The Song of Ji Hoo
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Ji Hoo has taken over the clinic for his grandfather and one day accidently runs over a patient. Curious about the young woman who is studying alone in Korea, he vows to keep an eye on her. They become friends but the F4 is determined to prove his feelings go beyond that. Not willing to risk his heart again though, Ji Hoo refuses to listen. Set in the Fake Engagement universe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! So here is the conclusion to the Fake Engagement universe with Ji Hoo's story. Now if you have not read The Fake Engagement its okay but I highly recommend you read the Fake Engagement meets baby and the Knight and Shiny armor of Woo Bin first. There are characters that probably won't make sense if you are not familiar with them.

Now, I know this chapter is tad short but just trust me. Also, I am planning on this being about the same length as Woo Bin's story so expect around 8 chapters. Anyway, I have been wanting to get this up for awhile and I really appreciate your patience with me on waiting for it. I hope you all enjoy and as always let me know you all think!

"So I had to scramble to find a contractor who was not a complete idiot." Woo Bin was grumbling bitterly. "All I asked was for a touch-up on the club. Not a complete redo…. Idiots."

Ji Hoo smiled as he crossed the street, his phone pressed to his ear as he listened to his friend rant for almost ten minutes over a problem that normally Song Woo Bin would have just laughed off.

"Park Myeon Gi still out of town?" Ji Hoo concluded with a laugh and he heard Woo Bin groan in defeat. "Yeah. She won't be back for another two weeks."

"It's already been at least three weeks. And I thought she was originally only going to be gone for a week or two?"

"She was but apparently Kwon Joo Eon father's added three more companies to their agenda. So, now they have to fly from San Francisco to New York and meet with them."

Ji Hoo could hear the melancholy in his friends voice and he shook his head on how much had changed within the span of four months. Not long-ago Song Woo Bin would have never allowed himself to become so entangled with a female. Preferring to keep his life and bed simple. However, that all changed when he stumbled upon the tiny Park Myeon Gi and found himself falling in love within minutes of meeting her.

Thankfully, she felt the same way except she fought it longer since her familial background made her anxious to trust anyone. Woo Bin though refused to let her run away and proved his love by simply staying next to her. Something she had never had before. Now, they were so vital to one other that Ji Hoo knew Woo Bin struggled if they were even separated for more than a few days, let alone for almost a month.

"Is Kwon Joo Eon behaving?" Ji Hoo asked with a touch of concern since he knew Woo Bin had been required to intervene early on in their relationship to keep him from harassing Park Myeon Gi to the point of exhaustion.

"He better be," Woo Bin grumbled darkly. "Myeon Gi says he's been good but it still makes me nervous. Especially since I'm too far away to get to her if he tries anything."

"Kwon Joo Eon knows you will kill him if he touches Myeon Gi," Ji Hoo assured him. "He may be an arrogant ass but he's not stupid."

"And I reminded him of that fact when I dropped her off at the airport." Woo Bin confirmed with a sigh. "But I still don't like her being over there with him and now he keeps pushing their return date back. I swear if he does it again, I am flying over there—"

"Woo Bin," Ji Hoo laughed as he ran across the road towards the clinic. "Relax. If Kwon Joo Eon tries to kidnap her, I promise to help you bury the body."

"There won't be a body left if he doesn't return her soon." Woo Bin swore violently and Ji Hoo opened his mouth to reply but before he could respond, he turned the corner sharply and rammed into another person who had also been running.

"Oh," Ji Hoo yelled as he noticed the woman flying backwards. "Shit. Woo Bin, I will call you back."

Not waiting for him answer, Ji Hoo quickly hung up and knelt to the groaning figure. "Sorry. I didn't see— Oh umm." Realizing the blonde woman laying on the ground was distinctively not Korean he frantically tried to switch his brain over to English. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's all-right," the woman said weakly in such fluent Korean that Ji Hoo's mouth fell open. Although, she had an American accent, her dialect and speech were perfect.

Catching his expression she let out a small chuckle. "I get that a lot."

"You speak Korean?"

"It's a long story." She remarked dryly which morphed into a long groan as he gently pulled her upright. She winced in pain and grabbed the back of her head where she had landed sharply on the concrete. "Ow."

"Let me see." Ji Hoo reached out to touch the bump but she pushed his hand away with a smile. "It's okay. Thanks though."

He stared at her and noticing her eyes were a tad glaze, he sighed. "Come on. I am taking you to my clinic."

"Ummm. No thanks." The woman gave him a slightly nervous scan and he realized he had not exactly introduced himself. She probably thought he was some creepy kidnapper or something that went around running over unsuspecting women.

"No really." He laughed and fished out his business card from his wallet. "I'm a doctor. My office is right over there."

She took it tentatively and he inwardly slapped himself. She might speak Korean but he doubted she could read it but before he could translate, she looked up at him. "Doctor Yoon Ji Hoo?"

Surprised and more than a little impressed he nodded. Noticing she still seemed suspicious, he gave her his most comforting grin. "I promise. I may be a horrible runner who can't look where he's going but I am actually a semi-decent doctor."

She started to laugh but the movement sent another wave of pain and she clutched her head. "All-right. You win."

"Here let me help you up." Ji Hoo moved and gently lifted her to her feet. As she stood up shakily he was surprised to see that she was a small little thing. Height wise she rivaled Park Myeon Gi which he previously didn't think was possible. Her honey blonde hair was currently on wild side due to their collision with a mess of tangled curls falling over her shoulders and her large green eyes peered up worriedly at him, her pale skin heightened by the injury.

"What about you? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head with a small grin. "I'm fine. You just bounced right off."

"And landed on the moon." She chuckled but as she took a step forward her feet stumbled and he quickly steadied her. "Come on." He took her arm and draped it over his neck and helped her carefully into the clinic.

Thankfully, it was quiet and he was able to lead her easily into an exam room. Settling her down, he felt the large knot on the back of her head with a cringe. "That looks painful. Does it hurt?"

"Well it doesn't feel good." She snapped sarcastically and he grinned. "No, I would expect not."

He went to grab his bag with low amusement. "What's your name?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm Lucy." She gave him a sheepish smile. "Lucy McCourt."

He returned the smile and moved his stool to sit in front of her. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Lucy chuckled and flinched from the bright light of his pen. "Sorta of."

Ji Hoo held up his finger and quietly murmured for her to follow it. As he examined her, he couldn't help but asking curiously. "You speak and read Korean extremely well. Most tourists learn just a handful of words in order to shop without getting arrested."

"I'm not a tourist." She explained while moving her neck slowly per his instructions. "I am living here for the next six months on a student visa."

"Ahh," Ji Hoo nodded. "So you've learned the language to study here."

"Actually, I was raised by Korean parents." Lucy said flippantly. "I have been speaking it since I was eight."

You were adopted then?" Ji Hoo wondered inquisitively since it was obvious that she was not Korean but catching the way she tensed at the question, he inwardly slapped himself. "Sorry. I am being rude."

"It's all right," she answered but still didn't bother answering his question which he couldn't blame her for. It was a fairly personal question and one he had no business asking.

"Well," Ji Hoo cleared his throat. "The good news is that it doesn't appear you have a concussion. A bad knot but it should heal within a few days."

"Great." Lucy sighed and then pointed to her ankle. "How about that?"

Confused he looked down and his eyes widened as he noticed her left ankle was swollen and rapidly becoming a plethora of black and blue colors.

"Shit." Ji Hoo exclaimed and then closed his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Lucy laughed softly. "It's not the first time I've heard it."

"Not exactly professional though," Ji Hoo sighed and knelt to take her foot. "I really did a number on you, didn't I?"

"A little bit."

He shook his head and feeling for any broken bones, he was relieved to find it only badly sprained. "I will bandage it and give you some crutches."

"No thanks," Lucy interjected. "I can't use them."

"Why?"

"I'm too short. They dig into my arms and I end up putting up more of a strain on my legs trying to touch the ground."

Ji Hoo raised his eyebrow. "I take it you've been injured before?"

"Two brothers." Lucy explained with a smile. "I grew up wrestling with the best of them. And I fell out of my treehouse when I was eleven."

"All right," Ji Hoo laughed. "No crutches but it is going to be harder to get around without them."

"I will manage," Lucy sighed. "Plus, I don't have time. I need to be on campus in fifteen minutes for my next class."

"I can give you a lift." Ji Hoo volunteered but she shook her head firmly. "It's just around the corner."

Ji Hoo absorbed this. The closest university to the clinic was at least thirty minutes away but he figured she was not comfortable getting into a car with a strange man. Not able to blame her for that but not liking the idea of her going off alone and injured, he kept a light tone in his voice to soothe her nerves.

"Fine but at least let me pay for a cab."

"You don't have—"

"I can't let my patient aggravate her injuries." Ji Hoo interrupted smoothly. "Besides, it's my fault you were hurt."

Lucy stared at him, seemingly to be searching for something and he found himself slightly memorized by the intense burning in her eyes. Eventually they softened and whatever she had been looking for appeared to have assured her.

"Thank you," Lucy told him and gave him a tender smile. "But it wasn't your fault. It was just an accident. So let's call ourselves even." After he finished wrapping the ankle, she gingerly stepped down. "I appreciate you helping me though."

"Lucy—" He protested but she had already opened the door to leave and jumped in surprise at the sudden figure standing there. Woo Bin steadied her as she wobbled and realizing she was American he mumbled a quick apology in English.

"It's fine." Lucy replied and Ji Hoo saw his friends expression shift to bewildered shock over her fluency the same way he had.

"Thank you, Doctor Yoon." She called over her shoulder and hobbled slowly away.

"Who was that?" Woo Bin asked curiously and Ji Hoo winced. "A patient I ran over."

"What?"

Ji Hoo held up his finger to signal he would be back and hurried after her. "Really Lucy. Let me call someone for you."

She laughed as she made her way to the corner for the bus. "This will be faster anyway." Seeing his distressed expression she swallowed her amusement. "Thank you but it's not necessary. I take the bus to school every day. I am used to it. And my roommate will help me get to our room once I arrive."

"All right," Ji Hoo said worriedly. "But I would like to see you again in a few days. Just to keep an eye on the ankle. Or if your head starts hurting more or if you become dizzy, I want you to call me." He dipped his head to the card; she was still holding.

Lucy bit her lip. "I can't really afford—"

"Don't worry about that." Ji Hoo cut her off impatiently. "I'm not going to charge someone I trampled."

She started to argue but sensing it would be easier to just go along with him, she eventually nodded. "I will contact you if I start feeling bad."

"And you will come in for the ankle." He reiterated firmly and she rolled her eyes. "All right." She jerked her head to the bus. "May I go now?"

Unable to resist he grinned at her. "If you insist."

"You think you're cute," she mumbled. "But you're not."

He laughed at her retreating back but she only ignored him with a vague wave. He waited until she had safety climbed aboard the bus before going back inside. Keeping her name in the forefront of his mind in case he needed Woo Bin to track her down if she didn't come in for her appointment.

"All right spill." Woo Bin insisted. "Who's the pretty American?"

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes. "She wasn't that pretty."

Catching the defensive tone in the doctors voice, Woo Bin's curiosity rose even higher. "I don't who you were looking at but the girl I just saw was most definitely pretty."

"Whatever," Ji Hoo sank into the chair feeling suddenly tired. "I was hurrying to open the clinic since grandfather is not feeling well. I ran into her and she got hurt."

"Ahh," Woo Bin nodded as he half-sat on the desk. "That explains why you hung up so abruptly."

"Yeah." Ji Hoo cracked open an eye. "Sorry if I worried you."

"No biggie." Woo Bin shrugged. "I was close by anyway so I figured I would come check." He chewed on memory of the young woman and gave Ji Hoo a curious chuckle. "She was interesting. I figured she would only speak English."

"Me too." Ji Hoo felt the same stirring of curiosity that had been plaguing him since he ran into her. He found it strange that she was so fluent and talked about being a student here when she clearly older. Not to mention her brief comment about having Korean parents but seemed reluctant to go into details about them. Although this probably had more to do with the strange gentlemen she had never even met asking the questions but something about it still bugged him.

"Can you do me a favor?" Ji Hoo asked reluctantly. "Will you have your men look around and find out what they can on her?"

Woo Bin's voice showed his surprise at the request. "I suppose. But why?"

"I'm not sure," Ji Hoo admitted. "I just want to make sure everything's okay."

Catching the amusement in his friends eyes, he quickly glared at him. "Don't get any ideas. I am only curious out of my responsibility as a doctor."

"Sure you are." Woo Bin poked with a laugh. "Because you always ask me to do background checks on all your patients."

"Woo Bin—"

"Don't worry. I will check on her." He said gleefully, ignoring the dark tone of warning in Ji Hoo's voice. "What's her name?"

"Lucy… McCourt. She has a student visa at a university but I don't know which one."

"That's okay." Woo Bin stood up and pulled out his phone to begin his search. "There can't be too many students roaming around Seoul with that name." He looked over with a tiny grin. "What information are you wanting here? Just her background or do you want me to check on her relationship status first?"

Ji Hoo picked up his planner from his desk and threw it at his friends head who easily dodged the object. "Well that answer that question…" Woo Bin grinned at him. "Definitely relationship status first."

"Would you go?" Ji Hoo barked and pointed to the door. "I have patients arriving any minute."

"I'm going," Woo Bin laughed with more energy than he had since Myeon Gi had left on her business trip. "I will let you know what I find out."

"Thank you," Ji Hoo muttered sarcastically and Woo Bin gave him a wink before exiting. Grateful for the quiet, he turned his chair to stare out the window of his office. The image of Lucy lying on the ground and her hobbling uncomfortably around the city sat on him hard. He rubbed his eyes with a long snarl. This was ridiculous. She just had a sprained ankle not a broken spine.

"You need a vacation," Ji Hoo told himself sternly. "Let Woo Bin investigate a little to assure she is not in any kind of trouble and then you're done."

Feeling better after a little reflection, he picked up his next file and pushing all thoughts of Lucy McCourt out of his brain, he settled into his day of work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, I must admit that I am having a ball writing this story. It is nice to give someone to Ji Hoo that won't break his heart lol. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying my version of Yoon Ji Hoo's happily ever after. And because I know she is a crowd favorite, I plan of giving you lots of So In Ha too. Let me know what you all think!

"And I's eat it all, Unca Hoo!"

Ji Hoo smiled down at the computer screen where little So In Ha beamed through at him. "Mama let you have that much sugar?"

"Papa issed her so she ouldn't ee." In Ha exclaimed with a burst of laughter as Yi Jeong quickly tickled the side of her ribs. His proud face smiling down at his little girl sitting on his lap. "Tattletale."

In Ha blew a kiss to him. "Ove you! I's go play now Unca Hoo." She wiggled down and he heard the loud clomping of her feet as she ran back to her games.

"She has gotten so big," Ji Hoo said wistfully to his best friend who was currently living in Sweden with his family. And although In Ha had only been gone for three months, it had felt like an eternity to her F4 godfathers.

"I know." Yi Jeong shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips. "She went down the big-girl slide all by herself the other day. She was fine but it about killed me watching her climb the stairs to the top alone."

Ji Hoo laughed and knowing Yi Jeong's overprotective father instincts, he could only imagine the man's face over allowing In Ha run off by herself. Yi Jeong leaned back from the computer screen; his head turning in confusion to their living room. "In Ha, what are you doing?"

"Playing with bear," came her muffled reply and Yi Jeong nodded slowly. "But why is your bear—"

Ji Hoo couldn't hear the rest of In Ha's explanation over whatever she was doing but a mixture of humor and bewilderment passed over Yi Jeong's face. "All right baby. Just maybe… you know what, never mind."

Ji Hoo laughed in bemusement. "What is she doing?"

"Duck-taping her bear's mouth." Yi Jeong chuckled as he watched In Ha wrap up her precious bear arms behind his back. "Fairly well actually… Remind me to talk to Woo Bin about him teaching my daughter valuable 'life skills' when we come home next week for Jun Pyo's hospital opening."

Ji Hoo nodded, "Are you guys flying in on Friday?"

"Yeah. We are staying for the event but then will fly right back to Sweden." Yi Jeong grimaced apologetically. "If we stay any longer my grandfather will probably find some way of booking me into a show."

Ji Hoo nodded, knowing that the whole reason Yi Jeong had taken his family for an extended vacation in Sweden was because of how hard his grandfather had been working him this past year. He also felt the need to get far enough away from his influence in order to spend quality time with his girls. Plus, after an attempted kidnapping on In Ha by someone from Ga Eul's past, Yi Jeong decided they all needed some distance to recover from the scare.

"How is Ga Eul?"

Yi Jeong's expression brightened at the mention of his beloved wife. "She's doing well. She is developing a new tea based on… something." He finished with a laugh. "It was too technical for me but it tasted amazing."

Ji Hoo grinned. Ga Eul had been playing around with developing teas for a while. She took a random class on it one day and fell absolutely in love with the creative process. Sometimes when he would pop into their home, the kitchen would look like a science lab as she worked on a new blend. While In Ha watched with big eyes as her mama explained the process to her like she was a student instead of a two-year-old baby.

"I can't wait to try it." Ji Hoo told him and one would have to be blind not to see the proud gleam on Yi Jeong's face.

"Speaking of which," Yi Jeong looked at his watch. "She should be home from the store any minute…. Do you want to wait and say hi?"

"I would," Ji Hoo sighed regretfully. "But I have to close up the clinic and then meet Woo Bin for dinner."

"Okay. In Ha," Yi Jeong called. "Come say goodbye to Uncle Ji Hoo."

His goddaughter came running back to the computer and Ji Hoo laughed as she pressed her lips to the screen creating a large smudge. "Bye Unca Hoo!"

"Bye, princess. I miss you."

"iss you too!"

Yi Jeong ran a hand over the top of her head with a smile. "Go pick up your toys, baby. It's time for your bath."

"Kay… Do I have to unape bear?"

"Yes." Yi Jeong laughed. "You should probably take the tape off your bear before bed."

In Ha looked disappointed but agreed. She gave another wave to Ji Hoo and he watched her little legs kick in the air as her Papa swirled her around with a low roar. She hooked her arms around her father's neck and gave him a loud smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Ove you, Papa!"

"I love my So In Ha," Yi Jeong told her seriously with a return kiss to the top of her head. They said their final good-byes to Ji Hoo before hanging up and at the sudden quiet, he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. While he understood why Yi Jeong felt the need to protect his family by staying in Sweden a little longer, Ji Hoo deeply missed them. He decided to take a few weeks off in the coming months so he could fly over and visit them properly.

"Yo!"

Ji Hoo jumped slightly at the loud booming voice of Woo Bin breaking up his melancholy thoughts

"Geez, a little warning next time." Ji Hoo instructed with a laugh. "Or are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I knocked but you didn't answer."

"I was saying goodnight to In Ha."

"What?" Woo Bin demanded with a glare to the computer. "You were talking to my girl without me?"

"Mm-hmm." Ji Hoo stood up and grabbed his coat. "And Yi Jeong wanted me to ask you if there was any particular reason why In Ha suddenly knows how to duck-tape her stuffed animals?"

Woo Bin grinned with a shrug. "We had a very valuable demonstration on my visit last month. Although, my example was more on how to get out of being taped."

Ji Hoo gaped at him. "She's two, Woo Bin."

"So?" Woo Bin looked truly perplexed on what her age had to do with this conversation and Ji Hoo decided it would be pointless to persuade him that two-year old's normally did not need to know how properly kidnap their bears.

"Never mind."

"I'm hungry." Woo Bin told him as they walked to his car. "Where do you feel like eating?"

"Anywhere is fine with me," Ji Hoo answered with a deep yawn. "So long as there is coffee at some point."

"You need to sleep." Woo Bin told him worriedly as he pulled out into traffic. "Not drink more coffee."

"I have a few more hours to put in at the clinic filing some paperwork. Then Jan Di agreed to work for me tomorrow so I could get some rest." Ji Hoo said gratefully. It had been difficult being the only doctor on call at the clinic while his grandfather recovered from his illness. And he was honestly struggling with the idea of letting him return at all since his health had been becoming weaker lately.

"I am going to see about adding another doctor on," Ji Hoo admitted sadly. "I think it's time for Grandfather to officially step down."

Woo Bin looked sideways at him; concern etched on his face but thankfully he didn't say anything. Worry over the decline of Yoon Seok Young had been weighing heavily on him. But every time he brought up it to his grandfather, he simply brushed it aside.

"I don't want him working. I want him fishing and enjoying whatever time he has left." Ji Hoo finished and Woo Bin nodded with a sigh.

They were quiet for a while before Woo Bin dipped his head to the glove compartment. "I found out a few things about the girl you trampled."

"Already," Ji Hoo raised his eyebrow impressed. "That was fast. Even by your standards."

"I know. Sometimes I even amaze myself."

"Punk."

He pulled out the file Woo Bin had collected and scanned the picture of the woman he had accidentally run over the other day. "Lucy McCourt from San Francisco. Born July Tenth to Elizabeth and Michael McCourt. She is a twenty-four student at Seoul University and... assistant teacher?"

Woo Bin nodded. "She is studying Asian History here. To complete her masters or something. But apparently, her scholarship is dependent on her also teaching English."

"Huh," Ji Woo went back to reading. "This says she was an only child, but in my office she mentioned two brothers and Korean parents?"

"From what my men could gather, she was adopted when she was around seven or eight by Kim Hyun Lee and Choi Seo Won They have two older sons." Woo Bin shrugged at the obvious question. "I couldn't find out why she was adopted though. None of her records mention her parents passing away or anything."

This made Ji Hoo frown but didn't comment. He looked through everything Woo Bin had managed to find but nothing really stood out as worrisome. Feeling an odd sense of relief, he put the paper back inside the envelope.

"Thanks." He briefly wondered about something else but ultimately decided not to ask. Not wanting to give his friend any ideas. "I guess that takes care of everything."

"Mm-hmm." Woo Bin shot him a tiny smirk. "She's also single."

"Did I ask?"

"You wanted too."

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes which only made Woo Bin's grin widened. "Do you want me—"

"No."

"Come on—"

"No, Woo Bin." Ji Hoo said firmly. "I'm not interested in dating anyone right now. Let alone some American tourist."

"I know." His friend looked so arrogantly pleased that Ji Hoo felt the urge to smack him. "I felt the same way when I met Myeon Gi." He pulled up along the curb and clasped his shoulder. "Which is usually when we meet our women. Right when we need them the most."

"I am officially done with this conversation." Ji Hoo told him sharply. "The only woman I need in my life is In Ha."

"I will fight you for her."

He started to laugh but his expression faded to slight confusion when he realized Woo Bin had brought them to their favorite coffee shop instead of a restaurant.

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am but unless I want my date asleep in the soup, I better get you a coffee first."

"So generous of you. Does Park Myeon Gi know about your soft side?" Ji Hoo poked good-naturedly as Woo Bin ordered their usual drinks.

"Ha-ha. You think you're funny."

"I also think I'm cute," Ji Hoo replied with a shrug, remembering a certain patient's fading words.

"You're definitely not cute."

So I've been told." He remarked with a low laugh, his gaze sweeping casually around the room while they waited for their order. "Wait a minute..." Ji Hoo narrowed his eyes as he spotted a certain young woman sitting alone at a corner table. "Did you plan this?"

"What?" Woo Bin turned and could barely stop himself from bursting into hysterical laughter. "No, but what are the chances?"

"Low," Ji Hoo snapped angrily. "Very low."

"I swear." Woo Bin held up his hands in surrender. "I had nothing to do with this."

"Great." Ji Hoo quickly took the cup. "So let's go."

"Oh come on," Woo Bin grabbed his arm before he could flee. "Don't be rude. Besides," he tilted his head to the group of men who were laughing at the table behind her. "They look like they are having some fun at her expense."

Ji Hoo inwardly debated with himself but at another low snicker coming from the group, his conscience got the better of him. "Damn it."

He stalked towards the table and Woo Bin grinned in delight at the anger and struggle emanating from his more level-headed friend.

"Lord, I wish Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo were here to see this."

When they approached they realized the gentlemen were making loud inappropriate comments about the woman currently studying. No doubt believing she was incapable of understanding them. But when Woo Bin and Ji Hoo unexpectedly materialized next to them with deadly stares they instantly went quiet.

Lucy looked up in surprise at the sight of someone approaching her table, her eyes widening as she recognized Ji Hoo. She opened her mouth but he quickly put his finger to his lips and gestured behind him to where Woo Bin was leaning over and saying something privately to the group.

Whatever it was must have done the trick since they all hurriedly rose and scurried from the shop with frightened glances back to the imposing man who was staring them down.

"Well, hi." Lucy gave a bewildered laugh and used her pencil to point down the street where the men had just fled. "Thanks but you didn't have to do that."

"They were—" Ji Hoo began hotly but she cut him off with a wave. "Yes, I know. It happens so I've learned to tune them out."

"You shouldn't have to put up that." Woo Bin said with a touch of concern and she smiled at his gentleness. "I usually bid them good night or something right before I leave and their faces are worth it when they realized I can understand them."

Woo Bin grinned back at her while Ji Hoo only continued to scowl, feeling annoyed about the whole scenario. Woo Bin cleared his throat as the silence went on a touch too long and gave him harsh nudge. He turned with a glare and Woo Bin narrowed his eyes threateningly but Ji Hoo simply ignored him.

"We will leave you alone then."

"Oh…" Lucy blinked at the abrupt dismissal. "All right. Well… it was nice to see you."

He made a noise of agreement before leaving angrily. Not quite sure why he was so bothered by running into her. He heard Woo Bin mutter a quick apology before following him outside, but when he tried to open the car door, Ji Hoo felt a hard blow to the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What is the matter with you?" Woo Bin snapped. "Why were you so rude?"

"I wasn't—"

"You were worse than Gu Jun Pyo." Woo Bin told him. His voice revealing his disappointment. "It wasn't her fault those men were being jerks."

"Did I say it was?"

"You implied it." Woo Bin pointed to the coffee shop. "Go apologize or I will have to kick your ass out of principle."

"If this your attempt to fix me up," Ji Hoo snarled but Woo Bin gave him such a glare that it made the words jam in his throat. "I don't care if you date a cactus right now. This is about you being rude to a young woman who is here alone and is being forced to put up with a ton of crap from people who think she can't understand them. So get off your high horse and go apologize."

Knowing that it was pointless to argue with Woo Bin when he was in protective mode, Ji Hoo growled under his breath before heading back into the shop. He saw Lucy looking out the window with a thoughtful expression and some of his irritation melted away. So he might have been a little rude.

Ji Hoo quietly sat down across from her again and seeing her slightly apprehensive stare, he immediately felt guilty for his earlier actions. He told himself it was because he had been caught off guard over seeing her so unexpectedly rather than her dismissal over allowing people to talk badly behind her back.

"So… I am a jerk." Ji Hoo told her with an apologetic smile. "One who has not had enough sleep which apparently makes me cranky."

"I hear coffee helps with that." She held up her own cup but thankfully didn't seem upset. "But you don't have to apologize. You weren't the ones being rude." Lucy shrugged easily. "Actually it doesn't happen very often. Most people have been incredibly kind and friendly to me. It only happens every now and then. I used to snap back when I first arrived but now I've learned that it's easier to ignore them."

"Still," Ji Hoo shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lucy assured him. She gestured to her books scattered over the table. "I should probably get back to studying though."

He stood up to leave but paused in concern as he remembered her injuries. "How's your head?"

"My head?" She looked confused for a moment before letting out an embarrassed chuckle. "Oh. Fine. It doesn't even hurt now."

"And your ankle?"

She flushed slightly and he could have sworn she moved to hide her feet under the chair. He rose his eyebrow suspiciously and returned slowly to the table. "Well?"

"It's fine." She said a little too brightly and he tilted his head assessing her carefully. "You're a terrible liar. Did you know that?"

"Yes." Lucy deflated in her seat. "But couldn't you pretend to believe me?"

"Fine." Ji Hoo gestured impatiently. "Now let me see your ankle."

"No," Lucy told him stubbornly. "You will just go all concerned doctor and I am fine."

"Why don't let me be the judge of that." Ji Hoo snapped feeling some his earlier irritation return. "Foot. Now."

"Oh for heaven's sake."

She turned in deep annoyance and held out her legs. For a long moment he just stared in shock at the mess of her ankle before exhaling a vicious stream of curse words. Her foot was so bruised that it had turned black and was currently swollen to the point where it looked like her shoe was about to explode.

"Are you crazy!" Ji Hoo growled in disbelief as he squatted down on his haunches to get a better look at it. "You can't possibly be able to walk."

"Okay, so it hurts," Lucy snapped defensively and flushed as people began to turn and stare at them. "But it's just a sprain. You said so yourself—"

"Well, I never said I was good at my job," Ji Hoo bellowed and she yelped in shock as he suddenly swung her up into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think," he said incredulously. "I'm taking you to the hospital. You obviously need an X-ray."

"But," Lucy squirmed trying to break free but he only adjusted his grip as they walked outside while everyone stopped to stare at the spectacle. "Put me down! My stuff--"

"Woo Bin," Ji Hoo called casually to his friend who was watching with wide eyes from the car where he had been patiently waiting. "Would you mind running inside and grabbing Miss McCourt's bag?"

"Ji Hoo, what are you—"

"Tell him to put me down." Lucy screeched but Ji Hoo hushed her with an impatient snap. "Also can you open the door for me?"

"I said apologize," Woo Bin told him hastily as he opened the passenger door. "Not kidnap her."

"Look at her ankle."

"What?" He swirled his head to the young woman's foot and cursed loudly. "What happened?"

"He ran me over!" Lucy told him furiously as Ji Hoo lowered her into the car. "That's what happened."

"Again?"

"No. It's from the first time." Ji Hoo said calmly. "Don't forget her bag."

"Oh sure."

"There are laws against kidnapping, you know." Lucy barked but he simply ignored her, rummaging in the backseat for his medical bag. "Report me tomorrow. Once I get your ankle taken care of."

She folded her arms, grumbling curse words in English which made him grin. "I can understand you."

"Good!"

Woo Bin returned with her backpack and seeing the red face of the girl currently cussing out Ji Hoo in both English and Korean, he folded his arms with open amusement.

"Do you guys need a minute?"

"No," Ji Hoo shut the door even as Lucy continued to snarl at him. "We're fine."

"I can see that." Woo Bin moved to the driver's side. "Where am I going?"

"The hospital." Ji Hoo said firmly. "She needs an X-ray."

"I suspect you will also need one before the night is over."

"What? Why?"

"Because the way her fist is balled in her lap, I believe she is going to try and break your nose the minute you attempt to pick her up again." Woo Bin said smugly. "And I have a feeling her punch will hurt."

"Huh," Ji Hoo turned and seeing the fist waiting for him, he shot Woo Bin a wink. "Thanks for the warning."

The warning did turn out to be useful because the moment Woo Bin parked and Ji Hoo went to grab her, Lucy swung a hard-accurate fist straight for his nose. In fact, she was so quick he only barely avoided getting hit which made Woo Bin howl in delighted laughter. Especially once Ji Hoo and Lucy began yelling at each other in a mixture of two different languages. Finally, Woo Bin couldn't resist any longer and began videotaping the whole scene on his phone in order to prove his night to Yi Jeong and Gu Jun Pyo.

However, things calmed down by the time they arrived in an exam room. The pain becoming evident by her low whimpers as Ji Hoo felt along the bruised flesh. Then when he attempted to take off her shoe, Lucy immediately went gray and pleaded for him to stop. Ji Hoo released her shoe and looked up to Woo Bin somberly.

"I am going to have cut it off."

"No," Lucy protested earnestly. "These are my only pair."

Ji Hoo opened his mouth to reply he couldn't care less about it being her only pair. He would buy her a dozen more if it meant she stopped being such a stubborn piece of work but Woo Bin who was more familiar with someone's pride about accepting help because of his relationship with Park Myeon Gi knew that Lucy would walk out of the hospital crippled before she gave in.

Catching his friend's subtle warning from behind her back, Ji Hoo finally nodded in defeat. "I might be able to slide it off then but it's going to hurt."

"That's okay," Lucy breathed, closing her eyes in preparation. "Just do it quickly."

He signaled for Woo Bin to steady her and with one quick sharp yank, he slid the sneaker off her swollen foot. She screamed low in her throat and Woo Bin gripped her shoulders, gently instructing her to breathe.

"It's okay," Woo Bin murmured and his eyes widened as he noted how bad her ankle looked now that it was free of the confines of her laces. "Damn… Ji Hoo, that looks—"

"I know," Ji Hoo said with a wince. He lifted it onto his leg where he pressed slowly along the bone, giving her a scowl. "What did you do? Walk to China and back? You can't put that much extended weight on a sprained ankle, you pabo."

"I didn't—" Lucy hissed and involuntarily clutched the side of the table. "I had no choice. All my classes are spread out. Plus, I am a waitress. Long hours on my feet."

Ji Hoo mumbled something that she couldn't make out but whatever it was made his friend laugh as he patted her arm. "I will get you some water."

"Thanks."

It fell quiet as they were left alone. Ji Hoo was working on retrieving a wheelchair to take her down for X-Rays when she spoke up tentatively. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay," Ji Hoo assured her and dipped his head to her ankle. "I would probably yell at the guy who did this to me too."

She shook her head firmly. "No, this wasn't your fault. Running into me was just an accident."

She leaned forward and the pain made her dizzy to the point where she about slid off the bed. Ji Hoo rushed over to her side and steadied her. Noticing she was on the verge of passing out, he cupped her face and spoke firmly. "Lucy… Lucy, look at me."

She blinked slowly at the command; her green eyes slightly glazed. "What did you say?"

"I said look at me," Ji Hoo repeated in English, knowing her mind was probably too tired to follow a foreign language right now. "You're all-right. I promise."

Lucy started to nod but as another wave of pain floated over, she gave a low cry and he pressed his forehead against hers until it passed. "Count to ten."

She slowly counted out-loud and felt comforted by the familiar pattern of numbers. Once she finished, she opened her eyes. "I lied earlier," Lucy confessed sluggishly and he frowned in confusion. "About what?"

"My head still hurts a little."

"What, Lucy..." Ji Hoo pinched the bridge of his nose with a steadying breath. "How bad?"

"Not bad. Just a minor headache." She felt bad over the omission but it seemed silly to mention it when her ankle had been the main source of pain. However, she also wondered if the knot on the back of her head might not be contributing.

"Are you always so stubborn about things?"

"Just about being sick or injured…" Lucy admitted weakly. "I don't like hospitals. They make me nervous so I tend to ignore any problems."

His lips twitched and she hurried on apologetically. "If it makes you feel any better, it drives my mother crazy and you're not the first one to drag me to the doctor. Although, it is usually one of my brothers who are a lot less gentle about it than you were."

"I'm glad to hear it." Ji Hoo remarked and opened the door for the nurse with a low thanks for the wheelchair. "And do you try to punch them too?"

"Yes." Lucy slowly lowered herself down into the seat. "But I don't miss when I go for their nose."

"I'm flattered."

He instructed the nurse to take her down with strict orders to quickly report the results. Woo Bin returned right as they rolled her away and he squeezed her hand assuredly as he passed.

"Poor thing. Her ankle looks bad."

"I know," Ji Hoo shook his head in disgust. "I should have x-rayed it before she left the other day. I am going to kick myself if she's been walking around on a broken ankle for two days with no boot or crutches."

"I don't think it's broken," Woo Bin said thoughtfully, having a strong familiarity with injuries from the years of martial art training. "She would have passed out from the pain a long time ago if it was truly broken or dislocated. I think it's just a bad sprain which she's aggravated by not staying off her feet."

"I hope so," Ji Hoo trailed off as his phone suddenly dinged with incoming messages. He frowned as he saw the explosion of texts from both Yi Jeong and Gu Jun Pyo who were howling in laughter and demanding to know who the girl was...

Confused he pulled up the video and his eyes widened in alarm as he saw himself carrying Lucy McCourt down the hall where he was ducking punches all while yelling at her in English which he didn't even remember switching over to. She responded by calling him colorful names in both lanuages and attempting to hit him on the head with her purse.

"YAH!" Ji Hoo yelled in fury. "You took a video?!"

"Of course I did," Woo Bin made a face as he took long sip of hospital coffee. "Augh, can't you guys ever make a decent cup of anything? Seriously… this is disgusting."

"I'm going to kill you," Ji Hoo growled as he furiously ignored the other two members' incoming calls. "I am telling Park Myeon Gi about the time you got drunk and thought you were a ninja turtle."

Woo Bin narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Ji Hoo hissed but before he could follow through on his threat the nurse from admissions interrupted them to mention she was having a hard time reaching Lucy's roommate.

"Is there anyone else we can try?"

"No. She only mentioned her roommate as a contact." Nurse Kang told him in concern. "I've tried multiple times but only keep getting her voice mail."

"Thanks, Nurse Kang." Ji Hoo said wearily and shook his head in disbelief over the direction of his night. "Damn it."

"What are you going to do?" Woo Bin asked worriedly. "She can't go home by herself with her ankle like that… Not to mention if she has a concussion after all."

"I know," Ji Hoo scrubbed her face with a groan. "Looks like she is going home with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for being patient for this update. My week got away from me. Anyway, I am loving writing Ji Hoo when he's a little older and already a doctor. I am writing his character from the perspective that enough time has passed for him to be cautious to fall in love more because he was scared to be hurt again rather than because he was still in love with Geum Jan Di.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and as always let me know what you think!

Lucy stared at him like he just asked her to jump into the Han River. "Are you crazy?"

"Not that I am aware of," Ji Hoo replied dryly. "Why?"

"I am not going home with you!" She cried hotly. "I don't even know you."

"Yoon Ji Hoo," He held out his hand sarcastically. "I'm a doctor who likes to take random patients home so he can nefariously monitor their condition."

Lucy glared at him. "Don't be a jerk."

Seeing the tight lines of pain around her mouth and tired eyes, Ji Hoo immediately felt guilty for his snappy reply. "I'm sorry."

He sighed with exasperation at himself for being so grumpy towards a woman who probably had every right to be reluctant to go home with someone she barely knew. Hell, he would probably lose his mind if he found out Jan Di, Ga Eul, or god forbid, In Ha ever did this.

"We can't reach your roommate," Ji Hoo explained. "We've tried half a dozen times."

Lucy grumbled something darkly under her breath in English which made him grin. For looking so fresh and innocent, she certainly knew how to curse well.

"And since you can't walk plus with it being confirmed you have a mild concussion, I can't let you leave unattended. So," he spread his hands in apology. "You can either come home with me where I can keep an eye on you or you will have to spend the night here."

Lucy felt torn. Although this man seemed perfectly nice and professional, it still went against her instincts to go home with him. Her brothers would probably fly to Korea and kick her butt all the way back to the states if they found out about this. They were already calling her three times a day to check on her since it made them nervous for her to be traveling alone. She loved them but sometimes their protectiveness over her was suffocating.

Especially Kim Beom Seok who went out of his way to ensure no-one ever teased her or made comments about her obvious adoption. He had threatened to lock her in a closet when she first announced her intention to study a semester in Seoul. It had taken both her parents intervening to halt his disapproval.

Her other brother Chin Hae who was the reason she had been adopted in the first place and the one she was the closest too since they were only a year apart in age had been more agreeable to the idea. However, he still made her swear she would be careful and somehow Lucy didn't think going home with the handsome doctor was the kind of careful he had in mind.

Except she didn't really have a choice, Lucy reluctantly admitted. Her ankle was so swollen she couldn't even touch it and she knew enough about concussions to know she would need to be monitored for at least twenty-four hours. And there was no way she could afford to stay at the hospital overnight. So, with another curse at Lee Soo Jung for her late-night tendencies in the library without her phone, she nodded.

"I will go with you," Lucy said with a sigh. "Damn it."

He grinned. "You know most women don't usually find the idea so disagreeable."

"You must only date women with low taste then." Lucy snapped without thinking and his friend who had been standing in the corner listening gave a snort of laughter. Doctor Yoon clenched his jaw with a dark side-glare. "Woo Bin."

"Oh grow a sense of humor." He pushed himself up and gave Lucy a pleased expression. "You are going to fit in perfectly."

"Fit in where?"

"With the F4."

"F4?" Lucy wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Isn't that a computer program?"

Woo Bin laughed and turned to Ji Hoo who was openly scowling at him. "I like her. Make sure you keep this one."

"All right," Ji Hoo growled and pointed to the door. "Would you stop being an idiot and get the car please."

Woo Bin sighed dramatically before shooting Lucy a wink. "Don't mind him, sweetheart. His charm is not usually so hidden."

"Woo Bin!" Ji Hoo shouted impatiently. "Car. Now!"

"Fine."

As the door clicked shut, Lucy suddenly felt exhausted. It had been a long painful day. Catching the haggard expression, Ji Hoo's eyes softened. "I'm sorry about this. You can take a pain-pill now if you like or you can wait until we get to my place. Since they will probably make you sleepy."

"I will wait," Lucy gingerly slid off the bed making sure not to land on her injured foot. Ji Hoo moved swiftly and grabbed her arm to steady her. "Careful."

As her toes touched the cool tile, a shocking tingle of pain swept up her leg and she gasped. "Are you sure it's not broken?"

He nodded and rubbed her back comfortingly. "You have one of the worst sprains I have ever seen though... I must have stepped on your foot when we collided to cause such a wrench."

"Great." Not even aware of what she was doing, Lucy laid her forehead on his chest. His hand still sweeping up and down slowly over her back.

"Tired?" He murmured; his voice low with sympathy. "You can rest once we get you settled."

"Okay," Lucy agreed weakly and just continued to rest against him. The warmth of him and soothing glide of his hand lulling her into sleep when they heard the awkward clearing of a throat behind them.

"Sorry," Woo Bin called as they both jumped slightly. "But I brought the car."

Ji Hoo ignored his smug grin as he hurriedly stepped away from her. "Thanks."

"Uh-huh."

He gave Woo Bin another warning glare, not in the mood for this when he noticed Lucy was no longer able to function. Her eyes were red and glazed, and the only reason her body was not laid out on the floor was because he was holding her upright.

"What did he say?" She pointed to Woo Bin with a glare, her words fluctuating between English and Korean. "And tell him to quit spinning. It's giving me a headache."

Ji Hoo shook his head and bending down scooped her back into his arms. "Okay, I think you're done for the night."

Lucy didn't protest this time but he figured it was because she was practically unconscious versus anything else.

"You do that really well." She sighed as he began walking down the hall. "I doubt you will drop me like Robert."

Ji Hoo raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Robert dropped you?"

"Mmm-hmm. Three times… His arms were like noodles." She wiggled them drunkenly and he laughed softly. "But he said it was because I was too heavy."

Both Woo Bin and Ji Hoo stopped at that slurred comment. Lucy's frame was similar to Myeon Gi in the sense of them both being small. While Lucy might have more curves than Park Myeon Gi, she was in no way heavy. In fact, her entire waist would probably fit in one hand if he was so inclined to try it.

"Did she say someone called her fat?" Woo Bin whispered. "Because if so, I can fix his eyesight for him."

"Shhh," Ji Hoo said quickly noticing that she was asleep. They approached the car and he carefully lowered into the backseat. He buckled her awkwardly and grabbed the blanket Woo Bin always kept since Myeon Gi was notoriously cold all the time. He carefully studied the slumbering girl and moved a curl off her face. She looked so tired and ill that he felt like crap for being the cause of all this.

"I should probably offer to take a test or something for her." Ji Hoo told Woo Bin as they climbed into the front. "After all the trouble I've caused by running her over."

"Yeah." Woo Bin looked back at Lucy with a wince. "Honestly, I think you would have done less damage if you had just hit her with your motorcycle."

"Thanks."

They were quiet for a while until Ji Hoo couldn't stand it anymore and wrenched open the glove compartment to re-read the file Woo Bin had collected on her.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing in particular." Ji Hoo shrugged. "I was just curious to see if there was a mention of this Robert."

"Why?" Woo Bin grinned at him. "Do you want to be the one to fix his eyesight instead?"

"I hate you."

Lucy heard someone call her name but it sounded strange. Like someone was talking to her underwater. She forced herself to open her eyes and was taken back by the strange surroundings. She was in a massive room with the most comfortable bed she had ever felt. The room was open with lots of windows and rich colors which seemed to engulf her with warmth.

Fighting against the desire to snuggle back under the covers, she slowly sat up.

"Sorry to wake you." A deep voice said softly and she rolled her head to see Doctor Yoon sitting next to her with a glass of water. "But you need to take this. Otherwise, your head will hurt more than your ankle in the morning."

"Thanks." She took the pill and winced as the water rushed down her parched throat. He took the glass from her and instructed her to follow his finger. "I hate to do this but I will need to wake you up about every four hours."

"That's okay," Lucy told him with a frown. "Will you be able to sleep though?"

"I'm fine." He assured her. "I am used to only getting a few hours a night. When I was an intern, I learned to survive on coffee and two-hour naps."

Feeling guilty over causing him trouble and how badly she had treated him at the hospital, Lucy grabbed his wrist when he started to leave. "Thank you, Doctor Yoon."

He stopped in surprise at her sudden declaration. "You don't need to thank me. It's my job. Besides," he gestured to the bed. "This is my fault anyway."

"No, it wasn't." Lucy shook her head. "And even if it was, I have more than earned my keep about it." She gave him a sheepish grin. "In case you couldn't tell, I am not the best patient."

"No, but I've had worse."

"You've had worse than a patient call you a son-of-a-bitch in two different languages, hit you, or think you were a serial killer?"

Ji Hoo blinked at her. "You thought I was a serial killer?"

"It crossed my mind," Lucy said thoughtfully. "But in fairness, all women wonder if a man might be a serial killer when they first meet them."

Ji Hoo only continued to blink at owlishly at her. "I have no words for that."

"It's okay…. Besides I've decided that you're probably not one."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He chuckled and tilted his head to asses her with an amused expression. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you in Korea?"

Lucy thought about it before answering him slowly. "The short answer is to finish my degree in Asian history."

"And the long answer?"

"This may sound silly…" Lucy looked at him wearily. "But I think I wanted roots of my own."

"Roots?" Ji Hoo frowned. "Roots for what?"

"I was adopted when I was eight," Lucy told him. "My parents are from here and did a great job of raising both me and my brothers to appreciate our American life but also never to forget our Korean traditions. Except…" She trailed off with a sigh. "They are not mine. Not really. So, when the opportunity came along to come study here, I realized it was my chance to make my own connection to Korea. To truly be part of my family."

Ji Hoo nodded but didn't say anything. He could appreciate her desire to see the place her parents were from and to connect to the culture she had been raised in. He desperately wanted to ask why she had been adopted in the first place but didn't think it was his right.

Lucy took his chin and forced his gaze back to her, her eyes squinting at him. "You look ready to explode with curiosity. Go ahead and ask me whatever you are chewing on there, Doc."

"All-right," Ji Hoo chuckled. "Tell me to mind my own business if this too personal though…. But I was just curious on why you were adopted?"

He decided not to mention that he had Woo Bin run a background check on her. He really didn't feel like getting popped in the head by her purse again.

She bit her lip and he could see the struggle on her but right when he was about to tell her to forget it, she spoke carefully.

"I had two wonderful birth parents. They were gentle and loving but not the best at… responsibility. They didn't like to work or do adult things like pay bills or go grocery shopping. They liked to travel on a whim, sing, make art on the fly or suddenly become clowns... Street performers is probably the best way to put it." She gave him a smile. "Very good ones actually but the bills were never paid. We were constantly moving because we were about to lose our home or be kicked out of apartments. We lived in my dad's car for almost a year once."

Ji Hoo looked at his hands with a clenched jaw. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lucy shook her head. "They did the best they could and never once raised a hand or voice to me. I know how lucky I am. Most children have to survive much worse."

"So did they…" Ji Hoo trailed off awkwardly. "Well, you know."

"No."

She stared at the wall, seemingly lost in her memories. "We managed to rent a house in a neighborhood in San Francisco for a while. I became best friends with the boy next door." She shot him a wide smile. "He was a year older than me and for some reason decided to take me under his wing. Then when his parents realized I was home alone while my parents performed late-night shows, they offered to let me stay with them whenever I wanted."

She took a shaky breath. "Then history repeated itself and we lost the house. My dad," She shook her head. "I mean Kim Hyun Lee told them they couldn't keep doing this to me. He asked my birth father to let me stay with them until they were able to get themselves back on their feet. They agreed."

"How old were you?"

"Six," Lucy told him, not seeming bothered by any of it. "After two years, it was clear my parents were never going to be capable of taking care of me. Not really. So they gave up their rights and I was adopted by my true parents. I was thrilled. My dad and mom are the best who never made me feel like I wasn't their daughter. Plus, I gained two amazing big brothers."

Ji Hoo smiled at the idea of her being a little girl running around with two protective brothers who had saved her by becoming friends with the lost girl next door. "And your birth parents?"

"They've become like a distant aunt and uncle," Lucy said happily. "I see them about once a year and they were relieved to live a more nomadic lifestyle without the burden of me. It ended up being the best solution for everyone."

Ji Hoo felt bad about asking but she nudged his leg. "Don't. I am not embarrassed by my past. Nor am I damaged in any way. I know my birth parents are good people but they simply weren't capable of being parents. So they did what was best for me and gave me to two amazing ones. All in all, I count myself incredibly lucky."

Ji Hoo was surprised by how healthy she seemed despite everything and decided it must be a credit for having such a stable and loving adoptive family. "They sound very special."

Lucy nodded. "What about you? Who is your family?"

Ji Hoo smiled at the phrasing. "You've met one of them already."

"Song Woo Bin," Lucy smiled. "I wondered."

"Him and two others. The four of us bonded together when we were little. We protected each other from anything and everything."

"I take it that's what he meant by earlier by the F4?" She said cheekily. "And not some odd computer slogan."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Gu Jun Pyo and So Yi Jeong are the other two members of my family."

"I know So Yi Jeong." Lucy sat up excitedly. "I love his work."

Ji Hoo pointed to a vase standing in the corner. "That was my sixteenth birthday present."

"Damn." She gave him a thumbs up. "Nice present." She turned her attention back to him. "So those three. Anyone else?"

"Their women and her," Ji Hoo pointed proudly to the photo of So In Ha on his nightstand. "She is So Yi Jeong's daughter and my goddaughter."

"She's beautiful." Lucy reached over and took the frame. Her expression melting as she looked at the laughing face of In Ha who was giggling at Ji Hoo while at some sort of park or zoo. "She obviously adores you."

"She is our princess." Ji Hoo said wistfully, full of homesickness over missing her. "Yi Jeong and his wife are spending some time in Sweden right now. So, I haven't been able to physically see her in almost two months."

"Hmm," Lucy set the picture back down. "And what about your parents? Do you have a relationship with them."

"They died when I was a kid. In a car accident."

"I'm sorry."

She said it without hesitation or awkwardness. As though she was not uncomfortable by the idea of him being alone. She said it as someone who also lost parents and knew what it was like to find a family with someone else. Feeling a spark of understanding and connection, Ji Hoo quietly thanked her instead of his normal response of brushing it aside.

"I have my grandfather." Ji Hoo told her with a sad smile. "So, him and the F4. They are my family."

"Well, they sound amazing too."

They locked eyes. His dark brown eyes staring into her emerald green ones. He took in her hair that gleamed almost like champagne in the lamplight and wayward curls that hung limply over her eyes. Unable to stop himself, he gently brushed them aside. "Try to sleep. I will check on you in a couple of hours."

Lucy nodded and being careful not to jar her ankle rolled over to her side. He waited a moment to make sure she was okay before quietly slipping out. Woo Bin was waiting on him in the living room talking to Park Myeon Gi.

"Are you sure?"

Ji Hoo frowned at the worried tone in Woo Bin's voice but he shook his head assuredly. "All right baby. Take it easy and get some sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow." He smiled gently at her reply. "Love you too."

He hung up with a sigh and Ji Hoo looked over curiously. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. She just sounded tired. It's been a longer trip than she was expecting. I will be glad when she gets home." He gave a small chuckle. "Plus, I can't really sleep without her so it will be nice to actually get a full night again."

"Aww."

"Shut up." Woo Bin sank into the couch with a groan. "You never did feed me by the way."

"Sorry. Want me to whip something up?"

"No. I will grab something when I get home." His head rolled to the side. "How is she?"

"All right, I think." Ji Hoo sighed and collapsed beside him. "God, I'm tired."

"Want me to stay?"

"No." He rubbed his blearily. "But thanks."

"Are you sure?" Woo Bin looked at him in concern but Ji Hoo nodded. "Yeah. I am going to doze on the couch until I have to wake her again."

"Okay." Woo Bin stood up and clapped his shoulder. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks for tonight. Sorry about starving you."

"It's okay." He sent him a satisfied grin. "Watching the two of you battle was worth it."

"She's my patient, Woo Bin." Ji Hoo reminded him firmly. "Nothing more. So, don't go making this a big deal."

"See the fact that you felt the need to clarify that means it's already a big deal." And with an almost apologetic expression, Woo Bin looked at him somberly. "We don't get to choose when someone comes into our life, Ji Hoo. It's rarely when we want it or looks the way we thought it would."

"Woo Bin—"

"Sorry bro. But we've all had our turn." He shrugged with a smile. "Now it looks like it's yours."

"I've had my turn." Ji Hoo pointed out bitterly. "Twice."

"Well, you know what they say… Third times the charm." Woo Bin saluted him with a sigh before leaving and Ji Hoo fell back into the couch irritated.

While he appreciated that Woo Bin was currently in the land of love and bliss, and just wanted the same for him, Ji Hoo was not interested. Falling in love twice only to end up with nothing but regrets and a broken heart was enough for any man to stay away from it. And while Ji Hoo could honestly say that he was no longer in love or pining for either Seo Hyun or Geum Jan Di, it didn't mean he was interested in setting himself up for failure again. Especially to a girl who lived across the world and was only staying in Korea for a limited time.

And he definitely wasn't willing to get involved with anyone that already had an expiration date built-in. He might not be a coward but he also wasn't stupid. So, despite Woo Bin's desire to see him happy in a relationship, Lucy McCourt was not that person. Which is why he would only treat her ankle and concussion. Be friendly but he was not going beyond that. No matter how much his friends wanted otherwise.

With that thought, Ji Hoo turned off his phone so Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo couldn't call him the moment Woo Bin messaged them that Lucy was currently asleep in his guest room. Grateful for the silence, he grabbed a blanket and settled down for an interrupted night of sleep.

Lucy woke up to a haze of dull pain and fog. The sun was barely creeping in through the curtains and she rolled tenderly to her side. She had always enjoyed the soft quiet which came with the early morning. As the dawn broke through and cast its light on the large room, she took in some of the features she had missed last night. The room was large and had an entire wall dedicated to bookshelves lined with an impressive collection.

Art littered the walls and the vase from So Yi Jeong was even more impressive in the daylight. It gleamed in colors of blue and gray. The colors swirling and blending together which reminded Lucy of a storm at sea. She snuggled down in the thick blankets, feeling incredibly warm.

"Money might not make you happy," Lucy giggled to herself. "But it sure can buy a comfortable bed."

She heard the door click open and she gave a sleepy smile to Doctor Yoon who stopped in his hushed approach at seeing her awake. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Lucy grunted and slowly rose up, her body groaning at the idea of leaving the comfort of her current cocoon. "I woke up a few minutes ago."

He grimaced when he noticed the open curtains. "Sorry. I forgot the sun shines in here pretty brightly in the morning. I should have closed them last night."

As he went to draw them close, Lucy observed him closely. He looked exhausted and the vague impressions of him checking on her every four hours, his soft touch as he closely monitored her concussion flooded her with guilt.

"How do you feel?"

"Umm," Lucy took inventory of herself. Her ankle still throbbed violently and her head had the low ache in her temples. "I don't know. About the same, I guess."

"Hmm," His expression was tired but he managed to smile at her. "It will probably be a few days until you feel more normal but your eyes are more focused today."

"Probably because I have not been studying for eight hours straight."

"That might have something to do with it," Ji Hoo laughed before dipping his head to her ankle. "May I see?"

"Oh, sure." Lucy moved back the covers and he gently took her bruised foot. "It's still pretty swollen. I don't think you're going to be walking anytime soon."

"Great." She looked around for her purse. "Can you pass me my phone. I will try Lee Soo Jung again."

"Is she your roommate?"

"Mm-hmm," Lucy sighed as she took in three missed calls from her brothers. "Overprotective idiots."

"Your roommate?"

"No," she laughed and held up her phone. "My brothers. They are not handling my little adventure over here very well."

"Really?" Ji Hoo held out his hand so she could swing her legs over. "How come?"

"They don't always remember that I am currently twenty-four and don't need my big brothers to walk me home from school anymore."

"Ahh," Ji Hoo grinned. "Can't say I blame them. I probably would do the same thing if I had a little sister."

"Drive her crazy?"

"Make sure she's safe." He bent down to exam her injury more closely, his eyes lifting to meet hers. "And that she knows I will always be there for her."

Lucy held his gaze and an odd sense of awareness passed between them. They went still as they stared at each other. Her cheeks turning slightly pink and he couldn't help wonder how pink she would go if he were to lean forward and—

Her phone rang loudly and they both jumped back. The tension from the moment hanging over them as she laughed shakily. "Finally. It's Lee Soo Jung." She cleared her throat as he quickly backed away to the window.

"Hi."

"Where are you? Are you okay?" A high pitch squeal erupted over the line and Ji Hoo raised his eyebrow at the loud yell while Lucy simply rolled her eyes. "Lee Soo Jung—"

"I left my phone at the house! I woke up this morning and saw a dozen calls from the hospital! Lucy—"

"Really, Soo Jung." Lucy finally broke in with a chuckle. "I'm okay. I ran into the doctor who treated me when I fell the other day. He was worried because my ankle was still so swollen so he took me to the hospital. They were just calling for you to come pick me up."

"Oh," Soo Jung let out a relieved gasp. "Thank goodness. Are you still at the hospital then?"

"Uhh, not exactly." She grimaced apologetically in forewarning. "I am at his house."

There was a long silent pause before Soo Jung spoke again in a low voice. "Whose house?"

"Doctor Yoon—"

"You went home with a strange man!" Soo Jung screamed and Lucy held the phone away from her ear in order to spare her eardrums.

"Are you insane? I'm calling Kim Beom Seok!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Don't you dare."

Ji Hoo leaned against the window seat with an amused expression. Lucy snapped her fingers frantically and he raised his eyebrows. "Did you just snap at me?"

"Help," she mouthed angrily and held out her phone. "Tell her you're not a creep who is holding me hostage against my will."

"Really?" Ji Hoo shook his head. "You have a dark imagination."

"Please!" Lucy cried softly as the woman on the line continued to yell. "If she calls my brother, I will never hear the end of this. Not to mention he will probably fly over here to kill you."

"He could try." Ji Hoo said dryly and grinned at her low growl. "Do you always cuss this much or am I just lucky?"

"Would you just," Lucy gestured violently and he didn't doubt that if she was capable of walking, she would have probably stood up and smacked him already.

"Fine." He took the phone with a laugh. "Hello."

"Who are you? How can you just kidnap a woman you don't even know!"

"I'm not sure since I've never kidnapped someone before," Ji Hoo told her calmly. "But as a doctor, I couldn't let my patient go off alone with a concussion."

"A concussion." Lee Soo Jung paused her rant. "I thought she just had a sprained ankle?"

"That's what we thought but her test results last night shows a mild concussion and frankly her ankle is one of the worst sprains I've seen." Ji Hoo smiled at Lucy whose face was getting darker by the minute. "And do you really think if I was holding her hostage, I would have called you ten times last night or let her call you this morning?"

Soo Jung hesitated before sighing. "I suppose not. But still…"

"Look, I promise you she has been perfectly safe."

"She better." Soo Jung said harshly. "Now let me talk to Lucy."

He handed her back the phone and Lucy growled impatiently before she could start up again. "Quit it. I'm not five and you can tell Beom Seok to knock it off too. Now, are we done being ridiculous?"

Ji Hoo nodded impressed. She might be small and he seriously doubted she was capable of hurting a spider but she knew how to stand up for herself.

"Thank you," Lucy said with a sarcastic edge. "I will be… What?" She closed her eyes in exasperation. "Fine. Just text me when you're done… And if you say one word back home about any of this, I will hide all your shoes."

She hung up and her entire body was tight with annoyance. Seeing the obvious question on him, Lucy rolled her eyes. "She's also my cousin."

"Ahh," Ji Hoo laughed. "Beom Seok is your brother then?"

"Yep. And my biggest pain." She rubbed her head. "All this yelling didn't help my headache."

"I don't doubt it." He handed her a pair of crutches. "Here. Try these."

"Augh." Lucy slipped them under her arms. "I hate these things."

"Too bad." Ji Hoo helped her adjust the height. "Not unless you don't have any plans that require walking in the near future."

"Nmmm," she stuck her tongue out at him. "I officially don't like you."

"I'm heartbroken." He told her somberly and she ignored the amusement dancing in his eyes. "Is your cousin on her way then?"

"I'm supposed to meet her in a few hours," Lucy muttered darkly. "She has to work."

She stood up awkwardly and Ji Hoo fought not to grin at the image of her barely able to reach the ground even with the crutches lowered as far as they would go. She kind of reminded him of a fairy that had a broken wing or something.

"You can laugh." Lucy took a slow step. "I know how ridiculous I look right now. I told you that crutches didn't work for me."

"Well, it's not the perfect solution," Ji Hoo admitted. "But it's better than having you hobble around."

"You don't call this hobbling?"

She had a point. He figured it would probably take her ten years just to reach his living room at this point.

"Here let me help." Ji Hoo moved behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He could tell she was tense and her arms were trembling for gripping the crutches so tightly.

"Lucy," he chuckled. "Relax."

"Sorry." She said weakly. "I could write you a paper on numerous times in history. Yell at you in various languages. Or cook you some truly spectacular waffles but apparently crutches are my kryptonite."

Ji Hoo steadied her as they moved slowly down the hall. "Various languages? How many do you speak?"

"Three."

He stopped to stare at her. "Three?"

"Well sorta," Lucy panted. "English and Korean obviously. But I am also trying to learn Chinese but so far I have only managed to learn the cuss words."

"Of course," Ji Hoo shook his head. "Why doesn't that surprise me."

She turned to scowl at him but stopped by how close he appeared. His head was tucked down over her shoulder, his mouth only inches from hers. She opened her mouth to say something but no words seemed to come out. Ji Hoo's eyes darkened slightly and she felt more than saw him lean forward. Lucy's breathing hitched but just when her eyes began to flutter closed, he jerked away so quickly that her balance stumbled and with no traction or leverage, her legs slipped out from under her.

She heard him curse loudly and dive to grab her but it was too late. They both went crashing hard into the floor. He managed to cover her slightly with his body so she hit more of him than the hardwood but pain still reverberated throughout her.

They both moaned simultaneously as they laid on the ground in stunned silence trying to catch their breath.

"Are you all right?" Ji Hoo finally managed to ask.

"Never better."

Rembering her concussion, he quickly rolled to hover over her, his hand cradling her cheek. "No Lucy, stay still. Did you hit your head?"

"I don't think so." Lucy managed to open her eyes. "What—"

"I'm sorry." Ji Hoo mumbled. "I didn't mean to make you fall… again."

"It's okay." Lucy sighed, trying to ignore how delicious it felt to have his body laying over hers. "I'm getting used to you running me over."

He laughed before his expression softened and his thumb began to slowly stroke her cheek. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

They stared at one other for a moment and once again Ji Hoo felt himself leaning in but before he could decide on if he was going to help her up or simply pin her down for the rest of the afternoon, he heard his door open and a tall figure stop suddenly at the apparent situation.

"Well this is new." Gu Jun Pyo said in a bored tone while Woo Bin peeked over his shoulder, a huge grin erupting over his face.

"Shit" Ji Hoo mumbled, not even bothering to get up but only grimaced in dread while Lucy stared up at them in confusion.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to see how the rest of your night went," Jun Pyo leaned against the doorframe with an amused expression. "But I can see for myself."

"Jun Pyo—"

"Wait no, don't move." Woo Bin yelled noticing he was beginning to rise up. "I'm taking a picture for Yi Jeong."

Ji Hoo gave up and just sank fully down on her. His forehead hitting the floor above her shoulder with a thud while Lucy patted his back awkwardly.

"Hello." The tall man waved, not seeming surprised by their current position. "I'm Gu Jun Pyo. Who are you?"

"I'm—" Lucy started to reply but Doctor Yoon let out a long groan. "No. Don't answer him."

"Too late." Jun Pyo smirked "I already heard from Woo Bin. It's Lucy, right? "

"Yes."

"Hmm," Jun Pyo tilted his head and even though he couldn't see him, she felt Ji Hoo tighten in response. "Not a word, Jun Pyo."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were going to," Ji Hoo snapped, never lifting his head and his friend grinned.

"Well, umm," Lucy looked down but since Ji Hoo didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon, she simply continued to pat his back. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Ji Hoo," Woo Bin called out cheerfully. "Yi Jeong wants to talk to you. He said smothering girls is not the proper way to courtship."

"I'm going to kill them. You will need to be my alibi." Ji Hoo muttered darkly in her ear and she nodded. He collapsed back down with muffled comments about his friends and she decided he was probably going to be there for a while. So she wiggled herself into a more comfortable position and stroked the back of his head.

"I will need coffee at some point before we bury them though."

He laughed quietly and tucked his face into her neck. "I can arrange that."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So I managed to get this chapter up faster than I was expecting. Now remember this story will probably only be around eight chapters so it will move around the same place as Woo Bin's and Myeon Gi's storyline. And don't worry. Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Myeon Gi, and Jan Di all will be making their appearances soon!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know!

Lucy sat on a chair while Ji Hoo made an icepack for her head. She hissed at the cold on her aching temples and he apologized quietly. As he stood behind her, his friend Woo Bin knelt to look at her ankle and shot Ji Hoo an amused grimace.

"You know for a doctor; you still can't do a decent wrap." He looked at Lucy and pointed to her ankle. "May I?"

"Sure." Lucy shrugged. She was getting used to being injured and attended by handsome strangers over the course of the past few days.

He grinned and quickly began redoing her bandage. "I've sprained my ankle many times." He told her sympathetically. "But never this bad. You probably feel like a truck hit you."

"A truck named Doctor Yoon," Lucy replied, sending Ji Hoo an amused glance who narrowed his eyes. "Not funny."

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Woo Bin asked cheekily. "Repay the favor."

"Hmm," she pretended to think about it but Ji Hoo poked her side in response to her teasing. "Ouch." She laughed before shaking her head. "Not right now but if he knocks me down again, I might take you up on the offer."

"Deal."

Woo Bin straightened with a satisfied nod. "That's better. It was too loose before; you need some constriction."

"Thanks," Lucy told him gratefully, already feeling like her ankle was more secure. "This will help me get to the bus."

"Bus?" Ji Hoo asked in confusion. "What bus?"

"The bus home," Lucy said slowly as though he was the one with the head injury.

"You're not taking the bus. If Lee Soo Jung can't come to get you, I will take you home."

"Oh no." She shook her head firmly. "I've caused you enough trouble. I will be fine." She stood up carefully and shot Woo Bin a happy grin. "Hey, this feels much better. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Lucy took her crutches awkwardly but after only a few steps she stumbled again and both Ji Hoo and the man who had introduced himself as Gu Jun Pyo quickly steadied her.

"This isn't going to work," Ji Hoo muttered to himself and Lucy nodded. "I told you."

Seeing her tears of frustration, he started to pull her into his chest but she straightened her shoulders with a long groan before he could.

"Augh. All right. Enough of that." She gave him a tight smile. "Sorry."

"Lucy," he began but she simply handed him the crutches. "I'm too short. I will only end up hurting myself with these. I think it's better if I just try to walk."

Ji Hoo opened his mouth to argue but she had already started slowly moving carefully back to the guest room. Presumably to grab her stuff and he scrubbed his face. "This was not in my plans, Jun Pyo."

"These things never are." His lifelong friend agreed before harshly pushing him forward. "Now go after her."

"It's not what you think." Ji Hoo insisted. "So, it's better if I just—"

"What?" Jun Pyo raised an eyebrow. "Let her hobble around Seoul? Really become injured this time?"

"You don't have to marry her, Ji Hoo." Woo Bin reminded him gently. "Or even have feelings for her. Right now all you have to do is make sure she gets home safely."

"All right," he agreed reluctantly. "So long as you both understand…"

"We've got it." Jun Pyo snapped and pointed down the hall. "Now go."

He left the room, his shoulder tight with tension and Woo Bin moved to stand beside Jun Pyo. "What do you think?" He asked the leader quietly.

Jun Pyo didn't answer right away, his eyes on Ji Hoo. "I don't know yet."

"It's obvious he feels something. They are both crackling with electricity."

"Mm-hmm."

"He's going to run, Jun Pyo." Woo Bin sighed. "He's going to run long and hard."

"I know."

"What do we do?"

"What we always do when Ji Hoo tries to run." Gu Jun Pyo said steadily. "We go after him."

Lucy felt hot and flustered which was a new sensation for her. While she had boyfriends back home including the one which lasted much longer than it should have, she had never had this reaction before. The feeling of being entirely comfortable with one person and at the same time being hyper-aware of them.

When Doctor Yoon had been laying on her, it had felt completely natural to have his weight on top of her but yet at the same, her whole body was tingling from it. And she could have sworn his lips had brushed against her neck before he all but leaped off her and frantically scrambled help her up. Which had been equally confusing.

For some reason, he was bothered by something which was making her feel awkward and flustered. Which she hated feeling, so she figured it was better to head home. Clear her head and find some space from whatever weirdness was developing. Most likely, it was just because of her injuries and having to spend the night together creating some sort of false intimacy.

"Time to go back to the real world, Lucy McCourt." She whispered to herself as she grabbed her purse. "You've taken a break long enough."

"I wouldn't call this a break." A soft voice interrupted and she closed her eyes for a second before straightening and giving him a confident smile.

"A whole night off from studying or answering a dozen emails from the students I'm tutoring. Trust me… This was a break."

He grinned and once again a strong release of butterflies erupted in her stomach and she quickly shook her head. "But I need to get home. I can't afford to fall any more behind."

Noticing he was about to protest, she held up her hand. "The last thing I need is another big brother checking up on me or telling me what to do, so please don't."

Ji Hoo took in her sharp tone and realized how suffocated she felt by the constant barrage of phone calls from her brothers, or her cousins earlier lecture. Apparently even traveling across the world had not resulted in any kind of freedom for her and he felt slightly annoyed on her behalf.

"All right." Ji Hoo relented quietly. "But promise me you will come to the clinic tomorrow."

"Doctor Yoon—"

"I will worry otherwise."

"Why? Afraid I will trip over my own feet without the aid of you knocking into me." Lucy teased but he didn't smile. He just leaned into the door and studied her. "No because it's you."

She felt heat run up her neck and she quickly looked away. "I can't come in tomorrow. I have to work but I will try to come in on Friday."

"Lucy," Ji Hoo scratched his head. "Look… I know this was an odd morning. I'm sorry. It's just… I can't get involved—" He stopped frustrated, not sure what he was trying to say. "You don't live here. You're not… Korean." He finally finished uncomfortably and Lucy took this in carefully before nodding.

"No, I don't live here." She turned to face him. Her eyes blazing furiously. "And you're right. I'm not Korean. I'm just an American who was adopted. But thank you so much for reminding me once again on how different I am."

"What? No." Ji Hoo shook his head frantically. "That's not what I meant."

"Never mind." Lucy snapped and grabbed her stuff angrily. "Thanks for everything, Doctor Yoon."

As she pushed past him, her limp only barely noticeable in her furious stride. He finally caught up with her at his front door but when he tried to grab her arm but she seemed to anticipate the move and successfully jerk away.

"Touch me and I really will punch your nose this time."

Woo Bin's eyes widened at the threat and the radiating fury coming off the young woman. "Lucy—"

"Goodbye, Song Woo Bin. Thank you for everything last night." She bowed quickly. "Nice to meet you Gu Jun Pyo."

"Miss McCourt—" His words falling away as she slammed the door and they both slowly turned to face Ji Hoo.

"What did you do?" Woo Bin asked suspiciously. "What did you say to her?"

Feeling horrible, Ji Hoo sank to the couch. "I told her it was because she wasn't Korean that I couldn't… you know. Get involved beyond a doctor."

"You what?" Woo Bin looked horrified. "You actually--" He shook his head before grabbing his jacket. "I'm going after her. If she walks too far on that ankle, she might really hurt herself." He looked over to Jun Pyo with a snarl. "You better take care of our ass of a friend here or I will break his nose for her."

As Woo Bin stormed off, Ji Hoo stared at the ground. "I didn't mean it." He told Jun Pyo miserably. "I only meant she didn't live here so-"

"Ji Hoo, you are rivaling me for asshole comments." Jun Pyo broke in sharply. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Ji Hoo groaned in defeat. "I just…" He shook his head. "I didn't mean that. Truly."

"Then what did you mean?" Jun Pyo folded his arms. "From what Woo Bin tells me, Lucy was adopted. She is probably already sensitive to the idea her entire family is Korean and she's not. I suspect she was made fun of that quite a bit growing up. Then you go and imply you won't date her for the same reason?"

"No." Ji Hoo yelled in frustration. "But I can't date someone when it already won't work out, Jun Pyo. There's no point."

"Who said it wouldn't work out?" Jun Pyo asked in honest confusion. "Ji Hoo, you're creating problems that aren't even there."

"She lives in San Francisco." He pointed out angrily. "Her whole family lives there. My whole family lives here. Then what, Jun Pyo? We see each other while she's here and then in a few months, I take her to an airport and once more watch someone else leave?"

This made Jun Pyo wince. Even though it had been years since Ji Hoo had left Jan Di to go after Seo Hyun only to realize his mistake and find out Jun Pyo had already claimed her, but it didn't make it any less uncomfortable for the Shinhwa heir. He still felt guilty for the hurt he had caused his friend but unable to apologize for it since he would never regret loving his wife. Nor did he believe that Ji Hoo still held any resentment towards him for it. But apparently, some scars didn't go away so easily.

"No," Jun Pyo told him with a sigh. "But what you just did—"

"I know." Ji Hoo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn it."

They were quiet as they waited for Woo Bin to return. Both jumping to meet him when he strode furiously back into the house. "You're an epic shit."

"I know." Ji Hoo agreed without hesitation. "Hit me whenever you want."

Woo Bin wasn't finished though. "You were mad at us," he snarled angrily. "And you took out on her. You wanted to prove to us that you didn't feel anything for Lucy by deliberately saying something you knew would hurt her. Something that would guarantee she would stay away and then you could prove your fucking point about not having feelings for her."

Ji Hoo reeled back slightly at the harsh truth coming from his friend before guilt sank on him. Woo Bin was right. He had been mad at his friends for reading more into the situation and took it out on Lucy.

"Is Lucy all right?" Jun Pyo quickly broke in with a frown. "Did she let you take her home?"

"No," Woo Bin snapped. "She insisted on walking all the way to the corner to catch the bus. I practically begged to let me drive her but she claimed I had already done enough. She even tried to pay me for driving her around last night." He threw a glare at Ji Hoo. "She is a sweetheart and you are an idiot if you blow this simply because you can't get your head out of the past."

Ji Hoo didn't answer him but hurriedly grabbed his keys. "I will go after her."

"I would wait." Jun Pyo said thoughtfully. "Give her a few days to cool off."

He gave them a pained stare. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to Lucy. But I need you guys to understand that I am not going to let myself fall for someone with a risk again. I know you mean well but it's not helping. And I know you worry about me being alone but I'm fine. Truly."

"Ji Hoo—"

"Fine. We will back off," Jun Pyo warned off Woo Bin with a shake of his head. "We will let you deal with this in your own way."

"Thank you."

"After you apologize." Woo Bin snapped and when Ji Hoo nodded, he eased back. "Good."

"Come on," Jun Pyo gestured to the door. "Let's go. I will drop you off and then go pick up Jan Di."

"Thank her for working at the clinic for me today." Ji Hoo told him wearily. "I really appreciate it."

"I will. Are you coming with us on Friday to pick up Yi Jeong at the airport?"

"Yeah." Ji Hoo gave him a weak smile. "I am going to need my In Ha hug after today."

"We all will," Jun Pyo saluted him before shoving Woo Bin out who was still fuming slightly. After they left, Ji Hoo sat in guilty silence. He finally took out his phone to message her before he remembered he didn't have Lucy's number and threw it down in disgust.

"Great."

A loud boom of thunder echoed his dark thoughts and his gaze went to the window where rain was beginning to come down violently. Finding comfort with weather reflecting his current mood, he moved to open his door and stepped out onto the porch.

As he watched it pour, he desperately tried to think of a proper apology for his mess of behavior but no words seemed to adequate enough. He looked down the road with a sigh when he noticed someone sitting at the corner getting soaked. At first, he didn't pay them much attention until they moved slightly and he noticed a small limp.

His eyes widened and he hurried down. "Lucy?"

She turned at the call but seeing him, her expression hardened. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Ji Hoo demanded as he stalked towards her. "Why are you standing in the rain?"

"The bus is late." She snapped impatiently. "So I am waiting. Why else?"

"You can't stand out here," Ji Hoo went to grab her but she evaded his hold. "I'm fine."

"Lucy, please." He called softly. "Just come back to my house until the bus arrives."

"No."

"I will only pick you up again. You can be mad as you want but I am still not letting you stay here."

She clenched her jaw but as lightning began to streak across the sky, she realized she didn't have a choice. It wasn't safe to keep staying out here. So without a word to him, she turned and began her slow trek back to his house.

She heard him move next to her but before she could get away, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. "Hit me if you want later." Ji Hoo said quietly. "Once we get inside."

Lucy didn't respond but at least she wasn't trying to leap from his arms. He carried her carefully inside and grabbed a towel. "Here. Before you get sick on top of everything else."

Her silence was almost suffocating as she took the towel without a word and wrapped it around her shoulders. Desperately needing to break the tension, he gave her a small grin. "You can hit me now if you like."

Lucy didn't even bother to look up but only continued to sit on the couch wringing out her hair and seeing the crazy tangle of curls, her skin pale and wet, Ji Hoo closed his eyes. He really should have let Woo Bin knock him to the ground before he left.

"Lucy," he breathed and knelt in front of her. His hands coming up to rest on her legs. "I'm sorry."

She stiffened at his touch but didn't push them away which he took a small victory in. "I didn't mean anything I said earlier. I don't give two squats if you're American, adopted, or anything else." He took her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Lucy. Talk to me."

"I don't have anything to say," Lucy told him stiffly. "Besides you're entitled to think whatever you want about me. We're not friends. I'm simply a patient."

"That's not true." Ji Hoo titled his head, his eyes dancing in worry. "And I hope you don't honestly believe that."

"Doctor Yoon," she tried to move his hands off but he quickly interlaced their fingers so she couldn't get away. "I don't like you mad at me." He told her quietly. "I don't like knowing I hurt you." He stroked the bare skin of her palm with his thumb. "Please, Lucy."

She studied him for a long time, tears beginning to build up in her eyes. "That really hurt."

"I know." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry."

She was silent for a long time and he held his breath in anticipation, his grip tightening on her legs.

"Okay," Lucy finally whispered and he felt a rush of relief.

"I didn't mean it," Ji Hoo repeated and she nodded. "I know."

He exhaled shakily but didn't move away and only when he was capable of breathing normally again did he lift his head to scan her carefully. "You're soaked."

She gave a watery chuckle. "Twenty minutes in the rain has that effect."

He opened his mouth to reply but his phone rang before he could finish. He apologized and went to turn it off but stopped when he saw the caller. "It's my goddaughter."

"Take it," Lucy insisted quickly. "Please."

He grimaced but seeing she was sincere, he quickly answered it. "Hello."

"Unca HOO!" A voice called out loudly with a giggle and the sound of it immediately made Lucy smile. She barely sounded old enough to talk but the delight in her voice in reaching her beloved uncle made her feel warm. Especially since Doctor Yoon immediately beamed in pleasure.

"Is that So In Ha?"

"YEP!" In Ha squealed. "And uess what, Unca Hoo."

"What?"

"I's acking."

"Packing?" Ji Hoo smiled and leaned against the table. "For what?"

"To ome ee you." In Ha called excitedly. "And Unca Bin! And Unca Gu."

"You promise?"

"I romise." In Ha said slowly. "I eally, eally romise."

"Good." Ji Hoo told her seriously. "And I want a giant hug."

"Kay."

There was some shuffling on the line as Yi Jeong took over the call. "Ji Hoo?" He moved away from In Ha, his expression worried while Ga Eul watched carefully. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Ji Hoo assured him quietly. "I'm fine."

"I talked to Jun Pyo," Yi Jeong told him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Ji Hoo sighed. "I'm all right."

Yi Jeong shot Ga Eul a pointed stare who nodded and moved to help In Ha pack a little faster. It seemed like Papa was needed back home more than they originally believed

"We will be there soon." Yi Jeong told him quietly which made Ji Hoo close his eyes with a chuckle. "Do you promise?"

Yi Jeong answered him by simply hanging up which Ji Hoo knew to take as his signal that he was already on his way. And he felt a rush of gratitude that his best friend whom he hadn't even realized he was missing quite this much would soon be home.

"She sounds adorable." Lucy broke in softly and he nodded. "She will like you."

She didn't respond since she found it unlikely she would ever get the chance to meet So In Ha but instead just smiled. "Maybe."

"She will. In fact, she will probably fall in love with you and the minute she learns I hurt your feelings, turn around and kick me."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "My kind of girl."

He smiled apologetically. "I will make it a point to tell her then."

An odd tension still hung in the air before she finally looked up at him. "I don't know how to act. I feel uncomfortable."

Ji Hoo stared at her but he had no idea what to say. Even though she had accepted his apology, it didn't mean the damage of his words from this afternoon was not there. A sense of panic filled him at the idea it might always exist between them. Especially if they didn't fix it before she left.

"I should call Soo Jung. She will be worried."

"I want you to stay here." Ji Hoo blurted out quickly and she looked up in surprise. "What? Why?"

"You hit your head again… I need to monitor you for another night just to make sure."

"Doctor Yoon—"

"Please, Lucy." Ji Hoo took a careful step towards her. "I need to do at least this much."

Lucy shuffled uncomfortable but when he took her hand again with a low whisper of her name, she nodded. "Okay."

He brushed her hair back and feeling a bad tangle, he turned her carefully so he could gather her dripping strands, his fingers trying to break apart the mess.

"It's no use," Lucy reached up to remove his hand. "The only way to fix them now is for me to take a shower."

"Why don't you?" Ji Hoo dipped his head to his large bathroom. "I can call your cousin."

She hesitated but as a cold drop of rain rolled down the back of her sweater, she handed him her phone. "She will yell at you."

"I can handle that." Ji Hoo assured her and pressed a small kiss to the top of her head as she began to hobble towards his room. "Do you need anything?"

"Clothes…" Lucy looked down at her soaked jeans. "Or a way to dry these."

"I will take care of it."

He called Lee Soo Jung who didn't even answer and he shook his head. For someone who was so protective of Lucy this morning, she rarely answered her calls. He left a voicemail explaining that Lucy would be staying with him again as a precaution before going to his room to find her some clothes.

He found an old pair of workout sweats and a t-shirt he believed might fit. He was laying them out on the bed when she came out and stopped in surprise at the sight of him.

Ji Hoo's eyes never strayed from her as he slowly rose to full height. She was only wearing a towel, the steam from the shower turning her skin all pink. Her hair spiraled down her back and her body which had been hidden earlier by her sweater and jeans were on clear display since the towel left nothing to the imagination. Her legs were toned and her stomach was flat. Her curves in perfect proportionate to her size and height and he swallowed hard.

"Sorry," Lucy said embarrassed. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I umm," Ji Hoo coughed to disguise the rough pitch of lust in his voice. "Brought you some clothes."

"Thanks."

He nodded and tried to move from the room but his legs didn't seem to respond to the command.

"Are you going to?" she pointed to the door and he nodded. "Yep."

"Okay." She looked at him expectantly but as another long beat passed between them, she gestured awkwardly to herself. "Umm, Doctor Yoon, I am kinda of naked here."

He closed his eyes with a mumble and she frowned. "What?"

"Never mind." He finally began walking towards the door but as he passed by her, she heard him growl. "Damn it."

And before Lucy could even register he had moved, he had turned around and using his body roughly backed her into the wall. She was so surprised that her grip slipped on the towel and she only barely caught it in time. However, before she could recover or ask him what the hell he was doing, his mouth crashed down onto hers. As the instant heat erupted between them, Lucy sank bonelessly into the wall behind her and through the haze of fire, she heard one of them moan.

His arms encircled her waist, yanking her up into him. She used her free hand to sink her fingers into his hair and at the touch, his kiss became more urgent. Lucy opened her mouth at the command and Ji Hoo groaned, his body pressing more firmly into her. Consumed by the intensity of it all, she whimpered his name which made him grin with a satisfied hum.

Softening his frenzy, his tongue explored her with long, wet glides and Lucy felt her hand slip in response causing the towel to fall a little further. Realizing they were on the verge of losing control, she pulled back slightly.

Ji Hoo lips grazed openly over her while they tried to catch their breath. He rubbed slow circles over her hips, his body tight with tension and desire.

"I didn't mean to do that." Ji Hoo eventually mumbled. "I was going to leave."

Lucy didn't know what to say so she only leaned forward and placed her face into his chest. He seemed relieved by the gesture and gathered close. "Are you cold?"

"A little."

He pressed a tiny kiss to her temple, "I should probably let you get dressed."

"Probably."

Neither one of them moved though but simply stood there holding each other. A loud clap of thunder suddenly shook the house before plunging them into complete darkness. They both froze in disbelief, and the sexual tension rising with each passing moment as it became apparent the lights were not going to return.

Ji Hoo lifted his head to the ceiling as though he was praying for strength and Lucy bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Ji Hoo, this is…"

"I know." He snorted and buried his face into her hair. "And if I didn't know my friends couldn't control the weather, I would swear they had just done this on purpose."

Feeling better than she had since their fight, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Knowing the minute he moved, the towel would fall off completely and no longer caring either way.

Seeming to also realize this, Ji Hoo pressed a long kiss into the tender side of her throat, his hands pushing down on the towel to ensure success and she giggled. Grinning at the sound, he used his foot to kick off from the wall.

They tumbled onto the bed and he only barely caught himself before he crushed her. "You've been falling on me for the past two days." Lucy teased. "Why stop now?"

"Because this time," Ji Hoo murmured as he kissed his way down her body, warming up her chilled skin inch by inch. "I would prefer you awake."

"Every four hours?"

He chuckled low in his throat, and feeling her tugging on his shirt, he rose up long enough to help her and his eyes darkened as he took in the image of her laying bare underneath him. His hands and lips traveling sensually over her until she arched and unable to wait any longer, he lowered himself fully over her and recaptured her mouth.

"Every four hours huh… I can work with that."

Woo Bin whistled as he twirled the pair of pliers at Jun Pyo who handed him a whiskey. "Did you get it?"

"Yep."

Jun Pyo lifted his glass. "Bus canceled."

Woo Bin grinned and clinked them together. "Power out."

Jun Pyo nodded in satisfaction and as another bolt of lightning light up the sky, he swirled the amber contents of his drink with a smirk. "And a stormy night… Damn. We're good."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Okay so a few things first. One… this chapter is the reason this story is rated M instead of my usual T. So, if this bothers you just skip those scenes. And I know, I am making Ji Hoo a tentative rabbit but he will start making progress in this chapter

Also, this will be around eight chapters so don't worry about other characters not appearing yet. They are coming soon! And I don't plan on writing from the perspective of Jan Di or Ji Hoo still struggling with their feelings for each other. Too much time has passed and I for one believe that once Jun Pyo proposed on the beach, Ji Hoo had already let her go. And vice versa. So this story will take place from the perspective of them having settled into a good friendship as Jun Pyo's wife and fellow doctors. Hope you all enjoy!

The storm had trickled down to nothing but soft steadying rain. It was beating lightly on the roof and Lucy smiled quietly to herself.

She had always loved sleeping in the rain but being held by the muscular, handsome, warm body of Yoon Ji Hoo was on a whole other level of enjoyment. She turned slowly so not to disturb him and looked at the man who was resting next to her. Memories from the previous night making her warm as she took inventory of her body. It had been a long sensual night with no words but simply feeling. His touch electrifying every cell in her body and shockingly her touch had also doing the same to him.

Lucy had never really thought of herself as a sexy woman. Cute and spunky yes, but sexy not so much. And only having one serious relationship with a man who had never seemed that excited by her had not exactly convinced her otherwise. However, last night with Ji Hoo and the way he seemed completely enraptured by her wiped out any doubts or concerns.

She stared at him now though slightly worried. Even though his hold was strong, she could see the tight lines around his mouth and eyes as though he was thinking about something in his sleep. Something was bothering him and Lucy knew instinctively it was about her. She inwardly sighed and wondered what happened in a previous relationship to make him so nervous about her.

Not ever wanting to be someone regret or obligation, she decided to leave before last night's memories became tainted with awkwardness. She carefully began to sit up but sensing her movement, Ji Hoo made a noise of protest.

She winced since she hoped to sneak out before he woke up. "Sorry. Go back to sleep."

With a long sigh, he pulled on her waist so she had no choice but to fall back on the mattress. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked without ever opening his eyes.

"Home," Lucy whispered. "I think it might be better if I leave now."

"No." Ji Hoo tightened his grip. "I don't think so."

"Ji Hoo."

He finally opened his eyes at her anxious tone and realized that she must have picked up on his tension. The rushing thoughts in his head about what the hell he was supposed to do now and the overall shock that he had not been able to control himself last night. From the moment she had walked out of the bathroom, his brain had stopped working. Something which had never happened to him before. His whole life, Ji Hoo had been the one in control. Someone had to be in their group.

Gu Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong had been the wild ones. Allowing their tempers or passions to dictate them. Each of them creating destructive ways to fight the pain over their families. Jun Pyo had become a bully and used his massive power to dominate and control everyone around him. Yi Jeong had turned to women, sex, and drinking to get away from his. Both of them only barely being held back from the edge of complete self-destruction by Woo Bin and himself. It wasn't until Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul entered their lives did they finally start to heal.

Woo Bin had struggled to accept his role within the Song family and how to keep those he loved safe while not losing his moral compass. And sometimes the guilt and shame ate away at him, which at times made his protection over them go too far. Thankfully, Park Myeon Gi's love was finally beginning to convince him he truly was the best of them all.

Ji Hoo had always been the balance. He was the voice of reason and the one who made sure they thought everything through before they acted. Except for last night apparently. He had not been able to stop himself from kissing her and then completely caught off guard by the swarm of lust and heat which had overwhelmed him. Add in the the storm, and nothing short of death could have stopped him from taking her to bed.

And though he had no idea what to do next, he didn't like that she was feeling uncomfortable by his hesitation. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he regretted last night because of her.

"Lucy," He sat up and moved her so she was sitting in his lap. "I don't want you to leave. I don't regret anything that happened last night."

She scanned him carefully and something on his face didn't seem to reassure her. "I think you do though."

He stroked the soft skin of her thighs and desperately tried to think of a way of communicating the flurry of thoughts and doubts in his head.

"Maybe a little." Ji Hoo confessed quietly. "But not for the reasons you're thinking. It has nothing to do with you."

"Okay. So what is it then?"

"It's just…" He let out a long breath. "I just need some time to think things through. If you weren't a student and leaving in six months, I wouldn't have any hesitation but…"

"So it's because I may go back to San Francisco? That's what you're worried about?"

He nodded. "I don't know if it's right for us to…" He didn't finish but simply continued to stroke her legs but thankfully she seemed to understand and waited patiently for him to gather himself.

"I have been hurt before," Ji Hoo eventually continued softly. "By falling for someone that I knew from the beginning wouldn't work out. I don't want to experience that again." He raised his head to look at her tenderly. "And I don't want you hurt by anything that happens between us either. Or regret anything."

"I don't regret last night either, Ji Hoo," Lucy told him assuredly. "I wouldn't have let it happen otherwise."

Relieved he wrapped his arms around her waist so she had no choice but to straddle him. "Can you just give me some time? Let me work through this in my head before we make any decisions."

"Slow down a little, you mean?"

He nodded after a moment. "But I don't want you to leave either."

Lucy chewed on her lip. "Answer one question for me first…" She took a shaky breath before meeting his gaze firmly. "How much of this is because you need time to work through your past and not because I am American or someone who was adopted?"

Surprise light up his face before guilt flooded over him. He clenched his jaw angrily before shaking his head. "I really don't like myself right now."

"That's not an answer," Lucy said quietly and he took her chin holding her gaze. "I don't care you were adopted or that you're American. I never should have said what I did. I was mad at my friends for knowing me so well and telling me things I wasn't ready to hear."

Lucy took in his almost violent tone and had no choice but to believe him. The last of doubt which had been creeping along the edges of her mind since his hurtful words yesterday finally fading. And what he was saying did make sense. She was expected to return home soon and did it really make sense to start a relationship with a man who lived in a completely different part of the world than she did?

"Okay," Lucy said with a small smile. "I believe you."

"I didn't mean it." Ji Hoo reiterated his expression still anxious. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Lucy leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. "And you're right. Maybe we should slow down. Make sure we are making the right decision before we go any further."

Ji Hoo didn't seem pleased by her agreement though since he only leaned forward and rested his head against her chest. They were quiet for a while and he tightened his hold as he felt her start to move. "No."

"I need to get home," Lucy said with a laugh. "Besides, I don't believe laying in a bed together is really going to help you work through your feelings." He growled something under his breath but still didn't move away.

"Ji Hoo." Lucy ran a hand over his hair. "It's fine. I promise."

He softened a little before finally nodding and looked up bashfully. "I would like you to come with me tomorrow."

"Come with you where?"

"To pick up So Yi Jeong and his family from the airport."

"Ji Hoo—"

"I want you to meet them," He insisted quietly. "Please, Lucy."

"Ji Hoo," Lucy pushed him down and stretched out over him. He smiled at the feel of her body fitting perfectly against his and his hands automatically began to stroke a pattern over her skin in the way he knew made her melt. Having already memorized all her little ticks despite the fact they had only spent one night together.

"Stop that," Lucy smacked his arm. "I can't think."

"Mmm," Ji Hoo smiled and pressed his lips into her throat. "I say we stop thinking for the moment."

She answered by pinching down hard on his side and he let out a laugh. "Ow. Okay, fine. What?"

"Are you sure you want me to go with you tomorrow?" Lucy asked him somberly. "There is no pressure here, Ji Hoo. I know you need space in order to think. I'm fine with us being friends first. You don't have to make up for anything. Last night was wonderful and I don't regret anything. You don't need to ease me out of a relationship so I don't feel used."

He gaped at her. "Is that what you think I am doing?"

"I think you're an honorable man," Lucy answered honestly. "Who is trying to do the right thing."

He flipped her over and she yelped as she suddenly found herself on her back with the large and imposing figure of Yoon Ji Hoo glaring down at her.

"I'm not that good of a person. Trust me." He nudged her legs apart with his knee and Lucy had to firmly remind herself not to react. "Now listen carefully. I want you to stay and go with me tomorrow because you are important to me. I may not be sure in what capacity yet but I am sure that I want you there. And it has nothing to do with just being honorable because I took you to my bed… Understand?"

She nodded and moved his hair out of his eyes. Damn it, she really needed to stop getting mushy over the floppy boyish look on him… Along with the diamond stud in his ear which added a slightly bad boy edge.

"I will come with you."

"Good." He bent his head and his teeth grazed over her collarbone. "Now are you done thinking?"

"I uhh," She squirmed as his hands dipped low. "Maybe we shouldn't—" She gasped as his mouth landed on her sensitive flesh. "Never mind. You win. No more thinking."

He grinned against her, taking her until she was a panting whimpering mess before rising and slipping inside easily. "Have I convinced you to stay yet?"

"No." She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Not yet."

Ji Hoo leaned down and took her mouth, his hips moving slowly. "Give me a few hours."

She laughed and he felt a strange glow that had nothing to do with the desire building up in him. He had never met anyone who made him feel so relaxed and so in-tuned at all the same time. Suddenly regretting he asked her for more time, he kissed her hard while he increased his speed until he feared he was being too rough but not able to care. Needing to almost mark and bruise her like he was claiming the very thing he had just set free.

She arched her neck and feeling out control, he buried his face into her throat, not capable of looking at her. "Please." She whimpered and he groaned. He unclenched her legs from around his waist and spread her wide so he could rise to his knees. The change of position instantly made her clench hard around him with a high-pitch cry.

He laughed and growled all at the same time and unable to withstand it any longer, she met him beat for a beat until he came with a long moan. He collapsed down on her and she clung to him. Their hearts beating frantically against each other.

After a long time of simply breathing heavily, he lifted his head and kissed her gently. "Stay."

Lucy nodded and he relaxed, tucking his head into her shoulder. "Good. Otherwise, I would have to hide your crutches so you couldn't walk."

She laughed loudly at this and wrapped him up in a tight hug. He grinned and feeling happier than he had in awhile, he sank his weight fully down on her and pinned her to the bed.

"I'm hungry. Want to make me some of the amazing waffles you bragged about earlier?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she blew a wayward curl out of her face. "Sure but since I can only stand on one foot right now, you will have to hold me up."

"I can do that." Ji Hoo agreed with a smile. "I will even keep my hands in their proper place."

She narrowed her eyes with a mischievous twinkle. "No, you won't."

"No, I won't. But I promise not to knock you down and land on you again… Well," He smirked cockily. "Not until we get back to the bedroom at least."

"Ha- Ha." Lucy snorted before attempting to get up but he only shifted more firmly on top of her. "I thought you were hungry."

"I am." Ji Hoo agreed, his lips beginning to nibble once more. "But not for food."

"You're very confusing." Lucy teased even as she ran her hands along his back. "Is this an F4 trait?"

"Yep… Along with the whole kidnapping thing." Ji Hoo told her seriously, his brown eyes twinkling down at her. "You will get used to it."

"What if I don't want too," Lucy giggled as he gave a mock growl and lifted her roughly into his lap. "I will have to convince you then."

"Well, in that case." She whispered with a grin. "Looks like we are having waffles for lunch."

Except once they did finally get up, some of the earlier ease had left and Lucy suddenly didn't know what to do. While she knew Ji Hoo wasn't convinced pursuing a relationship with her was the best idea, he didn't act like he wanted her to leave either.

The curious side of her was dying to ask about what happened with this other woman to make him so shy about being with someone else but ultimately decided it would have to be up to Ji Hoo to tell her when he was ready. After all, it was not like she had been forthcoming on her relationships from back home.

However, she also knew the more she let him touch her, the harder it would be for her to walk away. So, she resolved to stop falling into his arms or allowing him to pull her back to bed until things were clearer. Her heart was already half-way his and Lucy knew it wouldn't take much to push it completely over the edge.

She pulled on the sweats Ji Hoo had set out the night before and achingly walked into the kitchen. Her ankle was not as swollen but still badly bruised. Ji Hoo was pouring orange juice for her and winced as noticed her slow progression. But he also couldn't stop the grin from seeing her in his clothes which were much too large on her.

His pants were so long that he was a tad worried she might trip on them and his shirt dwarfed her completely. She had pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail and her curls were exploding all over her head. Not to mention her fresh-face while her green eyes gleamed out sleepily.

All-in-all she looked so young that Ji Hoo felt slightly guilty for the physical reaction he was currently having but then she smiled warmly at him and he decided that seeing Lucy in her sleepy, morning state was now forbidden for everyone else but him.

"Sit down," He laughed as she tried to hold up the waistband of his sweats. "I will make breakfast."

"Mmm," Lucy collapsed on his stool with a groan. "Coffee. I need coffee."

He placed a mug in front of her and she blearily reached for it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ji Hoo moved to brush her hair out of her eyes but she gently pushed him away, her smile one of reluctance and he felt a string awkwardness. She was asking him not to touch her. Not right now at least. And not because she was mad or because she had regrets but rather out of respect for the time he has asked her for so he could discover how felt.

Feeling a mixture of gratefulness and also regret, he gave her a nod and moved back. She was right. They didn't seem able to think when they were touching. Last night and this morning had already proved that. And as much as he cared for Lucy, he still didn't know if he could let himself go down this road only for it to end with him taking her to the airport with a goodbye kiss.

Ji Hoo cleared his throat with a nod. "I am supposed to meet Woo Bin and Jun Pyo for dinner tonight."

"Okay." Lucy agreed with a yawn. "I will call Lee Soo Jung to come get me."

"I meant for both of us to go."

She gave him an exasperated stare. "Ji Hoo. I do actually have to go home at some point. I have a job and students I am responsible for. I can't stay here…. Not to mention." She let out a long breath before meeting his eyes firmly. "You can't keep confusing me."

He swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Lucy stood up and limped over to take his hand. "You just asked to slow down because you are still not sure about this. Or me."

"It's not you—"

"Yes, it is." Lucy interrupted softly. "Which is fine. But then demanding I go with you to see your friends or wanting to introduce me to your goddaughter is making it hard for me to… Ji Hoo, I can't stay here and not have things blurr between us. Can you honestly say you will be able to think through your worries or doubts when I am right down the hall or sitting here in your clothes?"

He absorbed this before shaking his head slowly. "You're right. Maybe it's best if you go."

Something flashed over her at his quick agreement but she covered it with a smile. Leaning up she gently kissed his cheek. "I will call Lee Soo Jung."

As she walked away, he scrubbed his face. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't shake the feeling of fear over falling for her but then at the same time he thought it might already be too late. So, did he really want to let her go and waste the little time he had left with her? His brain was swirling and he felt slightly nauseous. It had seemed so easy this morning lying in the bed with her but now…

He cursed and began to go down the hall after her when he heard her at the door talking on the phone and his heart panicked that she was already leaving. He hurried his stride and grabbed her arm but she turned and held up a finger to give her a minute. She was speaking in English which made him frown. It obviously wasn't her cousin then.

"I'm fine. I just forgot my phone in the house last night while I was at the library."

This made him raise an eyebrow and she narrowed her eyes in warning. "Kim Beom Seok, would you please calm down? I'm twenty-four, not six." A man's voice snapped and Ji Hoo felt a surge of annoyance at the tone.

"Oh, knock it off." Lucy barked with a laugh. "How's Mom?"

Ji Hoo relaxed slightly. It was only her brother. The one who tended to be a little overprotective and was probably just worried when he couldn't reach her last night. Remembering some of their more intimate details Ji Hoo cringed. He would probably be on a plane to kill him if he ever discovered the truth.

"I will call her tomorrow," Lucy promised. "Now, stop worrying about me… All right. Love you too."

She hung up with a sigh. "Sorry. I called Lee Soo Jung and she said my brother was beginning to panic because he couldn't reach me or her last night."

"Where was your cousin?"

"At her boyfriends probably." Lucy made a face and he chuckled. "Do you not like him?"

She only shrugged but he caught the slight flicker of annoyance. "Anyway, she is on her way."

"Oh." They stared at each other, his body itching to hug her but unsure if that was the right thing to do now. Seeing his nerves, her eyes softened and she moved into his arms, burying her face into his chest and he let out a sigh of relief. He held her tightly and tucked his lips to her ear murmuring her name.

She nodded and leaned back to cup his face. "I will see you tomorrow."

"You will come?"

"If you want me too."

He kissed her in response but she only barely returned it before quickly breaking away. "Lee Soo Jung told me to meet her at the café around the block."

"You can't walk—" Ji Hoo started to protest but she only pressed his lips together. "Don't start. I will have to walk at some point."

"Fine." He grumbled before switching back into doctor mode. "But be careful. Don't stand for long periods and if it starts swelling again—"

"I know," Lucy laughed. "I will be good." After a moment of hesitation, she finally smiled and gave him a wave before quietly slipping out the door.

Ji Hoo stood there for a long time unsure why getting exactly what you asked for made him feel like he had just been punched in the stomach.

Woo Bin was pouring a drink for Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di when Ji Hoo walked into the lounge. His friends scanned him and Jun Pyo's eyes narrowed. Ji Hoo looked like a combination of being more relaxed than he had in years and completely emotionally drained.

Geum Jan Di moved to greet him, her smile fading as she read the stressed expression on her dear friends face. "Ji Hoo Sunbae, are you all right?"

"Of course." Ji Hoo assured her with a kiss to the cheek. "Just a little tired."

"Jun Pyo told me about your friend, Lucy." Jan Di asked him worried. "Is she not doing all right? Did her concussion or ankle—"

"She's fine." Ji Hoo interrupted quickly. "Her cousin picked her up this morning and the swelling went down on her ankle so she was able to walk better."

Jan Di smiled. "That's good. I would like to meet her. She sounds very sweet."

"She is coming to pick up Yi Jeong with us tomorrow." Ji Hoo said as he hung up his coat. "You can meet her then."

"She is coming?" Woo Bin looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because I asked her too." Ji Hoo stated, his gaze daring them to comment further but even Woo Bin and Jun Pyo knew better to push him right now. However, the two exchanged knowing glances. Apparently, their plan worked last night in more ways than one but something dark was still brewing inside Ji Hoo.

"Well, good," Woo Bin said brightly. "I like Lucy."

"Me too." Jun Pyo leveled a long look at Ji Hoo. "And so do you."

"Don't start, Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo said quietly. "Besides, I don't need you telling me what I feel."

"Okay. So what do you feel?"

Pretending not to hear him, Ji Hoo sent them an easy grin. "What's for dinner?"

Jun Pyo pulled his wife into his side as Ji Hoo walked into the kitchen. "What do you think?"

"You're right," she whispered. "He fell for her." Her entire face lighting up in delight. "For the first he truly loves someone."

This surprised Jun Pyo since he was fairly certain Ji Hoo had also loved her. Seeing his expression, Jan Di shook her head. "He loved me and Seo Hyun but not in the way he thought… Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to let her marry the Frenchmen so easily or just step aside when it became obvious you and I were in love. He would have fought."

"He did fight, remember?" Jun Pyo reminded her confused but Jan Di only chuckled. "No, he didn't. Not really. He held on but he didn't fight." She brushed a kiss over her husband's cheek confidently. "He will fight for this one. If another man tries to move in, he won't stand for it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Ji Hoo Sunbae." Jan Di nodded. "Trust me on this one, Jun Pyo."

He bent down and kissed her. "If you say so."

"Good. And don't interfere…" Her eyes narrowed as Jun Pyo suddenly became interested in the ceiling pattern. "You've already interfered… Didn't you?"

"Oh look, dinner is done."

"Yah!"

Ji Hoo was only half-listening to the group laugh as they ate. He pulled out his phone but not seeing any new messages he let out a long sigh. He rubbed his eyes and Woo Bin nudged his shoulder. "You're overthinking again."

"Please don't start." Ji Hoo begged. "I have enough on my mind without you trying to help."

"Ji Hoo," Woo Bin sighed. "Take it from someone who loves a woman with a lot of pain in her life… You don't ever get rid of it."

Ji Hoo looked over at him, his expression haunted and Woo Bin struggled to find the right words. "Myeon Gi knows I am not going anywhere. She loves and trusts me. But she still has nightmares. Nightmares about waking up and seeing me drunk on the kitchen floor."

Ji Hoo winced and his friend nodded. "It's why I rarely drink anymore and never around her. The very sight of alcohol makes her anxious. But," Woo Bin smiled. "She doesn't look surprised anymore when she wakes up and sees me sleeping beside her. Myeon Gi tells me now she loves me without fear it won't be returned." He clasped Ji Hoo's shoulder. "Her pain from her father is something I can't change. But at least she doesn't expect me to follow the same pattern anymore."

"What's your point, Woo Bin?" Ji Hoo demanded quietly and his friend shrugged. "Don't blame Lucy for your past. Your pain over whatever went wrong before is not fair to her. If you don't want to be with her because you honestly don't think it's worth it, then fine. But don't turn her away simply because you are afraid."

Woo Bin met his gaze, his jaw set with determination. "You will always be afraid of something, Ji Hoo. That is the risk we take when we love someone."

"She is leaving, Woo Bin." Ji Hoo whispered. "She is not staying."

"Ji Hoo, I am going to ask you one question…" Woo Bin lowered his voice. "Did you love her last night?"

Ji Hoo stiffened before slowly nodding, his expression warning his friend to proceed carefully.

"Okay. Now I want you to imagine you letting her go and someone else deciding they don't mind only having her for a few months and trying to take Lucy to bed."

Ji Hoo's face darkened and the murderous glint in his eyes made Woo Bin inwardly grin but instead he just shook his head and stood up.

"If that's your reaction then it's already too late to play it safe and you might as well face it. No matter what happens when Lucy leaves, it won't change what you already feel for her."

"So basically you're saying it's going to hurt either way." Ji Hoo finished with a sad smile and Woo Bin shook his head. "I'm saying sitting here worrying is not doing anything but giving you a headache. Call your girl. Talk to her. And start dealing with your shit for once." He sent him a meaningful glance. "You can't run forever, Ji Hoo."

Ji Hoo absorbed this before pulling out his phone to call her. His heart beating frantically as he waited for her pick up.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?' Ji Hoo demanded and he could practically hear her confused frown at his lack of a greeting. "I'm at school. I have about fifteen students all panicking."

"Oh." He closed his eyes and he heard her excuse herself softly before lowering her voice. "Ji Hoo, are you all right? You don't sound well."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm just tired and I…. wanted to make sure we were okay."

"Of course," Lucy said unconvincingly. "I already told you we were fine."

"I know. I just…" Ji Hoo trailed off before taking a deep breath. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Ji Hoo—"

"I don't mean together." He interrupted softly. "I will sleep in the guest room but I want you there."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just do."

Lucy didn't respond and he felt a surge of panic. He didn't know why it was so important to him that she stay one more night but it was. Especially since Woo Bin mentioned the idea of someone else trying to take her home.

"We will be picking up Yi Jeong and Ga Eul early tomorrow anyway." Ji Hoo quickly added. "It will be easier if we just leave together in the morning."

"All-right," she agreed reluctantly. "I will need another hour here though."

"That's fine. I will come get you."

"You don't know where I live."

Feeling better by the idea of seeing her soon, Ji Hoo answered without thinking. "I have your address."

"What? How?"

Remembering the file he had currently sitting in his car, Ji Hoo looked over helplessly to Woo Bin who only held up his hands signally he was on his own. "Uh, well…"

"You looked me up, didn't you?" Lucy demanded and he cringed. "Which answer is least likely to get me smacked?"

"You will be smacked either way." She growled. "Why would you investigate me? Did you think I was after your money?"

"No," Ji Hoo broke in firmly. "I looked into your background before anything happened between us. And I only did it because I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were safe. You don't have to believe me on anything else but believe me about that."

Her anger dissipated and felt her heart melt a little further. Crap she was in trouble. "Fine. I believe you."

"Lucy," He moved to the balcony for some privacy. "Come home with me tonight. Please."

"I don't know if I can." She sniffled surprised to find herself fighting tears. "This is-- Ji Hoo. I just met you but it's already too much. And I-I… I can't keep falling for you. Not if you don't want me too."

He closed his eyes and clenched the phone. "I will pick you up in an hour."

Lucy was all set to turn him away when he arrived at her door. This was getting too complicated and messy. She didn't mind a love affair or a romantic romp during her time here in Korea but the feelings she was developing for Yoon Ji Hoo was beginning to alarm her.

Plus, the fact he seemed stuck in whatever mud from his past. So, when he knocked she was fully prepared to end things but the moment she opened the door and saw him, her resolve crumbled. Without a word, he yanked her into him and hugged her so firmly that he lifted off her feet.

Unable to help herself, she whimpered and buried her face into his neck. He tightened his grip with a low murmur. "I'm sorry."

Not even realizing how hurt she had been all day by his comments this morning she burst into tears. He clutched the back of her head while she sobbed. "I'm sorry." He repeated in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

She only clung to him and he moved them carefully into the house, his foot kicking the door closed behind him. "Please don't cry, Lucy."

"I-I can't help it." She wailed. "I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Because I am a stupid bastard." Ji Hoo whispered regretfully. "Who keeps saying things he doesn't mean." He drew back and cupped her face. "I shouldn't have said what I said this morning. I don't want you to leave."

"But what about—"

"We will figure it out as we go." Ji Hoo rubbed his thumbs over her damp cheeks, his lips skimming over her skin. "Please. Come back with me."

"If I do…" She hiccupped roughly. "Do you promise to stop trying to push me away?"

He answered by taking her mouth in a deep kiss. His own breathing erratic until she finally sank completely into him. Ji Hoo gave a pained moan of relief at the contact and buried his face into her hair. "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you."

He kissed her temple with a sigh and realizing he was shaking, Lucy slipped her hands under his coat to rub his back. He calmed at the soothing touch and grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's go home."

Later that evening, Lucy curled under the covers and Ji Hoo gathered her close. Despite his earlier declaration that he would sleep in the other room, neither had been able to let the other go since he picked her up. Too tired and desperately needing the comfort of the other.

"After we pick up Yi Jeong," Ji Hoo told her sleepily as he cuddled next to her. "I need to go to the clinic for a few hours."

"Hmm," Lucy agreed, already half-asleep. "Do you mind if I come back here and study then?"

He simply pressed a kiss to her shoulder before chuckling as his lips only met heavy fabric. "What are you wearing?'

"What? Oh." Lucy laughed. "Your sweatshirt. I'm cold."

He tucked the covers more firmly around them and slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt to stroke the bare skin of her stomach. The warmth of his hand heating her chilled flesh and she smiled. "That feels nice."

Ji Hoo kissed the base of her neck before rolling her to face him. His dark eyes still gleaming fiercely in the darkened room. "Don't leave tomorrow."

"What?"

"Study here. Sleep here." Ji Hoo insisted quietly. "Whatever you want. Just do it here."

Lucy stared at him. "I can't live with you, Ji Hoo."

"Why not?" He demanded. "If you worried about your cousin or brothers, I will handle them."

"That's not what I…" Lucy trailed off and met his nervous but determined glare. And she realized he was serious. He wanted her to stay. Not because he was no longer worried about the moment she would have to leave for home but rather because that was exactly what he was worried about. He wasn't trying to push her away anymore but rather he wanted to make the most out of the limited time they had left.

Overwhelmed by the discovery of how deeply she wanted to be with him. No matter what happened in a few months and her heart flooded with warmth.

"I can handle my brothers. But you will have to deal with my stuffed animal collection."

He scanned her carefully before giving her heart-melting smile. He rolled on top of her and brushed back her hair. "Hi."

"Hi." Lucy smiled and wrapped herself tightly around him. "How was your day?"

"Getting better." Ji Hoo quipped. "Yours?"

"It was okay." She whispered happily. "But my night seems to be improving."

"Glad to hear it." He nuzzled the base of her throat. "Just don't let your boyfriend talk anymore and we should be fine."

"Yeah. Words don't seem to be his strong suit…. He tends to put his foot in his mouth a lot."

He chuckled, the vibration of it against her skin making her arch with a laugh. "But he does give pretty nice apologies."

"Hmm." Ji Hoo raised up to kiss her nose, enjoying the way she crinkled in response before sobering. "No more apologies. I won't hurt you again. I promise."

"Okay," Lucy whispered and tugged him down to her. "Me either."

Ji Hoo stroked his hands over her hips with a frown. "You didn't do anything."

"No. But you've been hurt." Lucy said softly. "I can't change that and it breaks my heart. But I can promise not to be someone who hurts you in the future."

He muttered her name and quickly removed her shirt which made her whine playfully. "Nooo. I'm still cold."

"Not for much longer you won't be." Ji Hoo swore as his lips trailed over her chest. "Also, I know I promised you could sleep tonight but I am taking it back."

Lucy laughed but as he began to bit and lick his way over her, her laugh quickly turned to gasps. "What time do we have to pick up your friend at the airport?"

"Eight." Ji Hoo slid her underwear down her legs with a wolfish grin. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure," Lucy began but was distracted as he settled over her. "We had time to—"

"Don't worry," Ji Hoo muttered as he entered her with a quick thrust. "I don't plan on wasting a moment tonight."

He made love to her slowly this time. No longer concerned that this may be their only time together. Feeling free to truly touch her and knowing she officially belonged to him, Ji Hoo took her without any more hesitation. Words he kept bottled up out of fear last night spilling out of his lips with each rolling thrust.

Lucy responded with the same openness she had always given him and he was humbled to realize she had never doubted him. She had never thought he was not a good idea or maybe it was wrong to fall for someone temporary. She had accepted him with her whole heart from the very beginning without hesitation. Something that no-one had ever done before. He watched her come with flush and cry of his name and everything inside him broke. He cursed as he felt his body shudder right behind her, her name falling repeatedly off his lips as he collapsed down, his body trembling from the intensity of it all.

Exhausted he pressed his open mouth over her damp skin. "Lucy."

"I know." She assured him and brought his face up to kiss him softly. "Me too."

"No-one else touches you." He told her firmly, the image Woo Bin planted in his head making him feel violent. "No-one talks about you."

Lucy pressed her lips to his chest. "You have been the only one to touch me, Ji Hoo. I've been here almost four months and no-one has even bought me coffee. Just you."

"Good." He muttered with a soft kiss before gently lifting off her. He began to pull her back into his side but stopped abruptly with a frown when he suddenly remembered something.

"What about Robert with the noodle arms?"

Lucy blinked for a moment before snorting in laughter and rolled to bury her face into the pillow. "Oh my god. How did you—"

"You tend to blurt out random things when drugged and in pain."

"Well that's good to know." She chortled before facing him, her eyes dancing with mirth. "No. Noodle arms never touched me. Not like this anyway."

"He better not. Now I will just break his hand for repeatedly dropping you instead of killing him."

"No need," Lucy told him without thinking. "My brothers beat you to it. He probably still can't hold a pencil."

"Wait…" Suspicion clouded his tone making it sharp. "Why did they do that?"

"Oh, no reason." Lucy tried to squirm away but he quickly pinned her back down. "I know when you're lying, remember? Now tell me."

Officially caught she sighed in defeat. "We dated for a few months but when I eventually realized I would rather kiss a cactus than him, I broke up with him. He got mad."

Ji Hoo's eyes darkened in rage. "How mad?"

"He slapped me."

Ji Hoo stared at her before calmly rolling to get out of bed and grabbed his pants. Alarmed Lucy frantically sat up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill him. I will be back in a few days." Ji Hoo said seriously but Lucy quickly moved to intercept him. "No. Ji Hoo listen to me. This was almost two years ago."

"So?' He tried to yank away but she sighed in frustration and straddled his lap. "Stop it."

"Lucy," Ji Hoo growled but she only smacked her hand over his mouth. "Listen to me. He slapped me. I kicked his stomach out through his nose and when my brothers found out, they made sure he wouldn't be able to eat anything for two weeks from the damage. Not to mention breaking the hand that he slapped me with. Trust me. He got the message."

Ji Hoo clenched his jaw. "Are you sure they took care of it?"

"I'm positive."

"Fine. But if we ever meet, I make no promises to let him live."

"Deal."

Still grumbling under his breath he tucked her back into bed. "Out of curiosity, what was his last name?"

"No."

"What?"

"You're not going to send his information to Song Woo Bin and sic one of his San Francisco goons on him."

Ji Hoo frowned. "How did you know?"

"I know you too," Lucy whispered with a smile. "And I have a computer and did a little snooping on the F4. Plus anyone with eyes could see that Song Woo Bin is your group's protector. You're not killing him, Ji Hoo."

He nuzzled her neck. "Spoilsport."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I want to thank you all for the love you have shown for Ji Hoo story. I appreciate all the reviews and attention you have given him and Lucy I am planning on writing two more chapters and maybe an epilogue.

Also, I know I have Ji Hoo driving a car in this chapter but its because I imagine he would have to get past his fear once he became a doctor and the peace of his parents death once he reunited with his grandfather. Let me know what you all think!

Ji Hoo was laughing with Woo Bin and Gu Jun Pyo while Lucy talked casually to Jan Di. He looked over to make sure she was okay but true to her nature, she seemed completely comfortable and at ease with his friends. However, he noticed a few people giving her the side-eye as they walked by as though they couldn't figure out the blonde American talking easily in their native language while hanging out with the F4.

Slightly nervous about the attention, he glared at the passing crowd of men. "They are looking at Lucy like she is a fish in a bowl." He muttered to Jun Pyo who nodded with a frown. "I know. I was talking to Jan Di about it last night…" Jun Pyo gave him a side glance. "I want to put security on her for a while. Just in case."

Ji Hoo looked over in surprise but his shock rose even further when Woo Bin shook his head. "No need. I already assigned one of my boys to keep an eye on her."

"Why would you do that?" Ji Hoo demanded. "Why would Lucy be in danger?"

"Ji Hoo, you heard those guys at the coffee shop." Woo Bin reminded him. "They were being aggressive towards her in their speech without her even being connected to us. If someone finds out that she is staying with you and believe she is vulnerable, it could escalate."

"All our women are monitored." Jun Pyo told him quietly. "All of them run a risk for retaliation by being with a member of the F4. It's just the price they pay. Especially Lucy. People will be more interested in the American who is not only fluent in Korean but managed to infiltrate her way into our selective—"

"She didn't infiltrate anything." Ji Hoo snapped angrily but Jun Pyo sent a leveling stare. "That is how people will view her though. You know how this game works, Ji Hoo."

Ji Hoo clenched his jaw with a low curse a sense of dread flooding over him. "Shit."

"I don't think Lucy is any more danger than Jan Di or Ga Eul." Woo Bin assured him. "Or Park Myeon Gi." A flash of melancholy coming over him at the mention of his beloved girlfriend. "But I would rather not risk it either."

"Thanks." Ji Hoo said carefully before casting a glance to Jun Pyo in a low voice. "Nothing can happen to her, Jun Pyo."

Jun Pyo absorbed this. Despite everything, Ji Hoo was still closest to Jun Pyo and vice versa. They knew each other better than anyone and only Jun Pyo knew how hard was it for Ji Hoo to admit how deep his feelings for Lucy were beginning to run. And he felt a small stab of fear over what might happen to his friend once Lucy left and he prayed he had not made a mistake in pushing Ji Hoo to open his heart again.

"I will take care of it." Jun Pyo simply responded though. "She will be safe."

"Speaking of which," Ji Hoo leaned to whisper in Woo Bin's ear and the mafia prince lurched back in shock. "He hit—"

"Shh," Ji Hoo waved his hands before casting a frantic glance to Lucy who was still conversing with Jan Di. "She doesn't want us to do anything. She said her brothers already took care of him."

"So!" Woo Bin yelled in disbelief. "I am going to—"

"Don't even think about it." Lucy snapped from behind him and Ji Hoo winced. "Which part shh, did you not understand." He grumbled before turning to meet her annoyed glare. "Don't give me that look."

"You promised."

"I lied."

"Ji Hoo," Lucy shook her head before turning to Woo Bin and pointing firmly at him. "You are not going to contact anyone in San Francisco. You will not investigate Robert to learn his last name. You are going to pretend Ji Hoo never even mentioned this to you. Understand?"

"No." Woo Bin replied simply and walked away with his phone out and her eyes narrowed threateningly. "Song Woo Bin!"

"Sorry," he said in English. "I don't speak Korean."

"Fine." Lucy huffed before switching over. "Don't you dare—"

"Sorry. I don't speak English." Woo Bin yelled as he dodged her smack while Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo laughed. As she took another wobbly run around him, Ji Hoo leaned forward and caught her around the waist. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to flush his phone down the toilet." Lucy told him and tried to squirm away but he only tightened his grip. "Nope."

She stiffened angrily and he ran a hand down the length of her spine. "Lucy, please. I don't want you mad at me."

"I'm not but you're being silly about this."

"Maybe." He admitted before tucking her closer so he could talk to privately in her ear. "I won't let him really do anything but I want the message clear this man is not to come around you."

"He knows." Lucy assured him. "He hasn't contacted me since my brothers made him swallow his own teeth."

"Still." Ji Hoo kissed the spot below her ear, not caring they were in public. "I want the words to come from me."

"I'm not going to tell you his last name."

"Lucy—"

She turned in his arms, her annoyance fading into exasperated amusement. "You're being ridiculous. This was two years ago and the situation was handled. I was not damaged. In fact, he was such a weakling the slap barely registered."

"That's not funny." Ji Hoo snarled but she cupped his face. "I never belonged to him, Ji Hoo. I was never his nor was he mine. You don't need to worry about him. I promise."

He looked at her before sighing. "Fine." He shook his head Woo Bin who waiting for orders. He made a face and reluctantly put his phone away. "All right but I will keep them on standby."

"No you won't." Jun Pyo broke in with a chuckle as he pulled Jan Di closer and shot Lucy a wink. "Don't worry. They have to listen to me."

"We don't listen to you," Ji Hoo and Woo Bin snapped simultaneously but Jan Di held up her hand halting the argument. "All of you hush."

"Besides," Jun Pyo broke into a large grin. "They are here."

"UNCA BIN!" A tiny voice yelled and Woo Bin turned quickly. Yi Jeong was grinning as they walked down the hall of the airport. Seeing his friends, he lowered In Ha to the ground, her little legs taking off as quickly as she could towards her beloved uncles. "Unca Hoo!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her." Lucy laughed as she pushed him forward and watched as all three men took off into a run towards her but Woo Bin managed to get there first and scooped her into a bone crushing hug. "My girl!"

In Ha giggled as he twirled her around. "No izzy!"

"Yes dizzy!" Woo Bin yelled happily as he twirled her until her eyes glazed and she was flopping and giggling non-stop.

"All-right, my turn. Hand her over." Ji Hoo demanded and yanked her into his arms. Instantly feeling better once her tiny arms encircled his neck. "Hi unca Hoo!"

"Hi princess." He whispered. "I've missed you so much."

In Ha clung to him as though she knew he had been struggling and needed extra hugs. "Iss you!"

He closed his eyes and kissed her head before leaning back to see her beaming at him, but once Jun Pyo appeared by his side, her eyes went huge. She had not been able to see Jun Pyo for quite awhile even before they left for Sweden since he was gone so much for his work with Shinhwa.

In Ha immediately reached for him and he took her quietly, neither of them talking which was new for In Ha and she tucked her face into his shoulder. Jun Pyo rubbed her back and hearing her sniffle, he walked off to have a private moment with her.

Yi Jeong walked up with Ga Eul and shook his head. "I think we could have stayed in Sweden and just sent In Ha and they would have been fine."

"Probably." Ga Eul grinned before going to hug Woo Bin who lifted her off her feet. "Hello Sunbae."

Woo Bin clung to her since Ga Eul was basically like a sister to him and he had missed her almost as much as Yi Jeong these past few months. "Hey kiddo."

Yi Jeong smiled watching his wife before turning to Ji Hoo and his expression changed. He studied his lifelong friend and seeing everything that Jun Pyo and Woo Bin had already warned him about, he realized his friends were right to call him home. Ji Hoo looked better than he had in years but also terrified. As though the world might come crashing down any moment and once it did, it would flatten him entirely.

"Is this her?"

Ji Hoo turned and seeing Lucy waiting patiently, he beckoned her forward. "Lucy. This is So Yi Jeong."

She bowed with a warm expression. "Hello."

Yi Jeong returned her smile. "Hello, Lucy. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Papa," In Ha whimpered and Yi Jeong turned in concern at her frightened call. "I'm right here baby."

She was rubbing her eyes while holding Jun Pyo's hand who was helping her walk. "She is so tired," Ga Eul muttered sympathetically. "She couldn't sleep at all on the plane."

Yi Jeong picked her up with a soothing murmur. "Is my In Ha tired?"

Lucy watched the girl nod and practically fall into her fathers chest. They were carbon copies of one another. In Ha had So Yi Jeong's dark coloring and large eyes. She also had inherited his dimples and black hair but with her mother's thick waves which flopped gorgeously over her ears. And Lucy inwardly grinned over the amount of work her uncles were going to have in the future years to keep the boys away.

Yi Jeong kissed her cheek before gently turning her over to Ji Hoo so he could bring her to meet Lucy.

"In Ha, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Hi, So In Ha." Lucy said quietly with a bow. "I'm Lucy."

She smiled at her but didn't speak and Ji Hoo took her hand. "In Ha, can you say hi?"

"Hi." In Ha waved shyly and tuned to her godfather. "cy?"

"Lucy," Ji Hoo chuckled and In Ha frowned. "Uc-lc-Uccc" Slapping her hands over Ji Hoo's mouth when he tried to help her, she turned to look at her father with a whisper that was basically a yell. "Papa. I an't ay it!"

Yi Jeong desperately tried not to laugh. "Try again, baby."

"Here." Lucy knelt down to meet her eye. "How about this… My name is also Kim Ae Cha."

"Ae Cha," In Ha said easier and Ji Hoo looked over confused. "Kim Ae Cha? What is—"

"That's my Korean name." Lucy explained with a shrug. "After I was adopted my parents wanted to make sure I had a name similar to my brothers. I prefer to go with my birth name though. It's easier since I always have to explain why I have Korean name to people whenever they met me and realize I am not natively Korean."

Ji Hoo smiled tenderly. "I prefer Lucy anyway."

She gave him a grateful expression. "Thanks."

In Ha wiggled to be put down and made her way over to Lucy who waited with an open smile. In Ha grinned and touched her long hair with a giggle before turning to her mother. "Oofy."

"In Ha," Ga Eul reprimanded sternly. "Don't be rude."

"No." Lucy laughed and fluffed up her curls. "You're right. My hair is very poufy."

In Ha touched another curl and Lucy shook her head wildly which made the girl shriek in delight and without another trace of shyness, she sat down in her lap right in the middle of the airport. "Kay."

Ji Hoo laughed at In Ha's stamp of approval while Lucy hugged her. They couldn't have looked more different with In Ha's dark coloring so much like Yi Jeong's and Lucy's pale skin and golden hair but he was suddenly aware that these were now the two most important women in his life. Filled with both warmth and worry, he stared at them while In Ha began jabbering away to Lucy who was listening intently until Yi Jeong nudged his shoulder with a murmur.

"Anyone who warms up to my daughter like that is fine with me."

"Me too." Ji Hoo told him seriously before going to join them. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo flanked on Yi Jeong on each side and he looked at them. "I will handle this one."

Woo Bin looked over in surprise but Yi Jeong didn't even bother to acknowledging it. "Ji Hoo and I have always had the similar approach to problems or when something scares us."

"What?"

"We run." Yi Jeong said quietly and gave them knowing expressions. "I ran from Ga Eul for almost three years. It hurt like hell and almost destroyed me. I won't let Ji Hoo go through that." Bending down he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Let me take this one."

Jun Pyo nodded but still appeared troubled. "I don't think he wants to run anymore but now I am worried about what will happen when she has to go home. He won't be able—"

"Then we will be there." Woo Bin broke in and watched his friend press a lingering kiss to the top of Lucy's head as she picked up In Ha. "We will take care of him."

"I won't let him go too far, Jun Pyo." Yi Jeong promised. "Don't worry."

"I owe Ji Hoo." Jun Pyo muttered but Woo Bin stopped him. "No. It's not just you. We all owe Ji Hoo. He kept us alive when we almost destroyed ourselves."

"Now it's our turn." Yi Jeong agreed and Jun Pyo felt some of his anxiety leave as he nodded.

"But I am not letting him give her up, Jun Pyo."

Their leader turned anxiously to Woo Bin at his firm statement. "But what if she—"

"He loves her." Woo Bin said earnestly. "And she loves him. He deserves it. And I won't let fear ruin this for him. Life has taken enough from Ji Hoo. I won't let them take Lucy."

Absorbing this Jun Pyo felt his strength resolve and he realized Woo Bin was right. Ji Hoo had lost enough. He wouldn't let him lose this now. Not even if he had to call everyone in power to ensure Lucy couldn't leave the country. "You're right. So we keep cutting the power."

The mafia prince grinned while Yi Jeong frowned in confusion. "What power?"

"We uhh," Woo Bing smirked. "May have helped him out a little the other night."

"What did—" Yi Jeong began but catching the mischievous grin on Woo Bin, he held up his hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Ji Hoo opened the door to the lounge but as Lucy began to walk inside, he grabbed her arm forcing her to stop. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so kind to In Ha." Ji Hoo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. "For allowing her to—"

"Don't be silly." Lucy broke in quickly with a confused frown. "You don't have to thank me for that. I was mainly worried she wouldn't like me."

"She loved you." Ji Hoo chuckled before sobering again. "You were wonderful with her, Lucy."

"I enjoy kids." She shrugged, obviously baffled by his surprise. "And she is your goddaughter. Which makes her important to me." She shuffled before giving him a worried stare. "Are you sure she liked me?"

He kissed her softly in answer but sensing she was genuinely worried about it, he rubbed her back with a chuckle. "Trust me. She loved you."

"Good."

He led her inside and shot Yi Jeong a bemused grin when he noticed the potter slumped lazily on the couch while Ga Eul dozed with her head in his lap. Yi Jeong ran a hand over her head with a grimace. "She is exhausted. She was up late packing and then keeping In Ha occupied on the flight."

"Speaking of which," Woo Bin cast a look around before giving him a glare. "Where is my girl?"

"With Jun Pyo and Jan Di." Yi Jeong grinned. "Jun Pyo wanted to spend some alone time with her and In Ha was about to collapse. So they took her back to their house so she could rest."

Ga Eul stirred at the noise and Yi Jeong quickly leaned down to soothe her.

"I'm being rude." She moaned even as she turned into her husbands chest. He cradled her with a low murmur. "You couldn't be rude if you tried. Sleep."

"No." Ga Eul sat up awkwardly despite Yi Jeong's protest. "My body is out of whack with the time change. If I sleep now, I won't be able to tonight."

He didn't look pleased by this but didn't argue. Ga Eul gave Lucy a sleepy smile before roughly nudging her husband. "Move."

"Why?"

"So I can talk to Lucy." Ga Eul gave him another shove and he grinned as he stood up. "Fine."

Ga Eul beamed and patted the cushion for Lucy to join her. "I'm sorry I didn't get to really introduce myself earlier. I'm Chu Ga Eul."

With her naturally warm nature and Ga Eul's ability to love everyone, within minutes Lucy and her were laughing as though they had been friends for years. And once Woo Bin announced tea was ready, Ga Eul stood up and went to Ji Hoo, cupping his face. "You did well, Sunbae."

He kissed her forehead but his expression faded to worry as he spotted Lucy rubbing her temples. "Your head?"

She nodded. "It hurts."

Concerned he started to make his way over but Ga Eul beat him to it. "I heard about your concussion." She handed her a cup of tea with a sympathetic expression. "Try this. I've designed it to help with headaches and I had Woo Bin make it for me. I always get a migraine when I fly."

"Thanks." Lucy took a long sip before sighing in comfort. "That feels better already."

"Are you sure you don't want to work at the hospital with me?" Ji Hoo teased and Ga Eul poked him. "Ha-Ha."

Ji Hoo started to answer but was stopped by a tiny woman creeping silently into the room. She caught his eye and grinned, putting her fingers to her lips. He smiled in response before giving the others a symbol not to react.

She crept up behind Woo Bin who was talking to Yi Jeong but at the sight of him, her playfulness faded. Quietly, she wrapped her arms around his stomach and buried her face into his back. Instantly recognizing the feel of her, Woo Bin froze in obvious surprise before closing his eyes, his body sinking in relief.

Without even bothering to break free first, he simply turned in her hold until her face was centered to his chest. He lifted off her feet, holding her tightly to him while burying his face into the base of her throat.

Myeon Gi gave a whimpered cry of his name and turned her head into the crevice of his neck. They held each other for a long time, only breathing in the others presence until Woo Bin finally lifted his lips to whisper something privately in her ear and she nodded.

Ji Hoo was amazed by how much weight had just fallen off Woo Bin shoulders. He knew his friend had been missing Myeon Gi but he had no idea he had been so tense or miserable without her until just now. Woo Bin slowly lowered back to the ground but still not releasing her as he muttered her name reverently.

The others shuffled awkwardly, feeling slightly like intruders at the affectionate scene. Eventually Myeon Gi pulled away long enough to smile at the group. "Sorry to interrupt."

Woo Bin made a noise of protest and quickly brought her back to his side. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to stay for another week?"

"We were supposed to stay until next Friday. But President Kwon decided we had been away long enough. He was tired of living out of a suitcase." She laughed quietly. "It's the first time we have agreed on anything."

Woo Bin cupped her face with a deep lingering kiss. "I've missed you."

She nodded and hugged him tightly. "Me too. I was planning on surprising you when you got home but I couldn't wait that long. The plane ride seemed to take forever."

Laying his lips on her temple, he rubbed her back with long strokes and Myeon Gi groaned. "That feels wonderful. I've had a migraine for weeks."

Woo Bin looked alarmed for a minute but then noticing the tight bun on the top of her head, he rolled his eyes while turning her around. "I hate this thing."

Myeon Gi chuckled and let him pull out the numerous pins. Her falling thickly around her and Lucy's eyes widened at the gorgeous mass of thick black hair which fell almost down to her bottom. Woo Bin massaged the aching scalp and whispered something which earned him a quick smack on his arm. He chuckled and encircled her from behind, placing another kiss on the side of her neck causing her to blush. She tried to wiggle away but he gave a whine and held her tightly. "No. Mine."

"I should get home though." Myeon Gi told him softly. "I need to unpack and I am exhausted."

Woo Bin nodded. "Have you eaten yet?"

She shook her head, biting back another yawn and Ji Hoo saw the dark circles under her eyes implying she had not slept any better than Woo Bin these past few weeks. "I am too tired to be hungry though."

Giving a quick wave to the other, he grabbed her bag where she had dropped it. "Come on, sweetheart. You look ready to drop."

"Thank you." Myeon Gi shot them an apologetic smile. "Sorry I can't stay. I will come by tomorrow, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul waved her off. "Don't give it a second thought, Myeon Gi. We will have dinner with Lucy here before I leave and catch up."

"Oh," Myeon Gi exclaimed in surprise, finally noticing the pretty young American next to Ji Hoo. Switching to English, she gave a shy greeting, her surprise evident as Lucy responded politely in Korean which made her soften since Myeon Gi was still not overly comfortable yet speaking English.

"I would love to have dinner with both of you soon." Myeon Gi told them warmly. "Thanks."

"Figure that out later," Woo Bin interjected and nudged his girlfriend to the door. "Right now, I am claiming you."

She laughed and gave a sleepy wave before following him out.

"Bed for you too." Yi Jeong told Ga Eul firmly as he spotted her stumbling a little. "You can't even stand up."

"In Ha—"

"I will get her later." He assured her. "After I get you tucked up at the house."

"No. It's too far." Ga Eul groaned and fell back onto the couch. Seeing how pale she was, Ji Hoo nodded at Yi Jeong. "Stay here and let her rest. I will call Jun Pyo and ask him to keep In Ha tonight."

"Thanks."

Lucy grabbed a blanket and laid it gently over Ga Eul. "I think she is out for the count."

Yi Jeong sent her grateful look for the sweet gesture. "Flying is hard on her."

"Me too." Lucy whispered so not disturb her. "When I flew in from the states, it took me two days to stop feeling sick."

"Come on." Ji Hoo squeezed her hand. "I will take you home and then I need go to the clinic for a few hours."

Yi Jeong waved as he crawled in behind Ga Eul and the two parents gratefully passed out in the quiet and familiar space.

Ji Hoo locked the door and texted Jun Pyo to keep In Ha and chuckled as he dryly responded that he never intended on sending her home anyway.

He was leading Lucy towards the car when they heard a loud voice yell behind her. "Well if it isn't Lee Soo Jung's American cousin."

Lucy stopped and closed her eyes at the obnoxious call before turning stiffly. "Gang Bon Hwa."

"What this?" The man grinned. "Haven't I told you a million times to call me Oppa, Lucy."

Ji Hoo felt her tighten even though she kept her expression neutral and he placed his hands lightly on her waist. "Who is he?" He asked quietly in English since he doubted the kid in front of him could understand them.

"My cousins boyfriend." She muttered before straightening her shoulders. "Is Lee Soo Jung with you?"

"Of course." He dipped his head to the shop. "She is getting a purse."

"Another one?" Lucy said with a touch of sarcasm. "Your generosity is overwhelming."

Bon Hwa shrugged and took a step forward. "I could be generous to you as well, Lucy."

"No thanks. I never did like snakes slithering around me." Lucy gave him overly sweet grin before moving around him and stalking into the shop, her walk clipped with annoyance and Ji Hoo narrowed his eyes as the man watched her go with a lusty sneer.

"Careful." Ji Hoo called softly and Bon Hwa turned to look at him. He was tall and his eyes were wary as he scanned him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Someone who is telling you to be careful." Ji Hoo repeated, his voice cool with warning and Bon Hwa smirked. "Lucy is my girlfriends cousin. It's my responsibility to look out for her while she is visiting."

Ji Hoo simply tilted his head and gazed at him. Not liking the mean gleam in his eye or the way he had made Lucy uncomfortable. "You may be Lee Soo Jung's boyfriend." Ji Hoo told quietly. "But Lucy is my responsibility. Not yours."

"Who are—"

"I think you know who I am," Ji Hoo interrupted before pushing off to follow Lucy into the store but paused momentarily to mutter darkly in his ear. "Don't let the rumors of me being the nice one of the F4 fool you. Consider this your only warning."

He patted his shoulder and left the kid fuming on the sidewalk. When he walked inside the shop, he was surprised to see Lucy speaking frantically to a stone-faced young girl who was glaring off into the distance.

"Enough, Lucy." Soo Jun snapped impatiently. "I've told you before… Stop talking bad about Bon Hwa."

"He's a punk, Soo Jung." Lucy pleaded. "Just because he buys you things, he thinks he can talk down to you or—"

"Enough." Lee Soo Jung stomped her foot in frustration. "And at least I am not moving in with a man I just met." Her teary glare moved to Ji Hoo who had come to stand by Lucy. "How am I supposed to listen to your judgement when you've started sleeping around?"

Lucy gasped in pain, the color draining from her face and Ji Hoo quickly stepped in with a low growl. "Watch it."

"Who are you to tell me to watch it?" Soo Jung demanded. "She is my cousin. I don't even know you." She whipped an icy glare at Lucy. "So how can you say anything to me right now when you've—"

"Fine." Lucy interrupted coldly. "I won't say anything to you about your man. You don't say anything to me about mine… Deal?"

"Good." Soo Jung nodded and stalking up to the register slammed down her items. Lucy began to leave but stopped to give her cousin a sad smile. "But you are worth more than any pair of shoes or purses. You shouldn't sell yourself for such a cheap price. No matter what Bon Hwa tells you."

Soo Jung clenched her jaw and didn't even bother to acknowledge her. Tears filled Lucy's eyes but she hurried away before they could fall.

Ji Hoo felt his anger rise at the sight of Lucy hurt but he simply opened his wallet and threw down some bills. "Buy whatever you want."

Lee Soo Jung looked up in shock since he laid out enough money to buy the entire store if she wanted. "What are you—"

"These are on me." He told her. "Free of charge or favors later."

Soo Jung went red and looked at the ground in shame, but he only gave a nod to the clerk who was watching in fascination. When he got back outside, Lucy was waiting for him and openly ignoring Gang Bon Hwa who was staring at her furiously

Ji Hoo shifted his body in front of her and she squeezed his hand gratefully. "Let's go."

He nodded but as they walked away, he could feel how badly she was shaking. He quickly tucked her into the car and she grew silent as he drove them carefully back to the house. The moment they were alone though, Lucy finally let the tears roll down her face.

Will you do me a favor?"

Ji Hoo knelt in front of her and she sniffled. "Have Woo Bin keep an eye on her… I don't like her living alone while she's dating him." She raised her head to meet his gaze worriedly. "Please."

"I will take care of it."

"Thank you."

"Sweetheart," Ji Hoo rubbed her legs. "Are you all right?"

She nodded and wiped her cheeks. "That wasn't the cousin I know. Lee Soo Jung is usually so sweet. But she's also terribly shy. Guys have never paid much attention to her and when Gang Bon Hwa came along and started showering her affection and gifts, she…" Lucy trailed off and pushed her hair back in distress. "He's a jerk though. But she doesn't see it and she won't listen to me."

"What about your brothers?" Ji Hoo asked curiously. "Can they talk to her?"

"No," Lucy shook her head. "And they would just tell me to leave it alone. Let her fall but…" She looked at him firmly. "She is my little cousin. I can't stand by and let him hurt her. Which is what he's going to do, Ji Hoo. He's going to use her and then throw her away."

"Okay." Seeing that she was on the verge of panicking, he grabbed her flailing hands. "Honey. Stop. Listen to me. I will tell Woo Bin to send his men to watch the situation for a while. If it gets bad, we will get her out. Okay?"

"Okay." Lucy whimpered and pressed her face into his chest. "Thank you."

"Nothing will happen to her." Ji Hoo promised. "Or to you."

"I don't care about me." Lucy whispered. "He can come after me all he wants. I can take care of myself but Soo Jung—"

"No, Lucy." Ji Hoo's face hardened and he drew back so he could cup her face. "You're not going to do that. You are not going to sacrifice yourself in order to protect her. Do you hear me?"

She nodded but even in the short time they had been together, Ji Hoo knew her well enough to know that she would step in front her cousin to take any blows if thats what it came down to and he clenched her face tightly. "I mean it, Lucy. You let me handle this."

She watched him and seeing the fear in his eyes, she stopped in her mental frenzy. His voice was low and leaving no room for argument. He would watch out for her cousin but more importantly he would protect her. And she realized he would have done this for her no matter if they were together or not. Comforted by this beyond what she could express, Lucy nodded slowly. "Okay, Ji Hoo."

"I mean it, Lucy." He demanded quietly. "You're not allowed to put yourself at risk."

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise," Lucy bent down and kissed him deeply until he returned it with a low groan. His hands moving down to her waist and lifting her into his lap. "Damn it. I have to go to work."

She laughed at the whine in his voice. "Don't worry. I will wait up for you to get home."

"Hmm," Ji Hoo purred happily. "I like hearing you say that."

She let him hold her for another minute before shifting off him with a smile. "Go to work. I need to study anyway and then I should call my brothers."

"Wait until I get back," Ji Hoo said as he grabbed his coat. "I want to properly introduce myself to them."

Lucy's eyes widened in panic. "Are you crazy?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Ji Hoo poked her in the ribs. "And why do you look horrified?"

"Ji Hoo," Lucy shook her head frantically. "My brothers are going to lose their minds when I tell them I am staying with you now. They will threaten every body part you have… and maybe even a few you don't have."

He chuckled. "I'm all right with that."

"Ji Hoo," Lucy said earnestly. "No. Let me talk to them first. Explain things. Then you can talk to them. Just…" She shook her head. "Trust me. It will be better this way."

"All right," Ji Hoo agreed reluctantly. "But still-

"I can handle my brothers," she told him firmly. "Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. It will be fine."

Except when he got home around midnight, exhausted from finishing up the past few days of paperwork and extensive plethora of patients, he was shocked to see Lucy red-faced on the phone while standing up on the couch.

"I AM NOT—"

"WOULD YOU GIVE ME THE PHONE!" A loud voice shouted over the speaker while another male hollered back and Ji Hoo simply watched in stunned silence. They were all yelling in mixture of two different languages and the main person on the line was ranting about locking her in a tower Rapunzel style.

"BEOM SEOK," Lucy shouted over him. "You can't ground me."

"WANT A BET!?" Her brother hollered. "Chin Hae, did you find flights—"

"Oh shut up." There was a loud banging and Lucy rolled her eyes while she sank back down. Seeing Ji Hoo, she smiled over at him. "Hi, honey. How was your day?"

"What the—"

"Give me a second," Lucy turned back to the call. "Beom Seok, would you please calm down."

"I will when you stop being stupid." There was a grunt followed by a loud cry of victory before another man took over the call. "Lucy?"

"Chin Hae," Lucy looked amused. "What did you do to Beom Seok?"

"I punched him in the gut." Her brother said dismissively. "Serves him right for holding the phone over my head."

"It's not his fault you're short."

"Knock off the jokes," her brother snapped. "Now what the hell are you thinking? You can't move in with some stranger."

"He's not a stranger." Lucy began to protest but her brother caught her off. "You're coming home."

"I am not."

"OH YES YOU ARE!" The two shouted together which made her go red. "Would you two please just listen to me!"

At this point, Ji Hoo had enough. He could understand they were worried but yelling at her and cutting her off was going to far. "Lucy give me the phone."

Her eyes widened as her brothers went immediately silent.

"Who is that?" Beom Seok snarled. "Is that him?"

"Yah," Chin Hae yelled in horror. "Are you at his house at… What time is there?" He started counting in his head. "Ten?"

"Midnight." Ji Hoo supplied and she slapped her hand over his mouth. "You're not helping."

"I'm telling mom!"

"Go ahead." She snapped. "I talked to her earlier and she said to have fun."

This made Ji Hoo snort and hearing the laughter, her brothers threat's grew more creative. "That does it." Beom Seok growled. "I'm going set him on fire. I know how to do it that won't look suspicious!"

"He's a firefighter." Lucy explained through clenched teeth at his questioning gaze and Ji Hoo rolled his eyes. "Lucy, just give me the phone."

"Not until they stop acting like monkeys." She shouted at her brothers. "And quit threatening him or I will call mom and tell her you're ruining her chances for grandchildren."

"Fine! Then I will tell her how you were the one who dropped the ink on the rug!"

"I didn't drop it. Chin Hae knocked over my calligraphy set when he was making out with Sophie!"

"Oh… Well, I will find something!"

Entirely too tired for all this, he tried to wrestle the phone out her hand but she managed to get away and standing up, she hopped out of reach.

"Would you come—" Ji Hoo lunged for her, but she jumped back, running now from cushion to cushion. "No!"

"Lucy, stop it." He growled in frustration, ridiculously standing up on the couch to follow her. "You're going to twist your ankle again."

"Don't tell her what to do!" Her brothers simultaneously ordered and he slapped his hands over his face. "You know what… Let them kill me."

"With pleasure," Chin Hae snapped. "Lucy, you're coming home."

"You can't tell me what to do either--" She yelped as Ji Hoo snuck up and grabbed her from behind. "No," she gasped and strained to keep the phone out his reach. He grunted as they fell onto the couch in a tangled of limbs. As they wrestled, he vaguely heard her brothers snapping furiously at him and demanding for her to come back on the line. Lucy's control slipped a little as tears of frustration rolled down her face and he clenched his jaw, not liking how upset they were currently making her.

"Lucy, give me the phone."

"No. They don't deserve to talk to you."

"Oh for heavens sake." Ji Hoo grumbled under his breath. "Fine. You've asked for it."

Before she could comprehend what he meant, he used his weight to pin her down into the cushions, his lips covering hers with a deep kiss. She started to protest but once his hands slipped under shirt and began caressing her bare skin, she forgot all about her brothers or the phone.

Ji Hoo smiled against her mouth as a low moan built up in her throat but then suddenly he was gone and standing over her with a satisfied grin. "Thank you."

"What-" Her eyes grew big as she realized he managed to steal her cellphone from her limp fingers. "That's cheating!"

"Mmm-hmm," Ji Hoo agreed but his expression hardened as Kim Beom Seok said something particularly vile and he stalked off into the bedroom, slamming the door. Lucy heard the distinct click of the lock and she huffed. "Fine. Talk to the bozos. See if I care if they fly all the Korea just to stick your stethoscope up your nose."

But as the minutes went on and she didn't hear any more yelling, she grew nervous. She didn't want her brothers saying anything in the heat of the moment to hurt Ji Hoo. Nor did she want him saying something to her brothers because he was feeling protective of her. If any lines were crossed too far tonight, it would make future meetings hellishly awkward.

Except she was not sure if there would be any future meetings since she had no clue what would happen to her and Ji Hoo's relationship once her time in Korea was over. Especially since he seemed so convinced their relationship was not possible if she was not living here permanently.

"Great," Lucy muttered to herself. "Now I am just depressed." She looked over to the kitchen with scowl. "I need ice cream."

When Ji Hoo finally emerged from the bedroom, Lucy was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his tub of ice-cream and a large spoon. He grinned and leaned against the doorframe watching her mutter to herself while she scraped the bottom viciously.

"Feel like sharing?"

"No."

She poked at what was basically sludge at this point. "Pabos."

"Who? Me or your brothers?" Ji Hoo asked as he sat down beside her and snatched her spoon to scoop up a bite. She gave him a scowl and slapped at his hand. "Both."

He laughed and placed the carton out of her reach, ignoring her whine at the loss of her comfort food. "You're going to make yourself sick."

"Too late." Lucy moaned and rubbed her stomach. He rolled his eyes but before he could comment, she laid her head on his lap with a groan. Realizing how worried she must have been to eat an entire carton, he ran a hand over her hair and pressed a kiss to her ear. "Everything is fine. Once they realized they couldn't scare me, they calmed down."

She raised her eyes to him, unshed tears making them glassy. "Really?"

"Yes," Ji Hoo assured her quietly. "We've reached an understanding. They still don't like me but they are not planning on flying over here anymore either."

"Good."

"Did you mom really only say to have fun when you told her about me?"

"Well, once I texted her your picture."

Ji Hoo laughed and shifted to make her more comfortable. Lucy sighed and took his hand, interlacing their fingers over her stomach. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"My brothers don't always know when to stop." Lucy said sadly. "They love me but sometimes they act like-"

"Lucy," he stopped her with a lingering kiss. "It's fine."

She nodded but he could tell something was still bothering her. "Hey." Ji Hoo nudged her leg with his foot in concern. "Talk to me."

She was quiet for a long time before rolling to face him. "I'm not stupid." Lucy whispered and he could tell that one comment stung more than any others. "I want them to start trusting me."

"Lucy," He brushed a stay tear away. "It's okay."

"I know but... I trust you. That should be enough for them."

He stroked her cheek with a noise. "They are simply worried. They are too far away to get to you if something happens. That's all. They don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

She nodded. "And I love them for it but they can't keep me in a box forever."

"Kim Beom Seok actually suggested that at one point." Ji Hoo told her with a laugh and she snorted.

"Of course he did." Feeling better, Lucy sat up and he spread his legs so she could sit between them, pulling her until she was flush against his chest.

"Now, let's try this again, shall we." He said with a smile. "Hi. How was your night?"

Lucy rolled her eyes with a shrug. "Oh you know. I studied and answered a billion emails. Then had a knockdown fight with my brothers over the guy I am currently seeing. Just your typical Friday night for me."

"Next week I say we have dinner together instead."

Hearing her laugh, he grinned and wrapped his arms tightly over her chest, tucking his face into her neck. She sighed in contentment and leaned back into him. "Don't go anywhere."

"Don't worry," Ji Hoo said huskily, brushing kisses up and down her neck. "You're officially stuck with me now."

"Good because I want to be stuck." Lucy told him seriously, tilting her head to kiss the underside of his jaw with a whisper. "I will figure out what I need to do in order to stay, Ji Hoo. But only if you want me to."

He went silent for so long that she had begun to fear she had officially scared him off. She knew he was terrified of falling in love although she didn't know why. And while she had every intention of allowing him to work through it, she had not been raised to fear love. Her family had accepted her without question at the age of six. She wanted to give that same gift to Ji Hoo. She just needed him to let her.

"Figure it out..." Ji Hoo finally murmured in her ear. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do." She turned to meet his hesitant gaze. "I may not know the specifics of what happened before me but there is a difference between them and me, Ji Hoo."

"What?"

"I chose you," Lucy said simply. "The moment I came back the other night, I chose you. And I will keep choosing you. No matter what."

His eyes darkened as he cupped her face and roughly brought her up against him. He kissed her long and deep before finally sighing into her mouth. "Okay then."

"Okay," Lucy mumbled happily. "So we will figure it out?"

"Yeah," Ji Hoo nodded. "We will."

"Good." Lucy brushed his hair with a gently smile. Ji Hoo enjoyed the ministrations for a moment before leaning back to study her. Her eyes were red with circles underneath so dark they looked bruised. "You're exhausted."

"A little."

"Come on," he stood up and extended his hand to help her to her feet. "Let's go to bed."

"Sounds good-Ahhh," Lucy shrieked as she suddenly found herself hanging over his shoulder. "Ji Hoo!"

"What?" He grinned as she let out string of curse words and gave a hard slap to her backside in response. "This is what you get when you try to run away from me on a sprained ankle."

She grumbled and knocked his hand away. "You're not cute."

He laughed remembering her same comment when they first met. "Yes, I am and you know it."

"If I say yes, will you put me down." Lucy huffed in amusement as he walked them into the bedroom.

"I will think about it."

"Fine. You're cute." Lucy agreed with a yawn. "Now put me down."

He chuckled and slid her carefully off his shoulder down onto the bed. She moaned in pleasure and collapsed into the pillows, only vaguely aware of Ji Hoo telling her he was going to take a shower and would be back in a few minutes.

She tried to sit up long enough to get undress but her fingers no longer seemed to be working. "Never mind," she mumbled and fell back down, no longer caring about much of anything. "I will do it tomorrow."

Ji Hoo stood under the heated spray with a new sense of peace. The promise she had made to keep choosing him going through his brain on repeat. He smiled and feeling more at home than he could remember feeling in a long time, he grabbed a towel. Running it over his head with a deep yawn, he stepped into the bedroom, surprised to find the light on.

"You didn't have to wait up for me." He trailed off as he spotted her passed out sideways on the bed, still fully dressed.

"Oh baby," he whispered in sympathy. Her skin was pale and even her breathing seemed labored. For the first time he could see how hard days these past few days had been on her. With her being so severely injured, and then Ji Hoo desperately trying to push her away, only to come right back after her. Now the fight with her brothers which apparently seemed to be the final straw for her exhausted body.

Ji Hoo knew how much she loved Beom Seok and Chin Hae and didn't like being at odds with them. Something he had pointed out in no uncertain terms during his conversation earlier. Along with the point, they were not to yell at her again which earned him some measure of respect.

"Lucy," he shook her shoulder. "Sweetheart, sit up for a minute."

"Hmph," she groaned but let him tug her upright. Her head flopped forward and rested against his stomach as he gently undressed her. "Sleep." Lucy moaned and he kissed the top of her head. "Almost done."

"No," she wiggled away despite the fact he had only managed to remove her shirt and crawled under the covers. "Don't care."

Ji Hoo shook his head with a chuckle and with a little maneuvering managed to get her jeans off before deciding to just leave her alone. He turned off the light and crawled in beside her with a grateful groan. His hands automatically reaching for her. "Come here."

She curled up into his side, murmured incoherently before passing out completely. He sat up to watch her sleep and moved a tangled curl out of her eyes, a fierce sense of possessiveness rising up in him at the thought of her going home and sleeping somewhere other than next to him.

"I don't care what I have to do." Ji Hoo whispered firmly. "If I have to close the airports or buy the entire state of California but I am not letting you leave. " He brushed a kiss over her bare skin with a dark grin. "You're mine now, Lucy McCourt. So you might as well get used to the idea."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So we are at the second to last chapter and I have loved writing this Ji Hoo story. In fact, now I can only see him end up with Lucy! Anyway, this chapter kinds of finishes some things and the next chapter will be their epilogue.

And don't worry, Miss In Ha will be making a final appearance during it and is a significant part of their story wrap-up. So, anyway I hope you all have enjoyed Ji Hoo's happily ever after and don't forget to tell me what you all think!

As the loud beeping eoched throughout the room, Ji Hoo was half-tempted to throw his alarm clock out the window. It was barely daylight and he felt like he had just crawled into bed.

Lucy moaned and threw the covers over her head. "Make it stop."

"Sorry," he muttered, blearily trying to find noisy device and with a grumble managed to finally turn it off. He sighed in relief and wrapped himself back around her. "It's too early for it to be morning."

"Mmph," Lucy agreed before sitting straight up in a panic. "What time is it?"

"Six." Ji Hoo and his eyes widened as she ripped away from him frantically. "Damn it. I'm going to be late."

"Late for what?" He rubbed his head with yawn, watched her dart around the bedroom in bewildered amusement. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"I have to get to school." She pushed her hair back with cry. "I have an eight clock class to teach."

"Nuh-uh," Ji Hoo shook his head. "You're exhausted. You need a day to rest."

"I can't." Lucy hopped away to grab her purse, seeming to forget she was not dressed. "I canceled last time because of my ankle. I can't skip today too." She gave him a quick kiss. "See you later."

"Lucy," he cried in a mixture of horror and laughter, jumping up to grab her around the waist so she couldn't dart out the door. "As much as I appreciate this view, you are not leaving without clothes. Not unless you want me to kill all your students."

"What—" She looked down and seeing only her thin tank top and underwear that Ji Hoo had left on her last night, she slapped a hand over her eyes. "Oh lord, I'm tired."

"Mmm," Ji Hoo buried his face into the back of her hair. "Me too."

She took a couple of deep breaths to center herself. "Good morning by the way."

He gave a muffled laugh. "Good morning."

"Okay," Lucy sighed. "Clothes first. Then work."

"No." Ji Hoo leaned over her shoulder with a smile. "Kiss first. Then clothes."

Lucy grinned and gave him a soft kiss, lingering slightly. He turned her to face him, his hands resting low on her back as he deepened it. She gave a low moan before ripping away, his laugh almost making her lose her resolve.

"No, you're not allowed to distract me. I have to go to work."

"Not today." Ji Hoo said seriously. "Your ankle is swelling again."

Lucy looked down and sure enough, her ankle was puffy and now that she had stopped moving like a maniac, she could feel sharp pains radiating through her. "Oh, okay ow."

"You did to much yesterday," he said quietly. "You need to ice and rest it today."

"But—"

"You will end up missing more classes in the long run if you seriously injure yourself by standing for too long."

She groaned and tried to put her weight down but it made her wince. "Damn it. That really hurts."

Ji Hoo pressed his lips to her temple. "You can't work."

Lucy fought with herself but realizing he was right; she gave a reluctant nod. "The university is not going to be happy with me though. I am only the assistant teacher filling in for this English class and canceling class twice in one week…"

"It will be fine." Ji Hoo assured her. "I promise. They will understand. Especially once you tell them it was doctors orders for you to rest."

He decided not to mention the fact he would also be calling the university to threaten them if they so much said a word about this to her. There were benefits after all to being Yoon Ji Hoo. Not to mention an F4 member, and best friends to one of the most powerful men in the country.

"Okay." Lucy sighed , hugging him. "I will stay here and study then. I am behind in my own classes anyway."

"Good." Ji Hoo rubbed her back. "I am supposed to work at the clinic this morning. My grandfather is working this afternoon so we can have dinner with Yi Jeong and the others before he leaves again."

"Okay." Lucy nodded and he scanned her. "We won't go though if you aren't feeling—"

"No." She shook her head quickly. "My head feels fine so I think the concussion is getting better. If I stay off my foot and ice it all day, I should be fine by tonight. So," she clapped her hands and waved him away. "Go to the hospital. I am going to study until my eyes glaze over."

He didn't move though but simply took her mouth in another long slow kiss. She sank into him happily, murmuring his name. Finally he leaned back and she smiled flirtatiously. "I like waking up with you."

"Mmm," Ji Hoo agreed. "But don't think smiling at me like that is going to work. You're still not allowed to teach today."

Officially caught, she gave up trying to work around him and sank in defeat. "All-right," Lucy pouted but gave him a tiny smile. "I will be good."

"No, you won't."

"No, probably not. But I won't push it today. I promise."

"Thank you." Ji Hoo poked her ribs with a smirk. "Otherwise I was going call Woo Bin and have him guard you."

"Nmm," Lucy stuck her tongue out childishly, making him grin. "That won't be necessary Now, I'll tell you what…" She lifted her foot with a wince. "Bandage me up and I will go make the waffles I promised you earlier."

He grabbed his bag and nodded for her sit on the edge of the bed. Bending down, he wrapped her ankle and she wiggled her toes mockingly at the lack of constriction. "Woo Bin is right… You're terrible at this."

"Very funny." Ji Hoo said dryly and pushed her down, boxing her in with his arms. "Despite what Woo Bin thinks, I find blood flow is slightly important for the continued usage of limbs."

Lucy grinned cheekily. "I think I need a second opinion... Maybe I should see another doctor."

"Don't even think about it," he growled but she caught the twinkle in his eyes as he lowered to kiss her possessively. "Mine."

"Yours," Lucy agreed with nod, his lips still resting lightly on hers. Enjoying the morning snuggle as his hands coasted over her body tenderly. Not necessarily trying to seduce but simply because he liked touching her. She gave a low giggle, slapping his back. "You're going to be late."

"My clinic. My rules." Ji Hoo told her as he pressed down on her. "It will open when I say."

Lucy rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "Well ownership aside, you probably still should get going."

He groaned and with one last kiss, she wiggled out from underneath him. "I will start the waffles."

"Fine."

He watched her walk slowly out of the bedroom, throwing on his sweatshirt again, her bare legs on display and he almost forget his need to go into work. Telling himself the night out with his friends was now going to be a short one, he hurriedly got dressed for the day.

As she mixed the batter, she caught herself humming one of her mothers favorite lullabies. The one she used to sing whenever she or her brothers were sick as children.

"Your voice is beautiful," Ji Hoo spoke suddenly from behind her and Lucy jumped, shooting him an embarrassed smile over her shoulder.

"Not really. Not compared to my mom's. My birth mother, I mean."

Ji Hoo leaned over the counter with a curious expression. "She was a good singer?"

She nodded. "My birth father said he fell in love with her voice long before he saw her face. They met at some jazz bar where she was performing. It was dark and smoky so he couldn't see the woman on the stage but he knew from the moment she began to perform; she was the one for him."

He smiled but he still wasn't overly comfortable with the idea of her birth parents. He didn't like knowing they had been too selfish to take care of their daughter or thinking about could have happened if her adoptive family had not stepped in when they saw a little girl in trouble.

"Do you think about them? About why they couldn't bring themselves to take better care of you?" He asked quietly, not sure if this topic was a sensitive one for her but thankfully she didn't seem bothered. She only appeared thoughtful over the question.

"Sometimes. Especially when I was younger but now as adult, I understand it better."

"Understand?"

She nodded and turned to pour her mixture. "I was a surprise. They were traveling road band at that time. My father can play almost any instrument he picks up. And well...They just don't have the kind of personalities to spend their days chained to a desk or an alarm clock. It was crushing their souls trying to be normal." Lucy shrugged. "They did the best they could but honestly it was better for everyone once I was settled into my new family."

Ji Hoo watched her for any signs that she had any resentment but there was only peace and he felt a rush of relief that she had not been damaged by her early years. She began humming again and he took her hand. "Come here."

"What?"

"Come here." He repeated and pulled her into his arms. Her curious expression fading into a soft smile as he began leading her into a slow dance. She moved easily with him and he figured she must have also inherited some dancing skills.

Recognizing the song she had been humming earlier, he started singing and she looked up in surprise. "And you were talking about my voice…. Where did you learn to sing so well?"

"I love music." Ji Hoo told her with a chuckle. "I also play the violin and guitar. When I was younger, I rarely talked but would just express myself through my playing. It's why my friends used to call me the silent musical."

She laughed and he carefully twirled her, being mindful of her ankle. She tucked her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in closer and they swayed gently for what seemed like hours, neither wanting it to end.

And Lucy had to physically clench her jaw shut in order to keep herself from telling him how much she loved him. A low burning in the back of her throat as the words ate away at her.

She had not been raised to fear love and she hated the feeling of it now. She wanted to tell him so desperately but she was not convinced he was ready yet. If he was able to trust her or himself enough to allow himself to accept her love for him. So she held the words inside and simply clung to him.

"I don't want to leave you," Ji Hoo muttered in her ear and she closed her eyes to hide the shine of tears before moving away, trying covering her anxiety with a confident smile.

"Don't worry. Ten minutes of watching me study and you will be begging to go to work…. I need to have absolute quiet and I get engrossed in my subject. Then I want to tell the nearest person every single, amazing detail I've just discovered."

"I wouldn't mind." Ji Hoo told her honestly and Lucy shot him a skeptical stare. "Lee Soo Jung wears headphones and has trained herself to nod every five minutes because of how boring I am… My poor students are forced to listen to me but she couldn't stand it."

He took the plate she handed him and kissed her temple. "I want to hear you drone on about history."

"You say that now." Lucy laughed knowingly. "But in a few months, you will probably be regretting that statement."

They both automatically stilled and she saw his shoulders tighten with tension but he simply gave her a tight smile in response. "I doubt it."

"Ji Hoo—"

"This looks great." He quickly spoke over her and moved to the table. "Thanks."

Lucy opened her mouth but not knowing what to say to make it better, she only snapped it shut again. The elephant in the room over her going back to San Francisco in a few months now sitting heavily over them.

Despite telling him last night that she wanted to stay, Ji Hoo was obviously still worried about the idea of her leaving and deep down Lucy knew he was struggling with fear over their relationship only being temporary.

However, right now he seemed determined to ignore it and she decided not to push him. Her visa was not up for another three months anyway. They would figure things out eventually but it didn't need to be this morning. So, swallowing against the lump in the throat, she simply sat down and ate breakfast with him.

She managed to steer the conversation over to So In Ha and Ji Hoo relaxed as he told her about his beloved goddaughter. By the time he left, he seemed normal again and gave her a lingering kiss goodbye, making her not as nervous about letting him leave with whatever was going on in his head.

Except as the day went on, Lucy found it hard to focus on her studies. The house was quiet, the sun peeking through the open windows casting light over the art on the walls, which would normally relax her but doubt and worries kept popping in her head instead. She felt depressed over the words lodged in her soul. She wanted to love Ji Hoo openly. She wanted to tell him so much it was a physical ache.

But also… Lucy let out a shaky sigh. She wanted him to love her too. To love her so much that he stopped remembering the woman who broke his heart. To love her so completely that he felt grateful for his past not working out.

And it was killing her to think that maybe he didn't. She knew he cared for her. So much that he was terrified of losing her when her student visa was finished but that wasn't the same as him loving her. A stray tear rolling unexpectedly down her face.

"I love him so much it hurts, Mama." She whispered, wishing for her mother. Her infinite support and wisdom while she held her as she cried. "I wish you were here to tell me what to do."

There came a loud knock on the door making her jump. Hurriedly wiping her cheeks, she hobbled to the front, surprised to see Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul grinning at her.

"Hi."

"Hello, Lucy." Jan Di said brightly. "May we come in?"

"Oh," Lucy shook her head with a flustered laugh. "Of course. Sorry. I've been studying and my brain seems to have melted slightly."

"Well," Ga Eul laughed. "It's a good thing we have come to kidnap you then."

"Kidnap me?"

"Mm-hmm," Jan Di laughed. "So In Ha has been claimed by her F4 godfathers and they have insisted we do whatever we want for the day."

Ga Eul nodded. "Park Myeon Gi is on her way over to meet us for lunch and we want you to come."

Lucy sighed. "I would love too but I really should work on my papers and," she dipped her head to her ankle. "Ji Hoo will kill me if I don't rest this."

"Oh." Jan Di switched to doctor mode and threw her coat on the entry way table. "Let me see." She knelt and seeing the bruising, she took Lucy's arm. "Here come sit down."

Lucy let her help her back to the sofa and rising it onto her leg, Jan Di touched gently along the bone. "Poor thing." She murmured. "This probably hurts terribly."

She nodded but didn't speak, her earlier thoughts still swirling around her. Noticing Chu Ga Eul titled her head in concern. "Lucy… are you all right?"

Lucy burst into tears. Deep, gasping tears that horrified her. She slapped her hands over her face and bent over into a fetal position. She felt someone come sit beside her and strong arms wrapping around her in only a way that a mother could. She turned her head into Ga Eul and simply cried, the woman tightening her hold protectively.

"Shh. It's all right."

"I love him." Lucy wailed. "I lo-lov…"

"I know," Ga Eul murmured. "Believe me. I know these kinds of tears well." She leaned back and cupped her tear-stained swollen face with a smile. "I know what it's like to love a man and being terrified he won't ever let you in."

"So Yi Jeong," Lucy gasped and Ga Eul nodded. "He was so damaged that he didn't believe he deserved me. So, for years he pushed me away. Wouldn't let himself love me out of fear he would hurt me."

"How did you get through it?" Lucy pleaded and the woman smiled, tears filling her own eyes. "By proving him wrong. I didn't let him push me away when he needed me the most. I told him over and over again what a good man he was until he finally believed me. And then when I needed him the most… He came after me. He protected me." Ga Eul held up her hand where a large diamond ring rested on her finger. "Yi Jeong now loves me more than I could ever imagine. He would move heaven and earth for me."

This made fresh tears of pain roll down her face but Ga Eul shook her head. "Love him, Lucy. Keep loving him because he loves you too."

"I don't think he does though…" Lucy sniffled and wiped her tears. "I think he could but the woman before me… she haunts him."

Ga Eul turned to Jan Di who shuffled awkwardly. "Tell her, Jan Di."

"Ga Eul—"

"Now." The mother barked and Lucy felt her stomach sink. Turning to the reddening woman, she whispered. "Tell me what?"

Jan Di closed her eyes before sitting down across from her with a sigh. She clasped her hands together and pursed her lips before raising her head to meet her eye. "It was me."

Lucy stared at her, her mouth going dry. "What?"

"Lucy," Jan Di said firmly. "Let me make one thing clear. Ji Hoo and I were never together. We've never touched or loved each other."

"I don't understand," she whispered and tried to take her hand back but Ga Eul held on firmly. "No, Lucy. Listen to her."

"I was seventeen." Jan Di explained softly. "I was sent to Shinhwa on a scholarship. I was a commoner and automatically hated. Ji Hoo was…" She trailed off in memory. "He was the only one… Well, he saved me.

"Oh god."

Jan Di ran a hand through her hair. "I thought he was magical. And those feelings were so mixed up, Lucy." She smiled sadly. "Because I also met Gu Jun Pyo at the same time. He was like lightening to my thunder. We battled each other so fiercely that it about killed us."

"And everyone around them in the process." Ga Eul added quietly and Jan Di sighed. "Ji Hoo was also struggling with his love for a woman named Min Seo Hyun. She took him in and cared for him when his parents died and he couldn't figure out if he loved her like a woman or a sister."

Lucy closed her eyes and Ga Eul squeezed her fingers assuredly. "She moved to Paris during this time and he decided to go after her. So he left and I let him go." Jan Di continued on in a rush. "While he was gone, Jun Pyo and I—" She lifted her head and sent her a teary smile. "Well, I finally realized I didn't hate him… Not even a little bit."

"Then Ji Hoo came back for you," Lucy whispered knowingly and Jan Di closed her eyes in remberance. "It shook me. I still viewed him as my hero but my heart was with—"

"Jun Pyo."

Jan Di took a long time to answer before nodding. "Seo Hyun was now engaged to someone else as well. Then Jun Pyo and I realized thunder couldn't exist without lightening." Tears filled her eyes as she stared pleadingly at Lucy. "It killed me to hurt Ji Hoo, Lucy. I loved him but he wasn't the one I couldn't live without. So I had to…"

"I understand." Lucy broke in quietly. And she did understand. She loved her family. Her friends back home and even her birth parents. But she could live without them. She could stay in Korea and be all right. But she couldn't live without Ji Hoo. She couldn't go home to San Francisco and not be with him.

"I really do." Lucy told Jan Di. "But Ji Hoo still—"

"Lucy," Jan Di leaned forward earnestly. "Please listen to me. Ji Hoo didn't love me. Not really. We both clung to each other when we needed someone the most. Those feelings got mixed up and twisted but in the end we both realized the truth. We were best friends but that's all we were ever meant to be. He knew I belonged to Jun Pyo. That I had always belonged to him.

"His fear is not because he still wants Jan Di," Ga Eul broke in gently. "Or Min Seo Hyun. It's about being left."

"Left?"

Ga Eul nodded. "His parents died when he was barely three. Then his grandfather disappeared out of grief. He grew up alone."

Lucy closed her eyes, her heart breaking for the little boy who had no family next door to take him in.

"Except for the F4." Jan Di continued. "Gu Jun Pyo especially made sure he was safe the best he could. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong too."

"No wonder they are so close." Lucy said with new understanding. The two women smiled im agreement.

"They are inseparable. They need each other in a ways that we will probably never fully understand."

Lucy absorbed all this new information. And while a part of her wanted to hate Jan Di for hurting Ji Hoo or resent the fact she was still in his life, she couldn't. It was obvious Jan Di and Jun Pyo loved each other. Their marriage was strong and she had never noticed any resentment or lingering looks from Ji Hoo over his former love. Instinctively knowing deep within her that whatever happened between the three of them no longer existed.

"So what do I do?" Lucy finally asked. "How do I convince him to trust me?"

"Be there in the morning." A new voice broke in and Lucy looked up with a start, seeing the woman who was Woo Bin's love. Her face tight with determination. "When you've been left over and over again, it tears your soul." Myeon Gi said with a painful growl. "I've never trusted anyone to stay… Until Woo Bin."

"How did he—"

"He stayed." Myeon Gi told her sharply. "No matter what happened or how many times I expected him to run, he kept proving me wrong. So if you love Ji Hoo, then you need to stay. Stay no matter what."

Lucy swallowed at the harsh tone in her voice before standing up to face her. "Did you run from Woo Bin because you didn't love him?"

"No." Myeon Gi said without blinking. "I ran because I loved him. If he hurt me, it would be ten times worse than anyone before him. So, I ran."

Lucy met her gaze, her green eyes now blazing furiously. "I am not going anywhere, Park Myeon Gi. I love him."

"Good." She snapped but her lips twitched slightly. "But don't tell us. Tell Yoon Ji Hoo. Tell him and go after him. Go after him until he believes you."

"He's keeping himself apart from you because he loves you, Lucy." Ga Eul stood up and wrapped her arms comfortingly around her. "He loves you so much that he is terrified what will happen to him when you leave."

"It's different with you, Lucy. It's different because he loves you and he didn't with me. Not like that." Jan Di said softly. "He let both Seo Hyun and me go with little fuss in the end. We weren't the ones he couldn't live without. You are and he doesn't know what to do. How to handle loving you when you might go home."

"I'm not going too," Lucy finally decided and picked up her phone shakily. "Not this time."

The three woman exchanged glances as they watched Lucy make her phone call and after she finished and the realization over what she had just done settled over them, they all froze in stunned silence.

"Is it too early to drink?" Lucy finally asked in a daze and Ga Eul shook her head. "I will buy."

They waited for a second before finally bursting into hysterical laughter. Jan Di moved to hug her tightly and Lucy returned the pressure with a gasping laugh. "Oh my god. What did I just do?"

"Something amazing." Jan Di confirmed with a watery chuckle. "Now come on. Let's go celebrate."

Lucy nodded but grabbed Park Myeon Gi's hand first. "Thank you, Park Myeon Gi."

The tiny woman smiled and patted her hand. "Don't thank me. You would have made this decision sooner or later."

"Yes but I would have tortured myself and Ji Hoo in the process." Lucy said quietly. "I was saved by my family. I don't know the kind of pain you and Ji Hoo have been through. It would kill me if I were to ever were to hurt him like that again."

Myeon Gi titled her head, remembering Woo Bin own vows to her and how much their love for each other had finally healed the wounds from her father. In rare show of affection, Myeon Gi pressed her palm to Lucy's cheek. "You won't."

Lucy smiled and blinked back another round of tears. "Okay…" She took a deep breath before shaking her arms to relieve the tension. "Enough of this. Jan Di, fix up my ankle so I can walk and then let's go eat a mountain of chocolate or something."

The girls laughed and Ga Eul swirled her keys. "We don't have meet the boys at the club until eight. I say we quit being frugal and have ourselves a proper girls day.

The cheered and as they walked out, Lucy felt a rush of gratitude. Looking up into the sky, she smiled and blew a kiss to the sun. Something her father had taught her. That no matter what happens in life, the sun will always rise. Even on gray days, it would be behind the clouds.

So when she left for Korea, he told her to blow him a kiss every day. Then when the sun rose on his side of the world and shone on his cheek, he would feel it. This was the kind of affection she had been saved by and was now determined to give Ji Hoo.

"Are you okay?" Ga Eul asked and Lucy nodded. "Yes. Finally. And when Ji Hoo gets home tonight… I am going to tell him.

"Good." She beamed and interlaced their arms. "Now come on. Let's go have fun."

Ji Hoo smiled at his grandpa as he hung up his hat. "How are you feeling?"

"Yah," Seok Young waved his hand. "I will outlive you all."

"No doubt you will," Ji Hoo chuckled and stood up from the desk, giving his grandpa a long scan. His color had returned after almost two weeks of pure rest and he looked like he had even put some weight back on.

"I want you retire."

Seok Young smiled at the quiet command from his grandson. "Someday."

"Grandfather—"

"Yah! Don't go taking away my stethoscope and burying me just yet. Now it's time for you to go anyway." Seok Young nudged his body to the door. "Go see your friends. Don't worry about a cantankerous old man like me."

Ji Hoo sighed but gave him a smile. "Promise me you will at least think about it."

Seok Young looked at him with a knowing smile. "I will make you a deal… Once you get married and start giving me great-grandchildren to visit daily, I will retire with a smile on my face. But until then, I am going to take care of my patients. Now shoo."

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes but nodded. "All right, I will see you tomorrow." He paused at the doorway before hesitantly turning back around. "I've met someone."

Seok Young lifted his eyes over the rim of his glasses. "Someone?"

"A woman."

His grandfather leaned back in his chair with a bemused smile. "She must be special if you are telling me about her."

Ji Hoo nodded slowly. "Her name is Lucy. She is studying here in Korea from the States."

"Ahh," Seok Young interlaced his hands over his stomach. "She is American then."

"Yes and Korean." Ji Hoo smiled. "It's a long story."

"I would like to hear it."

At his simple statement, Ji Hoo relaxed and moved to sit down across from his grandfather. He told him everything. About how she was adopted, how they met, and finally about asking her to stay with him for the rest of her time in Korea.

"She sounds like a sweet soul." Seok Young studied his grandson, pleased to see the light in his eyes which had been dimmed for far too long. "May I meet her?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "I would like that."

"Me too." Seok Young smiled over at him. "I will come over soon and officially introduce myself."

Ji Hoo looked at him worriedly. "You don't mind her staying with me then?"

"Does she make you happy?"

Ji Hoo smiled. "Yes."

"Then that's good enough for me." Seok Young said seriously and his grandson exhaled in relief. He rose to hug him. "Thank you."

"Ehh," His grandfather pushed him away with a growl. "Don't thank me. Now go see your friends and let me get to work."

Ji Hoo grinned. "Yes, sir."

Lucy took in the private room above the club with a sense of awe. It was opulent with large sofa's, thick pillows, and a private entrance. Woo Bin's personal staff quietly coming in to discreetly take their orders. She had never really like clubs before. Finding them too loud and crowded but this was on a whole new level.

Lucy adjusted the hem of her dress that Ga Eul and Jan Di had talked her into on their shopping trip with a pleased smile. The black showed off her blonde hair which had been styled so her curls flowed down her back in waves.

"You look pretty tonight, Lucy." Woo Bin complimented her as he handed her drink.

"Thank you." Lucy told him with a laugh. "Myeon Gi actually picked out the dress though."

His eyes light up and turned to his girlfriend with a cocked eyebrow who was sipping her water on the couch and she rolled her eyes at him. "What?"

"Nothing. But how come girls can tell each other what to wear but when I do it, you tell me I have no taste."

"That's because the only clothes you like for me to wear outside the house is a parka." Myeon Gi said dryly and he grinned. "Fair point."

Woo Bin leaned down to kiss her and mumbled something against her lips which made her smile. "You're such a pabo."

He chuckled and moved away to greet Yi Jeong who was just now walking in. "Hey bro. What kept you?"

Yi Jeong winced as he leaned down to greet his wife. "When In Ha got back from the zoo, she passed out on me. She woke up when I moved and cried terribly when she realized I was leaving."

"Poor thing." Ga Eul muttered worriedly. "She is all messed up from traveling and the time change."

"Yeah." Yi Jeong looked horrible. "She was almost hysterical and it took me forever to get her calm. She finally fell back asleep and Jun Pyo is practically camping out on the floor next to her but—"

"We won't stay long," Ga Eul assured him quietly, interlacing their fingers. "All right?"

He nodded and pressed his lips to her temple. "Okay."

Lucy smiled at the concerned father but when a loud familiar voice suddenly floated overhead, her stomach clenched in fear.

Woo Bin immediately went to look over the balcony, always on alert for any trouble in the clubs that might require his assistance. When the yelling increased, Lucy ran over to see who it was and her eyes widened in horror. "No!"

"Lucy," Woo Bin began but she already taken off, whatever pain from her ankle forgotten as she rushed frantically down the stairs. Yi Jeong quickly stood in concern, tucking Ga Eul protectively behind him. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Woo Bin muttered. "But I don't think it's good."

His gaze sharpening as he saw Lucy running over and putting her body in front of the young woman who immediately clung to her. The man who had been yelling jerked backwards and sneered darkly at Lucy who was snapping at him to back off.

"Come on," Woo Bin jerked his head. "I don't like this."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul said sharply as she and Myeon Gi leaned over the rail. "He's got her pinned."

Her husband immediately bolted down the stairs with Woo Bin hot on his heels.

Lucy could feel Soo Jun clinging to her and she moved further into her so he couldn't see her. "For the last time Gang Bon Hwa, back off."

"Or what?" He roared drunkenly. "What will you do? Yell at me in English."

"Bon Hwa, please." Soo Jun pleaded tearfully. "You're drunk."

"I am not drunk." He pressed his body closer and Lucy forced herself not to whimper in fear at the feel of his hand touching her skin. "Get off me."

"You know," he slurred angrily. "This is your fault. If you had let me—"

Lucy discreetly tried to free her legs enough to bring her knee up into him without exposing Soo Jun. Somehow sensing the movement, he clamped down on her leg to the point where pain made her involuntarily hiss.

"You bitch." Bon Hwa growled, seizing her face and leaning in like he was going to force a kiss on her but before he could make contact, he was ripped away. His body flying backwards and flipping over a table causing people to scatter in alarm.

Lucy gasped as Ji Hoo was suddenly standing in front of her. Anger radiating off him so violently that it was a physical mist.

"Shit," Yi Jeong growled and picked up speed, pushing people out of the way. "Woo Bin!"

"I've got him." Woo Bin yelled as he jumped over a table. "You get the girls."

Lucy kept herself front of Soo Jung, her eyes never leaving Ji Hoo who was moving towards Gang Bon Hwa. Woo Bin flew past her and using his speed tackled him to the ground. With an angry roar, Ji Hoo managed to push himself up despite Woo Bin's significant weight advantage.

Woo Bin cursed as he struggled to keep him down, his lips moving furiously against his ear but from the look on Ji Hoo's face, nothing was penetrating.

So Yi Jeong stepped in front of her, his back shielding both her and Soo Jung. His eyes never leaving Bon Hwa who was still stupidly yelling obscenities at her.

"Are you all right?"

Lucy nodded and he gestured for her to go, turning his body with her to keep her out of view until they were free. Lucy grabbed her cousins hand and bolted them both back upstairs where Ga Eul and Myeon Gi were waiting fearfully.

"Soo Jung," Lucy yelled they minute they were safe, cupping her sobbing face. "Are you all right? Did he—"

"Lucy," Soo Jung wailed and fell in her arms. "Shh," Lucy whispered, rubbing her back, keeping a fearful eye on the floor where Ji Hoo was currently being restrained. "It's okay."

"Enough, Ji Hoo." Woo Bin hissed as he fought with his friend. "Listen to me."

"Let go of me." Ji Hoo growled furiously as he moved to flip him, and Woo Bin only barely managed to block his attack. Yi Jeong rushed to help him but even with the both of them, they were losing against the rising fury in him. Ji Hoo had just managed to push them off long enough to take a step forward when he found himself being seized from behind

"Stop it, Ji Hoo." Jun Pyo growled as he held onto him. "Now."

"Get off me." He snapped, throwing a glare to where Gang Bon Hwa lay drunkenly. "I'm going to break every bone in his body."

"No, you're not." Jun Pyo snarled low. "You are going to stop."

"Not until I—"

"Yoon Ji Hoo," Jun Pyo barked at him. "Enough."

Breathing harshly, Ji Hoo glared at him but had at least stopped struggling momentarily. "He tried to hurt her, Jun Pyo."

Jun Pyo tightened his grip. "I will handle him. But you are going calm down."

At the quiet command, Ji Hoo slowly stopped fighting. Seeing him coming back to his senses, Woo Bin hurriedly grabbed his arm. "Come with me."

The doctor growled in protest but Woo Bin didn't let up and twisted his arm tightly around his back. "Now, Yoon Ji Hoo."

With a few forceful pushes, he was able to get him off the floor where Yi Jeong finally let himself take a deep breath, looking over at Jun Pyo in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Ga Eul called me." Jun Pyo said darkly. "I was already on my way since Jan Di wanted to spend some alone time with In Ha before you leave on Monday. I was only a block away when Ga Eul reached me."

Yi Jeong felt a rush of gratitude to his wife who knew the dynamics of F4 better than anyone. She knew Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were not capable alone of stopping Ji Hoo this time. They needed their leader who had absolute authority over the group. Only he would be strong enough to issue the command to halt Ji Hoo's murderous intentions.

Not that he could blame him, Yi Jeong reflected as he strode carefully to the drunken heap on the floor. He remembered a certain moment years ago when a man had tried to raise his hand to Ga Eul. The image of someone touching your woman… Scaring and threatening her is something that will make even the noblest man commit murder.

"Well now," Yi Jeong said coldly as he sank to his haunches and stared at the trembling figure who seemed to finally understand the danger he was in. Especially as Woo Bin's man flanked him on both sides with steady expressions. "Let's talk, Gang Bon Hwa."

Ji Hoo pushed his way to the balcony, his expression fierce and wild. Lucy jumped up at the sight of him and flew into his arms. He picked her up and practically slammed her into the wall, his body pinning her against him. "Are you all right?"

She nodded with a cry. Her heart beating too hard to answer.

He pressed himself further into her, his brown eyes dilated with anger and fear. "Answer me, Lucy. Did he hurt you?"

"No." She cried shakily. "You got to me in time."

This didn't seem to relieve him. He cursed darkly and buried his face into the side of her throat. "Damn it."

"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered. "But he was trying to hurt Soo- "

"We will talk about that later," Ji Hoo growled. "Right now...I can't…" He kissed her roughly, his hands clenching into fists around her hair. "Damn it, Lucy."

"I'm okay." She breathed in his ear. "I promise."

His breath was hard and fast but she could slowly feel his muscles unclench. Eventually he leaned back and slowly lowered her to the ground. He turned to face Soo Jung who was openly sobbing. "What happened?"

Her cousin shook her head, not able to speak and Lucy moved to her side. "Soo Jung?"

"He was drunk," Soo Jung cried. "I told him we needed to go. He didn't want to leave so I told him I was going to take a cab. He grabbed me and just started yelling at me about leaving without his permission. That's when I tried to sneak his keys out of his pocket. He caught me and threw me against the bar. He started to…" She stopped as fresh tears rolled heavily. "Lucy ran in front me and took it instead."

Ji Hoo's head snapped over in alarm but she shook her head. "No." Lucy assured him quietly. "He stopped once he saw it was me standing in front of her."

"I'm so sorry, Lucy." Soo Jung wailed. "You tried to tell me but all I could see was—"

"Hush." Lucy wrapped herself around her cousin. "This wasn't your fault."

Her cousin only continued to sob and Lucy held her tightly at the sound of her distress. She looked up at Ji Hoo. "I should take her home."

"Take her to my house."

"No." Soo Jung lifted her head and wiped her tears angrily. "I'm fine."

Lucy shushed her before coming to stand in front of Ji Hoo, lowering her voice to speak privately. "She is too upset to be alone. I am going to stay with her tonight."

Ji Hoo began to protest but she rose on her toes to kiss him. "Please Ji Hoo. I need to talk to her. Get her to understand some things. She will be too uncomfortable at our house."

Only her use of the words of our house made him soften enough to nod. "But I want you to call me if you—"

"I will." Lucy interrupted knowingly and kissed him deeper this time. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay." He stroked her back before releasing her so she could lead her cousin out. Yi Jeong walked in as they left and Lucy whispered something to him. Yi Jeong squeezed her arm in reply and moved to sit next to him with a groan.

"Good lord. We are getting too old this."

Ji Hoo nodded and sank into the cushion. Yi Jeong sat silently for awhile before rolling his head to look at him. "Are you all right?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"I figured not." Yi Jeong sighed. "It took me weeks before I stopped seeing Kang Ha Joon raising his fist to Ga Eul. To stop listening at night for him creeping around her door."

Ji Hoo rubbed his eyes. "Do you still think about him?"

"Sometimes." Yi Jeong admitted darkly. "Whenever Ga Eul is having a rough night or In Ha gets scared by something, I remember him trying to hurt them."

"Does Ga Eul?"

"Not like she use too." He assured him. "And that was after years of torture, Ji Hoo. Tonight won't affect Lucy. And she won't let it affect Lee Soo Jung either."

Ji Hoo nodded. "I know. But it doesn't make me feel any better right now."

He agreed with a sigh as they both sat quietly, lost in their thoughts of the past. Finally Ji Hoo turned to look at his friend, feeling the need for his advice. "I don't want to lose her."

Yi Jeong slowly opened his eyes and stared at him blankly, his expression revealing how dumb he found Ji Hoo's concern over this particular issue to be. "Why are you so convinced you are going too?

"Her whole family is San Francisco." Ji Hoo told him worriedly. "She is so close to them. And even though she keeps saying we will figure it out—"

"Ji Hoo," Yi Jeong rolled his eyes. "We don't exactly live in the Joseon era. Even if Lucy has to go home after her visa is up or needs to see her family, it doesn't mean you have to break up. We have these little things called phones." He held up his cellphone and waved it sarcastically. "And computers which allow you to see and call someone whenever you want. So would you stop acting stupid."

Ji Hoo blinked at him. "What?"

"Make it work." Yi Jeong said sharply. "If you want Lucy, then fucking be with her. Find a way. Don't act like you have no choices here."

Woo Bin leaned against the door with a crooked smile watching Ji Hoo hang his head at his own stupidity. "There it is. I was wondering when you would wake up."

"I didn't even think about…" Ji Hoo groaned. "Damn it.

"Yeah," Yi Jeong rolled his eyes again. "You know, for being the smart one, you have acted really stupid. How many times did you almost ruin this for yourself simply because you couldn't see past the fucking airport?"

"Lucy knows I want her to stay."

"Did you ever tell her why though?"

"What?"

"Did you tell her the reason you didn't want her to leave is because you loved her?" Yi Jeong said slowly and Ji Hoo opened his mouth but no words came out. His heart beating furiously in chest as the knowledge of being in love with Lucy washed over him. He thought he had felt this before with Seo Hyun and Jan Di but now he knew that was just tiny flicker of light.

This was a burning, pulsating, blinding thing. And he realized, Yi Jeong was right. He had let Seo Hyun and Jan Di go because it was easy in the long run. Letting Lucy go was not even in his realm of possibilities. They would figure out their living arrangements but it wouldn't be over simply because she left. He wouldn't let them be.

"Shit," Ji Hoo groaned into his hands. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Yay." Woo Bin said happily. "He finally got it. Took him awhile but better late than never."

"I have been so stupid." Ji Hoo moaned. "It's just...Lucy took me by surprise. And then I was in love with her so fast and so deeply, I couldn't even recognize it."

"Now who does that remind you of?" Jun Pyo said dryly from the corner and grinned as Woo Bin quickly looked over to Yi Jeong and raised his hand. "Ooh, ooh I know. Pick me."

"Yeah, yeah." Yi Jeong gave his three fingered wave. "It was me."

"Yay, I win." Woo Bin cheered. "Someone buy me a drink."

Jun Pyo laughed as Yi Jeong flipped him off good-naturedly. "At least I married my girl. And buy your own drink. It's your club."

"Boo."

"Come on," Ji Hoo stood up. "I will buy us all drinks. My way of saying sorry for being royally stupid these past few weeks."

"Works for me." Woo Bin shrugged. "Ga Eul is taking Myeon Gi home for me. And since I don't have more than one drink anymore, I want it to be a good one... Especially if Jo Hoo is paying."

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes and picked up a pillow to throw at his head. Woo Bin caught it easily and pointed sternly at him. "No drinking and pillow-fighting the owner. Club Rules."

Exchanging glances with Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo picked up their pillows and in honor of a lifetime of friendship, they simultaneously began to whack him.

"Yah!' Woo Bin yelled and covered his head. "See if I let you guys use my employee parking anymore!"

Lucy opened the door early the next morning feeling exhausted. She had been up all night comforting and talking Lee Soo Jung. It had been a hard conversation but she was confident her cousin was going to be all right. Now, she only wanted to see Ji Hoo.

Moving to the bedroom, she was surprised to see him waiting for her. He looked tired but determined.

"Hey."

"Hi." He whispered and reached for her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lucy sank into him. "So is Lee Soo Jung. Finally."

"Good." He muttered and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I need to tell you something."

"Me too." She took a deep breath but Ji Hoo shook his head. "No. Let me say this before I waste any more time."

She frowned but he hurried on before she could stop him. "I love you."

Her eyes widened and Ji Hoo felt sick that she looked so surprise. He tightened his grip on her waist to the point where he would probably leave bruises but he was too tense to let up. "I love you and I will go with you San Francisco."

"Ji Hoo—"

"I can live there with you and fly home to see my friends." He rushed on. "Grandpa is doing better and Jan Di can help him out at the clinic. I will visit regularly and maybe we can have In Ha stay with us during the summer or something."

Lucy felt herself tingle all the way down to her toes. "You can't give up your life for me."

"I'm not." Ji Hoo said quietly and tugged her between his legs. "But I will be if I let myself lose you."

She took his face firmly. "No, Ji Hoo."

"Lucy, I know I've been horribly stupid during this whole thing." Ji Hoo rushed in a panic. "Please just let fix—"

She bent down and took his mouth in a long kiss. He groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Lucy lifted her mouth just enough to whisper against him. "I love you too. I have from the moment you ran into me."

Before she could do more than blink, Ji Hoo had lifted her and tumbled them onto the bed. "Say it again."

"I love you." Lucy whispered as tears rolled down her face. "I love you so much it hurts."

"Lucy," He groaned and feeling him shaking, she leaned up to assure the best way she could. She kissed him until his skin blazed hotly under her fingers. He roughly stripped off her clothes and without another word, he pushed inside her. His body moving almost involuntarily and Lucy rose to meet him.

"I can't go slow," Ji Hoo cursed low. "Lucy-"

"It's all right," Lucy tucked her face into his neck, "Please."

Not able to wait any longer, he increased his speed. His hands gripping the headboard above her for leverage as his body moved forcefully within her. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist and took him until he finally let go with a low shout. Ji Hoo buried his face into her chest, his body shaking so violently that it sprung her own climax and Lucy let out a surprised cry as she suddenly quaked hard beneath him.

He clung to her tightly for such a long time afterwards that she briefly wondered if he had fallen asleep. "I love you." Ji Hoo finally whispered against her skin and she smiled. "I love you too."

He slowly rolled of her and tucked her into his side, his lips brushing over her shoulder. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"This," Lucy whispered. "I couldn't keep it in anymore. It was killing me not being able to tell you how much I loved you."

He nuzzled her neck and whispered love and promises to her until she was shaking all over again. "Also, I'm not going home."

Ji Hoo lifted his head with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"I was offered a job three months ago at the University to start teaching after I get my degree in June." Lucy told him with smile. "I initially turned it down because I didn't think I had a reason to stay." She brushed back his damp hair. "Now, I do. So I called Professor Choi yesterday and accepted. I will start in the fall."

Ji Hoo's mouth fell open. "Lucy, you don't have—"

"Yes, I do." She said smoothly. "This is your home. Your friends are too important and I would never ask you to live away from In Ha. That would be like killing you which would kill me. We're staying."

He moved a curl out her face tenderly. "What about your family?"

"I will go home and see them when I can." Lucy shrugged. "My parents have been wanting to visit Korea more often but couldn't really afford it. But maybe together we can—"

"They can visit whenever they want," Ji Hoo interrupted firmly. "I will buy them a private plane if they want."

"My mother would love it." Lucy giggled. "But I don't think we need to go that far."

Ji Hoo made a mental note to have a pilot at their door by tomorrow with their own plane sitting at the airport but figured he could come back to that.

"Are you sure?"

"Ji Hoo," Lucy sat up and straddled his lap, his hands encircling her automatically. "I have never been more positive in my life. I love Korea. I love your friends who have accepted me without question. But more importantly, I love you. I don't want to live without you." She smiled down at him. "And I love teaching. This is the perfect job for me. I wanted to take it when it was first offered but I didn't see how I could stay here with only Lee Soo Jung. Then I met you and now I can't imagine living anywhere else."

Ji Hoo scanned her but seeing that was sincere, his shoulders sank in relief. He held her tightly with a grateful sigh. "You're not leaving."

"No." Lucy rubbed the back of his head and smiled as he took her mouth in a long glide. She shifted slightly and he moved his hands sensually over her body until she was squirming for a whole new reason.

"Do you have any complaints about that?" Lucy finally managed to wheeze out.

He took her hips and slowly sank her back down on him, her gasp filling his ear and he grinned wickedly at the sound. "What do you think?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! First of all, I hope everyone is safe and healthy. Hopefully, the craziness which the world is currently going through right now regarding the virus won't last much longer and we will find our footing again. Sending good vibes to you all.

So, here we are… The final chapter of Ji Hoo's story but also the final installment of The fake engagement universe! I'm kind of sad to see it end but also glad to see it all completed. I may think about doing a future In Ha story at some point but that will just depend.

I am working on another Yi Jeong and Ga Eul fic and then I going to do Playful Kiss again. But don't worry. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong will always be my main focus and I still have plans to keep writing them on a regular basis. Now on to the epilogue! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!"

"Uh-oh," Lucy widened her eyes and held out her hands. "It fell down!"

In Ha giggled hysterically. "Ou's pushed it own, Untie Ae!"

Lucy stuck out her lip into a fake pout. "I didn't knock it over."

"Es you id, Untie Ae!" In Ha laughed and Lucy grinned. In Ha still only called her by her adoptive name since Lucy was nearly impossible for the two year old to pronounce. And she was the only one who was able to call her Kim Ae Cha without making Lucy feel weird about it.

She watched her play with the blocks with a proud smile. Despite video calling In Ha regularly with Ji Hoo while they were living abroad, Lucy was still grateful to have her first afternoon alone with her while Ga Eul did errands to allow them some extra bonding time.

The little girl squealed as Lucy suddenly grabbed her and began tickling her. "Noooo. It fell."

"Your illy!" In Ha rolled to get away from her and wobbled back to her blocks. "It's kay. I's will uild it gain for you."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Lucy laughed as In Ha patiently began to rebuild their tall tower. She looked down at her watch. "In Ha, your Mama should be home soon."

"Kay." In Ha replied dismissively, too focused on her game to be concerned about her mother coming home. Yi Jeong and his family had returned from Sweden only about a week ago and In Ha's godfathers could not be more pleased to have them back. For the first time all four of them felt safely settled into the next stage of their lives.

It had also been four months since Yi Jeong knocked some sense into him and Ji Hoo had declared his love for her. Remembering the moment when she had finally heard the words spill from his lips, Lucy looked down at her hand with a smile.

Three days after their incident in the club with Lee Soo Jung and Gang Bon Hwa, she had woken up to find a large ring sitting on her finger and Ji Hoo laying quietly next to her with a slightly nervous expression. Lucy had not bothered to answer but simply rolled into his arms. With a contented sigh, he had held her and whispered promises to her until she stopped trembling.

Then when they officially announced their engagement, Song Woo Bin and Jun Pyo had lost their minds in excitement and demanding they allow them to plan a big wedding.

And while Lucy would have preferred something more intimate, it had meant too much to his friends to give Ji Hoo a big celebration. Especially since they had not really been able to have the grand wedding worthy of the F4 before since So Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had been forced to elope to keep his grandfather from interfering.

Geum Jan Di and Jun Pyo had randomly married on the beach where he had proposed in order to keep the mass of press away. And Park Myeon Gi was too shy for a large wedding. She hated being the center of attention. So, Woo Bin had decided they would just go off somewhere soon and do it privately.

Which left Lucy and Ji Hoo for the big wedding. Along with his friends desire to give Ji Hoo his well earned turn at happiness. They wanted him to feel surrounded by all people in his life who loved him after the years of being alone. Not to mention trying to wrangle enough time for her family to get here.

Including her birth parents who were constantly moving and her few friends from back home. So having it almost a year from now would give everyone plenty of time to be able to fly to Korea for it and allow the guys the extravagant blow-up they wanted.

"Untie, Ae," In Ha called breaking up her thoughts. "Where's bear?"

"Bear?" Lucy looked around and saw his brown head sticking out from behind the couch. "Here he is." She bent down to retrieve him but when she stood up the room spun dangerously.

"Ooh." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep her sea legs. Thankfully, it passed quickly and she frowned thoughtfully. That had been her third dizzy spell in the past two days. She had not mentioned it to Ji Hoo because she didn't want to worry him but maybe she should talk to Jan Di.

"Hello." A voice called and In Ha jumped up. "Mama!"

"Hey baby girl." Ga Eul pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Did you have fun with Aunt Lucy?"

"Uh-huh." In Ha nodded. "Auntie Ae made a tower go BOOM!" She spread her hands dramatically which made her mother laugh. "Good for her."

Lucy grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her high in the air. "Spin time."

"No spin." In Ha giggled while Ga Eul watched them tenderly. "Thanks for watching her, Lucy. It was easier to finish getting the all things we needed by myself."

"You're welcome." Lucy grinned. "How does it feel to be home?"

"Good." Ga Eul admitted as she walked into the kitchen to set down her groceries. "Although, I do love Sweden. Yi Jeong and I have decided that no matter what, we are going to make sure we go back at least once a year. It was wonderful getting away with just the three of us and escaping the pressure of his family."

"Is Yi Jeong at the museum now?"

Ga Eul nodded. "He is setting down some strong ground rules regarding the amount of shows his grandfather enrolls him in but also regarding," she dipped her head to In Ha and Lucy frowned worriedly. "What about her?"

"His grandfather has been hinting it's time for In Ha to start learning the wheel. Demanding she accompanying him to the museum and even tried to hire a private instructor." Ga Eul whispered so In Ha wouldn't overhear.

"Yi Jeong lost his mind when he found out yesterday. If In Ha wants to learn pottery when she is older, that's fine. But it will be because she asked Yi Jeong to teach her. Not because his grandfather wants the next generation of So artist. He is meeting with him now to tell him if he goes after In Ha in any way, Yi Jeong will quit."

Lucy nodded. She knew how fiercely protective So Yi Jeong was of his daughter. She had no doubt his wrath towards his family for trying to mold her when she was barely two years old was enough to make the entire museum shake. However, she also knew how successful So Yi Jeong was in the art world. His work was invaluable and his family would never risk losing him. His grandfather would balk and probably try to call his bluff but in the end he would give in to this line in the sand.

"Anyway," Ga Eul continued easily, completely confident in her husbands abilities to keep their daughter safe. "He should be home soon."

"Hmm," Lucy started to answer but as Ga Eul pulled out some fish from her bag, the smell made Lucy's stomach which was still sensitive from her earlier dizzy spell roll. With a muted apology, she dashed to the sink. The contents of breakfast spilling out while Ga Eul rushed to pat her back.

"Lucy," she asked in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Lucy gasped. "Sorry, Ga Eul. I must be fighting a bug."

"Poor thing." Ga Eul led her to the chair. "Here sit down."

"Thanks." She took the rag from her with an embarrassed smile. "My stomach been bugging me for a few days. Along with some dizzy spells which keeps aggravating it."

"Dizzy spells?" Ga Eul knitted her eyebrows. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"I don't know." Lucy thought about it. "About a week. I didn't want to tell Ji Hoo because he would only doctor me which I hate."

Ga Eul took her face in her hands, scanning her carefully before holding up a finger. "Do me a favor. Follow my finger."

Lucy gave her a bemused grin as she began to move her finger in a large circle. Except as she tried to follow it, she could feel her eyes glazing and she pushed her hand down with a groan. "Stop. I am going to be sick."

Ga Eul eyes widened before a tiny smile crept on her face. "I'm going to call Jan Di. But I don't think you're sick."

"What else could it be?"

"If I'm right, you are about to give the F4 a new member." Ga Eul told her with a grin as she pulled up in her phone. And Lucy frowned in confusion.

"What are you-Oh." She gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes huge as she looked down and back up to the delighted face of Chu Ga Eul.

"Oh my god… Do you think I'm—"

"We will find out." Ga Eul nodded. "In Ha, let's go. We need to take Lucy to see Aunt Geum Jan Di."

"Kay Mama." In Ha stood up and grabbed her bear. "I's eady!"

And before Lucy could do more than blink, she was sitting in Jan Di's office at the hospital. She examined her quietly and then all three of sat in heavy silence while they waited for the test results. Jan Di accepted the file from the nurse quietly before reading it and giving Lucy a confirming smile.

"I'm…" Lucy trailed off as tears rolled down her face. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Jan Di replied with a watery chuckle. Lucy looked over to Ga Eul who was holding In Ha and the woman smiled. "Congratulations, Lucy."

She nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks, laughter bubbling up in her excitedly. "Ji Hoo..."

"He's going to be so thrilled." Jan Di clapped her hands in excitement and shedding all sense of their previous professionalism, the three women began to laugh and yell over each other in delight.

"Oh wow." Lucy rubbed her stomach. "I don't mind the throwing up now."

They laughed while In Ha looked on with a confused expression and tugged on her mothers shirt. "Mama, whats is it?"

Ga Eul smiled as she explained tenderly. In Ha's eyes grew big and she slowly slid off her mother lap to come stand in front of Lucy. "You have aby growing in elly?"

She nodded and little In Ha's mouth formed into a delighted oh. She put her hands over her and leaned forward until her lips were pressed against her belly button. "Hi, aby. Grow ig, kay."

Lucy knelt and hugged her tightly. "You're so sweet, princess. Once he or she is all done growing, you will have to help me take care of them, okay?"

"Kay." In Ha agreed happily and threw her arms around her neck. "bear help too."

"Wait until the F4 hears about this," Ga Eul muttered with a chuckle to Jan Di. "They already watch Lucy carefully because of what people might say about her being American. Wait until they hear she is expecting."

"It will be fun." Jan Di laughed. "Jun Pyo is in New York until tomorrow but I can't wait to see his reaction. She will be lucky if he doesn't send armed guards to help her pour orange juice."

Lucy sank into a chair in the Ga Eul kitchen while she made tea. She felt a mixture of excitement and total fear. Thankfully, Ga Eul had been through this already and Lucy knew that with her mother not being close, she would be relying heavily on the wisdom of the experienced mother.

"Yah," Yi Jeong called as he returned home. "Where are my girls?"

"In here."

Yi Jeong walked into the kitchen, shooting Lucy a grin while he kissed Ga Eul. "How did it go?" She asked quietly and he rubbed her back soothingly. "She's safe."

His wife shoulders sank in relief before burying her face into his chest. He tucked his lips to her ear and whispered to her until she finally nodded and pulled away. "Thank you."

He shook his head and kissed her once more before turning to Lucy, his expression growing in concern. "Lucy, are you all right? You look a little pale."

She nodded quickly. She had already asked Ga Eul not to tell Yi Jeong yet. She wanted to tell Ji Hoo herself and knowing the network of the F4, she wouldn't stand a chance if even one them found out first. "Just tired."

"The university is pushing you too hard," he stated firmly. "You need to take some time off."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul warned but he ignored her, his attention still on Lucy. "Does Ji Hoo know you're sick?"

Exchanging amused glances with Ga Eul, Lucy only barely hid her snort. Catching it, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing." Ga Eul leaned up to kiss him which he returned but immediate rose his arms to block his wife against the stove. "You're trying to distract me. What's going on?"

"I'm not distracting you."

He tilted his head a small grin forming. "You're hiding something, So Ga Eul... Tell me or I will be forced to fight dirty."

"No. I'm not going to tell you," Ga Eul said stubbornly and he simply push away with a long-suffering sigh. "All right then. You asked for it... In Ha!

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"In Ha," Yi Jeong called smugly. "Where are you, baby?"

"I's playing, Papa." A tiny voice yelled and Yi Jeong waved at his wife in victory while Ga Eul groaned. "Forget it. Like every other woman she can't resist him. Here." She handed Lucy a box full of tea she had prepared for her to drink in the morning to help with the nausea. "But don't worry. I won't let him tell Ji Hoo."

Lucy laughed. "Thanks... How long do you think before he gets it out of her?"

"At least a few min-"

"AUNT LUCY HAS A WHAT GROWING IN HER BELLY?"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

Yi Jeong stalked back into the kitchen, his eyes wide and seeing her standing with a box, he charged over to rip it from her arms. "What are you doing? You can't be lifting things."

"Yi Jeong—"

"Sit." He demanded as he pushed her back to the chair. "Stay."

Ga Eul laughed and picked up a running In Ha who had followed her father. "Welcome to the overprotective F4 godfather club, Lucy."

"Thanks." Lucy said with a snort before taking Yi Jeong's hand. "I haven't told Ji Hoo though. So you have to keep it quiet."

He groaned. "Oh come on… At least let me tell Woo Bin—"

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul poked his ribs and he sighed. "Fine. I will be good."

"And you," she ticked her daughters belly. "What did I say, huh? No telling Papa about the baby yet."

Yi Jeong grinned and stole In Ha from his wife. "In Ha, what is Papa's number one rule?"

"No elling Mama when her tea aste icky." In Ha said without batting an eye and Ga Eul folded her arms with a questioning gaze to her husband who swallowed back a laugh. "Thanks, baby."

"Elcome."

"My other rule?"

"No iss boys. Only Papa."

"Remember that one." Yi Jeong instructed her firmly while his wife rolled her eyes. "And the last one?"

In Ha clapped her hands, "no screts from Papa."

"Good girl," He kissed the side of her head. "You can go play now."

"Tank you," In Ha wiggled away and Ga Eul shook her head. "Pabo."

He drew her into his arms. "I always love your tea."

"Uh-huh," she pressed against him. "I'm going to remember this next time you are sick and are demanding my ginger blend."

He laughed huskily and kissed her. "Deal."

"My bus leaves soon." Lucy told them as she took back her tea set. "Thanks for everything, Ga Eul."

"Hold on! You're not taking a bus." Yi Jeong looked horrified at the suggestion. "Are you crazy?"

"Yi Jeong, I will be fine." Lucy started but catching his dark glare she stopped with a sigh. "Or you could take me instead."

"Thank you." He grabbed the box again with a sharp growl. "Stop picking up things."

"It's tea."

"So?"

Ga Eul chuckled and leaned against the counter, shooting Lucy a grin. "I told you. If you thought they were overprotective before, you have not seen anything yet."

Ji Hoo opened his door gratefully. It had been a long day at the clinic. He should have been home two hours ago but it seemed like patient after patient had needed extra attention today. So, he was glad but a little surprised when Geum Jan Di had messaged him earlier saying she would work for him tomorrow so he could spend some time with Lucy.

He was not sure why she had offered so out of the blue but he was not going to complain. He could use a day off and in-between his work at the hospital and her classes at the university, it was hard for them to spend a whole day together.

His grandfather only worked a few hours a week now and his health had greatly improved. He walked and fished bringing some necessary vitality and color back into his life. He stopped by every weekend for dinner with him and Lucy, whom he adored.

In fact, Ji Hoo was half convinced that if his grandfather was even five years younger he would be trying to steal her from him. Which probably wouldn't be overly difficult since Lucy also loved the grumpy old man which had made him laugh since he had always been compared to his grandfather. But as she pointed out once, it was nice to know they would still love each other even as they grew older.

Not that Lucy had anything to worry about on that front. His love for her had only grown these past four months since she had officially moved in and Ji Hoo put the ring on her finger. Not willing to let her doubt another second that he would allow anything to break them apart.

Especially when her student visa ended and she was forced to return to the states and would have to reapply for her work visa. It had been the longest six weeks of Ji Hoo's life waiting for her to return. Thank god for Gu Jun Pyo who used his influence and pressure to get her paperwork pushed through faster than normal.

_Ji Hoo was putting in his code when his phone unexpectedly rang. Looking down, he was surprised to see Lucy calling him since it was the middle of night in San Francisco. Worried that something might be wrong, he hastily answered it. "Hello."_

"_Hi."_

"_Hi," Ji Hoo frowned. "Is everything okay? Why are you awake?"_

"_I miss you." Lucy sounded tired. "I just want to be home with you."_

_He closed his eyes. It had been over a month since she had flown back to the states. He had initially went with her so he could officially meet her family and they could announce their engagement. He had loved getting to know her parents who were gentle and kind, accepting him without question. Which had been remnants of how they took in Lucy when she was six. Her brothers though had been slightly more difficult. They were not pleased by the news nor the idea that Lucy was going make Korea her permanent home. _

_It had taken Ji Hoo getting drunk and swearing to never hurt her while they downed multiple alcoholic beverages to get their blessing. That and threatening them if they ever made Lucy cry or feel like she had to choose between them. Which had made Kim Beom Seok and Chin Hae realize he truly loved their sister. So, they had begrudgingly agreed for him to become a part of their family. Which Lucy told him meant that from now on, he was fair game for the pranks and teasing that came with being related to Kim Beom Seok and Kim Chin Hae._

_But after a week, Ji Hoo needed to return to Seoul. He had conferences scheduled and Lucy was forced to stay behind to figure out her visa situation. And the longer they were apart, the harder it was getting for them. If Ji Hoo had any leftover doubts for his feelings or need for her, they were wiped out. He couldn't even breathe fully right now. And sleeping was practically impossible_ _without her laying next to him._

"_Jun Pyo said it shouldn't be much longer," Ji Hoo sighed as he sat on his stoop. Not wanting to go into an empty house yet. "Okay?"_

"_I know. He called me yesterday… By the way, where are you? Why aren't you home reading some boring text on medical diseases."_

_He laughed. "You're one to talk, miss ancient history professor."_

"_Yeah but your profession involves math which is a horrible thing."_

_He started to respond when something occurred to him. "Wait, how do you know I'm not home?"_

_His front door opened and Lucy stepped out looking exhausted but happy. "Probably because Jun Pyo called to tell me the paperwork __was approved."_

_Ji Hoo stared at her for a long moment before he realized she was not an illusion. He stood up and pushed her back inside as she cried his name. Crushing her to him, he buried his face into his neck. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I only received word on Tuesday." She told him. "I was afraid to tell you only for it to be delayed or something. Then when it got confirmed, I only had two hours to catch a flight. So, I just decided to surprise you."_

_He nodded and tightened his grip. "I've missed you."_

"_Me too." She let out small cry. "Six weeks felt like forever."_

_He took her face and kissed her. Tasting her tears, he stole them with his tongue, exchanging breath for breath with her until they both were trembling. "I want you to promise me something," Lucy exhaled against him. _

_Ji Hoo brushed his lips over her damp cheeks, his hands creeping under the hem of her shirt needing to touch her flesh. "Anything."_

"_We don't this again," she shook her head, pressing her body closer with an almost desperate need to confirm he was real. "We go together or not at all. No matter what happens. We won't leave each other again"_

_He murmured her name and gathered her close. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."_

_Lucy nodded even as she cried harder and he found it ironic that he was the one comforting her this time on not leaving. "Lucy, what is it?"_

"_I've missed you so much." She whimpered. "I kept having nightmares about not being allowed to come back or—"_

"_No." He pressed a kiss to her swollen eyes. "I would have come and kidnap you before I let that happen."_

_She laughed and wiped her cheeks, the ring on her finger sending a possessive gleam through him. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," She fell back into him with a long sigh. "I'm so glad to be home."_

After that both Ji Hoo and Lucy decided they didn't do well separated and agreed to never to be apart for more than a week. Now, they had settled into their lives with her officially teaching full time at the university and although he would have preferred to get married the moment he slipped the ring on her finger; he was allowing Woo Bin to have his fun in planning them a large, extravagant wedding.

When he walked into the living room, he saw Lucy sitting at the table with her laptop, her fingers pressed into her temples and he grinned. She had been struggling with a particular student these past few weeks. She had high hopes for him but his test scores and papers were not reflecting his obvious retention of the material. Despite the fact he could answer all her questions in class. He just didn't write well which were causing her problems.

Ji Hoo even remembered the one night Lucy had asked him for help in translating a sentence in his essay which had surprised him since she never needed assistance understanding something before.

But once Ji Hoo looked at the paper he could see why she was struggling. The kids sentence had been so choppy, it had taken him about three reads before he could figure out the gist of what he was saying. And apparently this last paper was showing the same level of trouble and Ji Hoo could practically hear her brain smoking in desperation to save this students grade. He quietly put down his stuff and snuck up behind her, pressing a long kiss into the side of her neck.

Lucy sighed in relief, reaching up to cup the back of his head, holding him to her. Feeling how tense she was, he closed the laptop. "That's enough for tonight."

"Okay." She sighed and sank back into him. "My brain is goo anyway."

He chuckled and pressed one last kiss into her skin before moving to the stove. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

Ji Hoo gave her a concerned glance over his shoulder. "Is your stomach still bothering you?"

"A little." Lucy followed him, fiddling slightly with her ring. "Although not as bad as this morning."

"That's good." Ji Hoo gave her a puzzled smile. "You look really worn out though. Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded but her expression was slightly nervous as she took a deep breath. "But I think we should talk to Woo Bin about moving up the wedding."

Ji Hoo sat down in her vacant chair, pulling her in between his legs with a frown. "What are you talking about? What does your stomach being upset have to do with the wedding?"

Lucy took his hand and interlacing his fingers laid them low over her stomach. He looked at their joined hands in confusion before his eyes widened and his head shot up to meet her gaze.

"Lucy," he breathed, his grip tightening on her fingers. "Are you—"

She nodded, tears building happily. "Ga Eul figured it out when I got dizzy playing with In Ha. Then Jan Di confirmed it this afternoon."

He looked back down and swallowed hard. She laid her lips to the top of his head as his hand ran under her shirt laying them gently against her stomach. "I think you might have a bump." He let out a shaky breath, his eyes dancing happily. "It's tiny but it's there."

"Jan Di thought I could show early." Lucy chuckled even as tears flowed heavily. "Because I am so small."

"How far along are you?" Ji Hoo asked quietly never taking his hand or eyes away from her stomach.

"I don't know." Lucy confessed. "I will find out next week but probably at least eight or nine weeks."

He leaned forward to kiss the soft flesh. His hands moving to rest on her waist and she smiled. Her heart filling with even more love for him as he quietly introduce himself. She stroked his neck and breathed in his touch. He pulled her into his lap, his arms encircling her as he buried his face into her neck.

"I love you." Ji Hoo whispered and she nodded. They held each other for a long time before he finally leaned back, his expression worried. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm tired." Lucy confessed. "And my stomach keeps rolling but at least I know why now."

"I want you to take it easy for a while." Ji Hoo demanded quietly. "Especially if you are having dizzy spells."

"I will." She promised and laughed at his dubious expression. "No, really. I won't do anything to risk the baby."

"Or you," Ji Hoo insisted, his tone anxious with new fear and she cupped his face. "I will be careful. I promise."

He relaxed at this and gave her deep grin, pressing his forehead to hers and she smiled. "You're a daddy, Ji Hoo."

"Lucy." Ji Hoo sighed against her mouth, "Thank you."

She kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Lucy looked down at her ring with a watery chuckle. "But I don't think I will fit into my dress if we stick to our original date."

"I'm marrying you by Saturday." Ji Hoo told her seriously. "We will fly your family out on the next available flight… See this is why should have let me get them a plane!"

She rolled her eyes. She had categorically refused to let him buy her folks their own plane or her brothers yachts, which had made Chin Hae balk.

"_What's the point of having a chaebol for a brother-in-law if my sister won't let him buy us cool stuff_." He had continually whined until she finally threw a chopstick at his head. However, she did let him give her parents a credit card to put a trip a Korea on it anytime they wished.

"Woo Bin is going to lose his mind when we tell him we're moving it up."

"You let me handle Woo Bin," Ji Hoo said protectively. "He has three days to throw something together or I am taking you Caledonia."

Lucy nodded and snuggled into him. "Thank you."

Ji Hoo tightened his grip, kicking himself slightly. He knew Lucy had never wanted a big wedding. It had been stressing her out trying to make sure her family would be able to come or ensuring it didn't make her parents uncomfortable by the amount of money Woo Bin and Jun Pyo were obviously spending. Lucy even wanted to make sure her birth parents whom he met briefly last month when they unexpectedly came to Seoul felt included.

Which was hard when she could not get them to give her any kind of idea if they would even be able to attend. They were currently backpacking around the world and during their brief visit, Ji Hoo had been struck how different they were compared to their daughter. While Lucy was loving and open to everyone, she was also stable and functional. Making sure everyone around her knew she supported and cared for them.

Her birth parents were equivalent to a storm. They blew in and back out in matter of few hours. Throwing stories and music at Lucy before giving her a brief hug and then disappearing. Not ever really asking Lucy anything about herself or inquiring about her new life with Ji Hoo.

They behaved more like curious friends and Lucy handled them with a distant grace. It was clear she loved them but didn't really view them as parents. Those were the two people who called or messaged her daily to make sure she was okay.

Afterwards, he could tell their visit exhausted Lucy and more than ever, Ji Hoo was grateful that she had been rescued. Not even wanting to imagine how badly damaged she might have been if she had stayed in their care. And he was irritated to see that she had the same look now. Tired, happy, slightly nervous, and clinging to him as though she was worried he might vanish into thin air.

"I'm sorry." Ji Hoo shook his head. "I should have run off with you months ago."

"It's okay," Lucy laughed. "I didn't mind waiting at first but now with the baby, I would rather simplify things."

"This weekend." Ji Hoo repeated with a growl and she nodded in relief. "I will try to reach Liz and Michael but who knows where they are right now. We will wait for my brothers and folks to get here and not worry if anyone else can't make it."

He muttered his agreement and rubbed her back. "Think you can eat some broth or something?"

"I will try," Lucy muttered and slid off his lap carefully. He steadied her and she followed him to the stove. He started to rummage around to make her something but catching her wane expression, he immediately stopped and drew her to him. Understanding she needed comfort more than food right now. She came easily, giving him a puzzled frown.

"What is it?"

Ji Hoo didn't answer but took her hand, slowly leading her into a dance, and she smiled. Following his movement, she laid her head on his shoulder and they simply swayed slowly together until he felt her relax. Lucy lifted her head to beam brightly at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We've made a baby."

He smiled back and rested his hand against her. "What do you think? Girl or boy."

"It's a boy." Lucy said so confidentially that Ji Hoo could only blink in wonderment. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know." She shrugged as he twirled her. "A boy with your eyes. Which means he will never get into trouble. All he will have to do is look at me and I will cave every time."

"My eyes, huh." Ji Hoo looked amused. "Is that all I have to do? Look at you?"

Lucy grinned. "How do you think I fell in love with you. When I looked up to tell you off for running me over and saw your big brown eyes staring down at me… I was a goner."

He lightly kissed her. "Me too. From the minute you opened your mouth and spoke to me, I couldn't think of anyone else."

"So what?" She wrinkled her nose. "We will have a boy with your looks and my mouth… I see getting called into the school a lot in my future.

"No," Ji Hoo said dismissively. "He will just call Uncle Gu Jun Pyo and have the principle fired."

Her eyes widened in alarm and he laughed. "Don't worry. He will only be second generation F4. We're still in charge."

"I'm not sure that's comforting or not." Lucy told him and he grinned, resting his hands low on her back before sobering slightly. "He will be fine. With you as his mother, I am not worried at all."

She laid her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ji Hoo muttered, kissing her cheek and jaw. "I'm marrying you."

"Mm," Lucy purred in content and wrapped herself tightly around him. His body still moving slowly with her and she laid her head on his chest. "Can I eat tomorrow?"

Ji Hoo grinned at the sleepy request and picked her up carefully. "Sure sweetheart."

As he took her down the hall, he couldn't help but feeling grateful for a certain rainy night and two meddling friends who had given him a pair of pliers and a wink the day he announced his plans to propose.

While any other time, he probably would have punched them for interfering instead he just quietly thanked them. Knowing without them or that night with her, he probably never would have let himself give into his feelings for Lucy.

And as the knowledge of what he could have lost that day rushed over him, he muttered another silent thanks to them while he laid Lucy on the bed and crawled in next to her. Wrapping his arms around her stomach carefully, Lucy sighed and snuggled into his side.

"Sing to me, Ji Hoo."

He brushed a kiss over her shoulder and started humming. A loud clap of thunder boomed suddenly overhead and feeling a rush of nostalgia, Ji Hoo pulled up the covers and snuggled into bed with his family.


End file.
